Destroying Typecasts
by zandra gorin
Summary: When Edward Masen moves to Forks to get away from the jeers and mockery of his old school's "Royalty" and starts school at Forks High, he swears to stay clear of his stereotypical troublesome royals. Will Forks' queen bee be able to erase that stereotype?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. I think.;)**

* * *

**Preface**

Royalty. Every school has that— A group of people who are clearly beyond average, whom people regard as utmost importance. You could easily see who they are from one glance. They were the people everyone wished to be, people who were clearly envied, adored, praised, maybe even worshipped. Some people saw them as friendly, approachable and respectable. But to me, they were nothing more than attention seeking fools, bent on making every aspect of my life they could grasp, miserable. And that's all they would ever be to me.

Back in Phoenix, I was always bullied and mocked by this so- called royalty. Looking back, they had every reason to, no matter how shallow. I was nowhere near your typical teenager from Phoenix. I was pale, so white that it stood out against all their tan skins— my skin never tanned for some reason. I was fairly tall, my eyes were a stunning green— my mom always said it was like looking into a deep pool of emeralds. But the most noticeable thing about me was my hair. It was a cross between red and brown, more like bronze even. I haven't come across anyone with the same hair color in fact. Don't get me wrong, I loved my hair in all of its weirdness, but it was always the main cause for all the nasty remarks the royals jeered at me.

And I was quiet. I was never the one to talk. I had a few friends but I rarely spent much time with them outside school. I was more focused on my music which is, since I was a child, my passion and obsession. And because of my being less than social behavior, I was taunted by these royals even more.

I know, a guy who can't even stand up for himself? Must be a loser. But I put up a tough face acting like it didn't at all affect me. Although deep inside, I was shouting for release, for all the pain and trouble to end. At the end, I got my wish.


	2. Live Anew

**The disclaimer will stand throughout the story.**

**A/N: This is simply a sort of role reversal between Edward and Bella. But of course, it will get more interesting as the story progresses.:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Live Anew**

Today was my first day in Forks, a small town in Washington that's always raining. It was a relief going here, I loved the rain. It comforted me and made me at ease for some reason.

You might think I was crazy, giving up the luxurious life I had in Phoenix, but I had my reasons. My father is the head of a law firm and my mother is a doctor. Being out of the house so much, they have a hard time raising me and making sure I was safe. I on the other hand had no problem with being alone, as long as I had my piano and books with me. But for both of their comforts, they sent me to my father's older brother's son, my cousin Charlie and his wife Renee— both of whom, I was fairly close with— to live here in Forks.

My parents weren't throwing me out of the house, they assured me. They gave me a choice and I was free enough to stay and continue to live in Phoenix, but something was compelling me to go. So in the end, I moved up here under my own free will. Charlie was very kind enough to give me houseroom. So now here I am, driving to my new school in my beloved silver Volvo, preparing myself for whatever torture Forks High had in store for me.

I was anxious and that scared me a little. It took a lot for me to get worried, all the more scared. But I didn't know what to expect or how the people here would welcome me… if they would welcome me at all. And more importantly, I didn't want another Phoenix episode; I wanted to start anew. That's why I was veering clear off this school's own brand of royals, no matter how horrible or nice they turned out. I didn't want to involve myself with those… things, thank you very much.

I took a deep breath as I got out of my Volvo and tried to tame my hair. It was a failure to say the least. It was, as it always was— a sea of messy bronze. I sighed as I shut the door.

The lot was almost completely full, I observed, as I walked towards the office. I suppressed a grin as I realized my car was one of the nicest in the lot. The best thing here was a shiny silver eclipse spyder that had my eyes glued for a couple of seconds.

I walked into the small office and headed towards the lady behind the desk who was filing some papers. The nameplate showed that she was Ms. Cope.

"Excuse me," I said in my low voice, "I'm new here…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

She looked up and blinked in surprise. I started to shift uncomfortably. Why was she staring at me? Was there something on my face? I cleared my throat a little louder than necessary. That seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Oh! Yes, yes, we were expecting you mister…" her brow furrowed as she tried to recall. I decided to help her, not wanting to stand under gaze longer than it was necessary.

"Masen," I smiled, "Edward Masen."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Isabella Marie Cullen, we are going to be late!"

I sighed, shaking my head. If their cars weren't more conspicuous than mine, I would let them drive themselves everyday. Besides, as far as my driving was concerned, we were never late.

"I'll be down in a minute, Alice."

I was in a conflict in what to wear today. And if I didn't choose something quick, Alice was going to trudge upstairs and dress me up herself. And that was something that really made my day.

So I dressed in vampire speed, pulling a black, fitted shirt over my head. I got a gray cardigan and let it hang right past my hips, over my dark denim jeans, perfectly matching my black chucks. I finished off with a long silver chained necklace with a cross as its pendant.

I smiled in amusement as I looked from the cross to my flawless, porcelain face. A vampire with a cross, how ironic.

The whole outfit accentuated the whiteness of my skin and it left my butterscotch eyes more apparent. Perfect. Alice would be proud. Sure enough, as I ran to my car, Alice bounced in her seat in delight.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning!" She smiled, flashing me a perfect set of white teeth.

"Yes, Bella, you look great. Now can we please get a move on?" Rosalie was getting impatient. I sighed. It was never good when Rose got too impatient.

I started the engine and sped off towards Forks High school.

"Why are you all in such a hurry to get to school anyway?" I frowned.

"Chief Swan's cousin is arriving today. I want to see what he looks like." Alice was clearly excited. She was in hyper mode again. Uh-oh.

"Alice, we know you already saw him in your vision." I sighed.

"True." She nodded. "But it would be so much better to see him in person." She was bouncing in her seat again.

'_And that's not all I saw.'_ Her smile brightened as she sent the thought to me. I sighed in frustration.

Ever since she got that vision of chief Swan's cousin, she's been blocking her mind, never allowing me to see what she saw.

She jumped off as I turned the engine off. She grabbed Jasper's hand and sped off towards their first period. She was definitely too excited.

"I don't know what she's fussing about," Rose started as we walked to our first class. "It's just another pathetic human boy that would swoon all over us."

I smiled slightly. Out of all of us, Rose was the most averse to human company… human _male_ company at least. She was perfectly friendly to the girls in school, but to male population, well… that was another thing.

"Come on, Rose. Even I can't wait to see what he's like." Emmett bounded beside Rosalie. "It's not everyday we get to have new blood." Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the lot. I laughed along as Rosalie glared at him. His words were full of implications.

Rose mumbled a few profanities under her breath as Emmett waved us goodbye, heading to his first class. We walked in silence as we entered our Trig classroom. Math was my weakness when I was a human, but after almost a century of studying the same things over and over, you get used to it and even know more than the teacher, at times.

The moment Rose and I sat down, the door opened again, bringing in a hard gust of wind. But that's not all it brought. I stiffened instantly.

'_Lovely. That human's blood is mouthwatering. Absolutely lovely.' _Rose's thoughts was filled with annoyance.

Mouthwatering, indeed. It must be the new student. I've never come across that scent in school until today.

The smell coming off the human that entered caused venom to fill my mouth. I swallowed it back, clenching my fists.

This shouldn't be bothering me! I thought desperately. I was all but immune to the smell of human blood, having perfected my control with all the time I used to spend with Carlisle at the hospital.

But this human's blood was calling me, giving me a siren call, singing to me in the utmost beautiful melody. The monster inside me was growling for me to succumb to the desire. The blood was sweet, intoxicatingly indescribable. My jaw clenched as I held my breath. Rose's thoughts invaded my mind again.

'_What the hell? I've never seen her act like this. It must be because of the human's blood. Bella, are you alright?'_

I nodded my head in her direction, signaling I was still in control. This was nothing I couldn't handle, right? Slowly, I took in slow deep breaths, allowing the smell to fill my senses. If I continued to throw the scent off, it would be harder to control myself.

'_Bella's control never wavered.' _Rose growled in her mind. _'Stupid human.'_

The scent started to grow stronger. But I was now more focused and I found that the scent didn't bother me as much I as I thought it would. I closed my eyes, willing the monster inside me to go away. It was working. I was steadily gaining sanity again.

'_Oh no. The only open seat is beside Bella's. She had better not choose to loose control now.' _Rose's thoughts were panicked.

When I opened my eyes, the human with the delectable scent was indeed sitting beside me. I looked up to see a sea of amazingly bronze hair set in a casual disarray. I studied his face. It was pale but not as pale as mine. His nose was straight, lashes were thick and his jaw and cheekbones were prominent. A good-looking human… prey.

No! I thought to myself. Humans aren't food.

Oh yeah? The monster countered, stirring inside me again. You can't fight against the need, the bloodlust. You _will_ give in.

I won't. I know I won't. I answered it. But the thought was feeble, weak. How can you be so sure? The monster played with me.

I stared at the human's face again. I couldn't indulge in his mouthwatering blood. He didn't do anything wrong, he deserved to live like the other humans in the world.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the burning stare I held at the side of his face. His head slowly turned to meet my gaze and he smiled at me hesitantly.

I gasped softly. Only a vampire could have heard it. A sea of emeralds greeted my eyes, inviting me to drown in them.

At that instant, my resolve was set. I was not a monster. And those green eyes were all I needed to make sure that the blood that human had would never torment my control again.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think and if I should continue.:) Also, read my other twilight fic, The Decision to Live. Chapter 18 is up and running.:)**


	3. The Royals

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Royals**

Ms. Coop very kindly gave me my schedule, a map of the school grounds and a slip that I needed to return at the end of the day after letting the teachers sign on it. I gladly got out of the main office, feeling her eyes follow me out. Now, I am in no means egotistical or overly self-confident but I swear, that woman is attracted to me. Somehow, I could easily perceive what people were thinking and I was never yet wrong, and that sudden recognition caused me to be very disturbed and maybe even slightly nauseated.

I found my way to my first subject class very easily— it was such a small school. I saw two girls enter a few seconds before I did and the nerves started kicking in again. I ran a hand through my hair. It was an involuntary gesture that went hand in hand with the nerves.

There was no need to be tense, I told myself— just be yourself. I found, though, that that self-encouragement phrase didn't do so well in reducing the problem with the nerves. If all else, it just increased my anxiety.

I took a deep breath and entered the room, a sudden whirl of wind accompanying me. I headed straight for the teacher, who was sitting in his desk and he graciously signed the slip. He sent me to a chair in the middle of the room with no nonsense about introductions. I wasn't happy with the seat as I went to it, hoping to be less conspicuous.

My classmates' heads turned to look at me as I walked down the aisle. I sat down without looking at my neighbors. I wasn't prepared to meet anyone's eyes yet and I could feel all my classmates observing me— which I felt highly irritating. What was I? An exhibit in a museum?

I shifted slightly in my seat. I could feel the person at my left staring at me intently. I sighed. I glanced to my left and saw that my neighbor was a girl, though she had her head slightly turned away from me. Her dark brown hair was swinging down over her right shoulder, completely obscuring my view of her face.

I sighed. Maybe I was just overly self-conscious.

The teacher started class and I took down notes dutifully, though never really grasping the lesson we were having. I didn't really need to pay attention, trigonometry was one of the many things I prided myself with. Besides, my mind was busy flying off elsewhere.

As I was about to write down the new formula Mr. Varner had given us, it happened again— I felt a pair of eyes watching me, my face in particular. Out of the peripheral view, I could see the brunette's head facing in my direction. There was no mistaking it this time. She was staring at me.

I felt my forehead crease. I decided to simply face her, smile and ask ever so politely on what kept her so distracted from the lesson. My other classmates weren't too preoccupied by me anymore, so it shouldn't be that hard to keep her eyes to herself, right?

As I turned to her, my smile already in place, I saw her mouth open ever so slightly. I was taken aback as my head completely turned to face her. The words I was about to say got lost as I stared at her subtly surprised face.

Her face was angular, perfect— straight nose, full lips, naturally perfect arched eyebrows and high cheekbones. She had dark bruise like shadows under her eyes, as if she was highly sleep deprived, but it didn't diminish her beauty in anyway.

My eyes met her strange golden ones, amusement replacing the earlier shock in her features. Apparently it was my turn to be surprised— she smiled at me then turned back her attention to the on-going lecture.

I forced my eyes to look away from the inhumanly beautiful girl beside me. I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to focus. It was no use. Her face was carved inside my head.

"Mr. Masen, are you feeling unwell?"

I looked up in time to see my classmates' heads turn to me. _She_ on the other hand, was staring intently on the board, not seeming to have heard anything. Mr. Varner was still waiting for a reply.

As I smiled up at him politely, I swore I heard small intakes of breath inside the room. I shrugged it off. I must be hearing things.

"No sir. I'm fine." I said in my naturally low voice. Then I heard it again. This time it was louder. Was I starting to get delusional? I frowned slightly, failing to see that Mr. Varner was still observing me.

"Are you sure, son?" He must have mistaken my frown as a sign of pain or something. Hah!

"Yes sir. I assure you, it's nothing." This time I heard sighs. All right, I am seriously doubting my hearing capacity now.

I kept my face bare of emotions that would cause further inquiry. Mr. Varner finally turned back to the board and continued writing. My classmates on the other hand, found that I was seemingly more interesting than some crap about right triangles. How perverse.

But the heavens showed me mercy. The bell rang. I turned to my left to get my things and found the brunette looking at me again, this time with a frustrated expression. I met her gaze, expecting her to look away as anyone caught staring would do, but she held it. I was about to ask her if there was anything on my face but she suddenly grabbed her things and stood up in one fluid, graceful movement.

She crossed the room and went to a blonde girl who was bent down, and in the process of picking up her things— her friend, I assumed. As soon as the blonde stood up, I saw her face. It was breathtaking. She looked so different from the brunette, but then again so similar. They had the same naturally perfect, flawless complexion. The same pale, chalk white skin and the same dark shadows under their mesmerizing golden eyes. It was hard to decide which one of them held beauty above the other.

Typical males would have said the blonde. On the other hand, even back in Phoenix, I had preferred brunettes— not that I dated much. All right, I didn't date at all.

My gaze followed the breathtaking blonde and the beatific brunette as they headed towards the door. They held their curvaceous bodies as runway models would and walked out with extremely apparent grace. I stood up, my eyes never leaving the door. As I walked outside, the spiky haired boy from my class approached me.

"Hi," He held out his hand. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Edward Masen." I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I know. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

I sighed. I feared as much.

"So, what's your next class ?"

"Government." I said, without even looking at my schedule. I had memorized it back in the main office.

"I have government next too. Come on, we could go together."

The rest of the morning passed with similar fashion. Occasionally, people would introduce themselves and make small talk. I was coping pretty well, if I do say so myself. I didn't have the Newton kid in any more of my classes and I was slightly relieved. He talked a little too much, but he was nice enough.

Next thing I knew, it was lunchtime and as soon as I entered the cafeteria, I was being dragged by Newton to his table. He introduced me to his friends, and I made it a point to remember their names. I didn't want to embarrass myself. They were Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Ben, Angela and Jessica.

At first, they seemed a little awed by Mike's courage to be the first one to talk to me. But after a while, they had finally composed themselves and they started to ask questions about how I was liking Forks so far and how different it was from where I came from. Needless to say, I never talked so much in my life.

The girl named Angela was about to ask another question when she was interrupted by a mass of excited squeals and wolf whistles. I turned my head to find the source of the noise and found a group converged in front of the cafeteria doors.

"They're here!" Mike exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"Who's here?" I asked.

He jerked his head at the crowd who were now inching away from the door and opening up a passage. It was like one of those movie premiers where people went wild in the sidelines as the actors and actresses headed down the red carper.

"See for yourself."

At the exact second after Mike said that, a group of people passed through the wide enough gap the on-lookers had made.

The group was consisted of four people; a short, pixie-like girl walking alongside a blonde, slightly muscled boy and the exquisite blonde from trig hand in hand with a big, muscular, curly haired guy who looked as if he could tear a bear's head off.

They all looked different, but they were all incredibly beautiful and graceful— even the males. They sat down in the middle of the room after buying their food, the crowd around them finally diminishing. Without knowing who they were, I knew what they were. Forks High's royals.

"Where is she?" Mike slumped dejectedly on his seat.

"Maybe she didn't come to school today." Tyler said, in an equally depressed tone.

"No, no. She was there in trig."

I was about to ask who the hell they were talking about when the door opened once more. Silence issued throughout the cafeteria— I could hear my own heart beating loudly against my chest— as every eye rested on her. Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric grew silent, frustrations forgotten, as they inclined their head to get a better look. I now knew who Mike was feverishly looking for.

It was the stunning brunette. She walked in utmost grace and confidence, without a care in the world— as if it were normal for her to be looked on like this. Of course, it would. I thought to myself stupidly. I would expect no less.

Her eyes scanned the vicinity, looking for something. She stopped in front of the table of the beautiful kids at the same time her eyes flashed up to meet mine. It was only a few seconds but it seemed infinitely longer to me. She looked away from me with a thoughtful expression lingering on her face as she pulled up a chair and sat down with the royals.

As she sat down, the world suddenly woke up again. I heard the screeching of chairs and scurrying of the feet and her table was instantly surrounded by people.

I looked away, deep in thought. I didn't need to be a mind reader or a psychic to know that she was, what could be called, the queen bee.

* * *

**A/N: I am, again, experiencing writer's block. Sorry for the less fabulous chapter but my mind was buzzing when I typed this.:( I'll make it up to you guys, though. I swear. Oh, and Please review.:) It would really make my day.**

**And please, also read 'The Decision to Live'. Another twilight fanfic of mine. Thanks!:)**


	4. Clear Confusion

**Chapter 3:** **Clear Confusion**

"Is it like this everyday?" I asked Angela, nodding my head to the direction of the overpopulated lunch table.

After a few moments of talking to her, I found out that Angela was the nicest person in the group of friends I was sitting with. Also, she was the one who scared me the least and unlike the two other girls— Lauren and Jessica— she didn't feel the need to keep me in the line of her eyesight every few seconds.

"Mostly. On the days they don't go to school though, most people would be sulking about. You'd think they'd have better things to do than bawling their eyes out on the Cullens and Hales." She said all this with her eyes never leaving the book she was holding.

"Some of them are related?" I asked, taking note that she mentioned only two surnames.

"Actually, they all belong to one family. The Hales— the blonde ones— are twins and the rest of them are the Cullens. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She finally put her book down and glanced at the still full table across ours. "The Hales are Mrs. Cullen's nieces. I think they're parents died in a crash or something. The Cullen kids on the other hand, are all adopted. It was very kind of Dr. Cullen and his wife to take in all of those teenagers." She said the latter in utmost sincerity.

"It's somewhat a shame they're all coupled off though." I turned to face Jessica as she suddenly entered our conversation.

"And they all live together." She said this as if it was the most appalling thing in the world.

"But they look so perfect for each other. I don't think fate would have it any other way." Lauren was now eagerly speaking too.

"You're right I suppose… though I do wonder why Rosalie went for Emmett. He looks nasty." Tyler elbowed me as he jokingly said this, though I could see a true hint of jealousy underlying his tone.

Jessica was now nodding her head eagerly. "But they do look cute together… But no more cuter than Alice and Jasper."

At this point, I was thoroughly confused. Which one was which?

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep up." I addressed this to Angela once again but it was Jessica who answered me.

She turned in her seat and faced the table that was now mercifully void of people other than the Cullens and Hales.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. She's with the big muscled one, Emmett Cullen." I paid attention as she explained further. But seriously, why was I even eager to know these things? "The blonde boy is Rosalie's brother, Jasper Hale and he is together with Emmett's little sister Alice— the short one with her hair sticking out in every direction albeit stylishly so. And that leaves…" she trailed off and turned to face our table as Tyler, Mike, Ben and Eric sighed loudly.

"Isabella Cullen." They sighed in unison.

"She's the only single one. She doesn't date, though. I guess no one here in Forks high has caught her eye… yet." Jessica said smugly with a glint in her eye as she looked back at the royals' table again.

"Oh come on. You know she digs me… she's just too shy to admit it." Loud laughter issued from our table as Mike said this. He was admittedly too over confident about himself.

Ben was still laughing as he spoke. I didn't even know he was paying attention to our conversation.

"Stop your day dreaming, Mike. If she really does like you, she would be staring at you and not at Masen."

The laughter died out as we looked at Ben, then at Isabella. Sure enough, she was looking at me and as our eyes connected, I shuddered slightly from the intensity of her golden eyes.

I looked away quickly. My hands unintentionally ran through my hair again— it was also my counterpart of blushing, I guess— making some silken bronze locks fall slightly over my forehead.

I looked back to the people at our table to find different facial expressions. Eric looked as if he'd been beaten over the head with a bat, Tyler's eyes were as wide as saucers, Ben had successfully brought on a calm façade but Mike on the other hand was fuming. But what surprised me the most were Jessica and Lauren. They were sending death glares to Isabella's direction. The words 'if looks could kill' suddenly rang itself through my mind. Angela looked simply amused as she looked on.

I cleared my throat, determined to bring back the flamboyant mood they all had earlier.

"Mike, I'm sure that didn't mean anything. Maybe she just… found my hair color unusual." I reasoned with the first thing that came to mind. It was stupid though not unlikely, but Mike bought it.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I mean, no offense, but you do know I'm way better looking than you right?" The arrogant glint in his eyes was back.

I nodded and kept my face serious. "Yeah… Of course. Sure."

Jessica giggled. "I'd go for Edward any day."

"Same here. And I think your hair is great the way it is." Lauren leaned towards me slightly. Was she attempting to be sexy? I fought the urge to vomit.

I smiled politely at the both of them, hoping it didn't resemble a grimace more. I brushed off their comments and stood up, saying that I wanted to go ahead first seeing as lunch was almost over. It was partially true. I didn't want to be late on my first day. To my utter dismay, Lauren stood up to.

"I have biology next too! Why don't we walk together?" she barely contained her voice as she grabbed my hand and towed me out of the cafeteria— not even bothering to let me answer.

I tried to subtly remove my hand from her grasp but her grip was strong. It was a good thing the walk towards the biology lab was mercifully short. On the way though, I had other thoughts in my mind to distract me from the fact that Lauren was all giddy beside me as she held on tightly to my arm. I wasn't very open to contact and this was beyond my usual comfort zone.

I let my mind wander as I lingered outside the biology classroom after finally brushing Lauren off me. The teacher wasn't inside yet and I enjoyed the feeling of the rain on my face— it was drizzling slightly.

For the few moments I was with Jessica and Lauren, they acted like love sick, hormonal teenagers towards me— something that has never happened in my life. Everything that was happening here in Forks was the complete opposite of all the drama I had experienced in Phoenix. Which was good… at least I thought so. And I have yet to worry about the popular crowd. All was running more smoothly than I had wanted or imagined.

I was leaning against the wall as a gust of wind swept through my face and brought with it an indescribably sweet scent. I looked around to find the source. There in front of my eyes, walking offhandedly but with utmost grace and elegance under the rain was Isabella Cullen.

Our eyes locked for the nth time this day, and I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment in hers. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her hypnotizing topaz eyes and all too soon, she looked away.

She paused as she was about to enter the building. Our arms were inches from touching and I could feel my pulse steadily increase. Why was it doing that? Then she entered the classroom without sparing me another glance.

Of course. The queen bee wouldn't be caught dead mingling with the inferior people.

The teacher arrived a few moments after Isabella and I promptly got him to sign my form. He directed me inside the classroom but didn't bother with introductions. Well, that was good of him.

The room was full and there was only one vacant chair which happened to be on the same table as the Cullen girl. And of course due to my rotten luck, Mr. Banner sent me there.

I sat down never looking at the person beside me. I was preparing to take down some notes when I saw from the corner of my eyes that she turned to face me.

"It seems Mr. Banner has finally decided to give me a lab partner," she said in a breathtaking musical voice.

I turned to look at her. She was smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It seemed somehow guarded. I avoided looking into her eyes as I responded— afraid that I wouldn't be able to look away again. There was something mysteriously drawing about her eyes.

"I don't think he had a choice." I said, returning her smile. Deciding not to probe on the implications of her sentence. "There aren't any other available seats."

She looked at me as if searching for something and then stretched out her hand, "Isabella Cullen."

"Edward Masen." I said, taking her hand but swiftly taking mine back.

Her hand was as cold as ice but that was not the reason on why I withdrew my hand. The moment my skin touched hers, a jolt of electricity seemed to pass through us.

She didn't seem offended by my sudden knee-jerk reaction though, she just brushed it off. She continued.

"So, how is Forks treating you so far?"

"Like I'm some freak show." I chuckled darkly.

Ever since I came here, people have been frequently staring, following my every move and I wasn't used to so much attention. Back in Phoenix I was treated like the plague by everyone except my friends— credit goes to the royals, of course. They always kept out of my way.

Her forehead creased as she frowned. "I don't understand."

I sighed. "I don't really expect you to."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the discussion. I was slightly surprised that she shrugged it off so easily. I was expecting her to at least ask me to explain myself further. But I was thankful that she didn't. Although I had some inkling that I wouldn't have had it in me to refuse her if she had asked.

Biology had surprisingly passed in a blur and Isabella didn't make small talk anymore throughout the period. I guess she already labeled me as something below her interest level. The bell rung and I swooped down to get my bag. I heard the chair next to me move as Isabella stood up.

I sighed and stood up, swinging my bag over my shoulder. On my right, Isabella was still standing there.

She looked at me with a glance that seemed to hold some unmet expectation. She didn't seem to have anything to say so I slowly turned to make my way to the door.

"It was nice to meet you Edward." Her soft musical voice was barely a whisper.

I smiled slightly at her. "You too Isabella."

She flinched and frustration lit her face. What did I say?

"Please, call me Bella."

"Alright." I smiled crookedly, amused at the annoyance that the use of her full name caused her.

Her eyes widened slightly and I swore I heard a small intake of breath. I shifted uncomfortably again and made the mistake of meeting her gaze. Her strangely golden eyes were smoldering. I felt myself slipping away again. I didn't know how long we stood there, just looking at each other when a high-pitched, nasal voice brought me back to reality.

"Edward I have gym next, how about you?"

I unwillingly looked away from Bella and saw Lauren standing beside me, tugging on my sleeve like some 10 year old… and it wasn't even the least bit of cute.

"Umm… English." I answered distractedly as I looked back at Bella. She was gathering her things on the table and it seemed that she was slightly tensed.

Lauren's face fell dramatically as she reluctantly let go of my arm. "Oh. I guess I'll go now then." I silently thanked the heavens for their mercy. Then her face lit up again. "I'll see you later though!" Okay, I take back my gratitude.

I watched her as she skipped, literally skipped, outside the room. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, silently cursing her under my breath. I'll have to deal with her sooner or later. A giggle— more like a chorus of bells— made me aware that I wasn't alone in the room yet.

"Getting tired of all your admirers so fast, Edward?"

I smiled as I walked towards Bella. She was leaning against the doorway. "Unlike some people, I'm not used to all the attention."

She smiled mischievously at me as she took a step forward, closing the small distance between us. I took a step back— a gentleman would not allow such close proximity, as my mother had painstakingly told me— only to get smacked against the doorframe.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" she whispered, her eyes were intense. She sent a wave of intoxicating sweetness towards my face as she spoke. The scent was similar to the one earlier, only in a more concentrated form.

My heart was now thumping hard against my chest and I felt my brain had stopped functioning as the smell took over my senses. My head was swimming and every thought that passed through my mind was illogical.

Bella's body was now pressed lightly against mine but my body was screaming at me that it wasn't enough. I unthinkingly looked at her and my gaze fell to her full lips. My pulse quickened even more. Right then the most irrational thought spurted in my head: I wanted her. I slightly shook my head as I tried to get out of my daze but my resolve wasn't strong enough. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was she having this kind of effect on me? I never, _never_, reacted this strongly to anyone from the opposite sex. I clenched my fists at the either side of me. I needed to control myself. I couldn't allow myself to be transformed into some hormone controlled teenager by this girl.

But then Bella brought her head to my side, any closer and her lips would be brushing my neck. I was immobilized. I couldn't think, I couldn't move and my resolve went as quickly as it came.

She pressed herself harder against me and that did not help me at all. Being this close, I knew she could feel the hard thumping of my heart against my chest.

"We're going to be late for our next class." She whispered in my ear, sending her cold breath against my skin. I could practically hear a smile in her voice. I felt myself shiver as my breathing grew uneven.

She finally stepped back and I found that this act irrationally disappointed me. She beamed up at me and I saw that her eyes grew darker. Was that possible? Maybe my head didn't have enough oxygen and I was seeing things.

"I'll see you later." She said in a highly amused voice as she turned and headed outside.

I leaned my head against the doorframe and my entire body relaxed. What on earth just happened? Did she just _flirt _with me? Attempt to provoke me? I shook my head as I concentrated on making my breathing even again. No, it was something greater than that.

I have always been great in reading people— I almost could anticipate what they were going to do or say but with Isabella Cullen, I couldn't rely on that nifty talent. I needed to be more cautious around her. Another episode like that and I don't know what I'd do. And I didn't need to let things get out of hand due to some apparently obstinate hormones. I didn't want that to happen… at least, I think I don't.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**


	5. Reemerging Sentiments

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Re- emerging Sentiments**

BELLA CULLEN

I walked away from the biology classroom with a smug expression on my face. Edward's expression was priceless after our little exchange. I have never done that in my hundred years of existing and I didn't know what came over me— I felt this unexplainable draw towards him and it wasn't just because of his blood anymore. His reaction admittedly surprised me. If I had done that to any other male, they would have swooped down on me in a heartbeat. Out of all the human boys in this high school, Edward Masen had the most control over himself.

When we were sitting beside each other in class, his seemingly lack of interest in me ridiculously frustrated me. From previous experiences, others who had such close propinquity with me would have just stared. I got a _lot _of attention from the boys here, more than I wanted in fact… but I was never as pigheaded as Rose to desire more attention.

But with Edward, the case was different. He had successfully moved and talked around me nonchalantly, normally even during biology class and I irrationally and inexplicably wanted _him _to pay more attention to me. I didn't care about what the other boys felt towards me, I never really had. My subconscious was directing my entire being to Edward.

When I put my lips beside his neck, it surprisingly didn't bother me. The smell was as delectable as ever, true. But wanting the feel of his skin on mine was more drawing than his blood so I concluded that physically, I was attracted to him.

I shook my head wanting to rid my mind with all these perturbing foolish thoughts. This was unacceptable. I needed to get a grip on myself. Lusting after a human was not helpful, all the more ludicrous.

Wait, wait, wait. _Lust_? I was attracted to him somehow, on that I was positive… but _lusting _after him? Ugh. I shuddered. No, I needed to control myself from these suddenly re-emerging human emotions.

My mind was still pre-occupied as I arrived at my government class. The teacher was already starting the discussion. He didn't seem to notice my late entrance as he was too absorbed in reading from the textbook.

I sat down on my usual seat beside Jasper and tried to focus. I couldn't really. My mind was busy recalling the depths of Edward's striking emerald eyes, the way his hands went through his amazingly bronze silken locks… no! Focus Bella!

I felt Jasper stir uncomfortably beside me. He was picking up on my emotions. I opened the door to his mind and instantly received the confused echo of his thoughts.

_Bella? _

_Yes?_

_You're acting… no, feeling differently._

I sighed. I guess I couldn't keep this from Jasper. I couldn't lie to him— in a mental conversation it was always too easy to spot if a person was lying. And It would be difficult with him analyzing each emotion that went through me. I decided to play the innocence card first though.

_Pardon?_

He turned his head slightly and observed my face… which I kept relatively calm.

_Since lunch, you've been giving of emotions that you don't normally feel._

_What do you mean?_

I saw him narrow his eyes at me suspiciously. I widened my eyes innocently.

_A while ago, you were giving off a small amount of lust, a huge amount of longing and a considerable amount of confusion. At lunch, you felt a great deal of jealousy and anger._

I slightly bowed my head and stared at my notebook. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jasper's questioning gaze.

You don't need to be embarrassed Bella. And I would appreciate it greatly if you would enlighten me. What's going on?

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. My family would know about this sooner or later so why not tell them now? But they don't need to know. A small voice reasoned with me. Yes, I reasoned back, but they deserve to know.

Bella, I feel your indecision. If you're worried that I'm going to tell the others, I won't if you don't want me to.

I bit my lip and started to twirl my pen with my fingers. _Alright. Later. But please don't tell them… I don't think I want them to know yet._

_You do know that there is a great possibility that Alice already knows whatever's going on with you, right?_

Darn! I mentally slapped myself. I completely forgot about Alice. Would my earlier actions register in one of her visions? I sighed. I would know soon enough.

Yes… but hopefully she will keep it to herself first.

Jasper nodded as I severed our mental connection. The whole conversation lasted for less than a minute. Thoughts were more quickly delivered than words that were said verbally.

As government ended, Jasper and I walked out of the classroom in silence. The minute we were out the door though, Jasper's head tilted to my direction. Three, two…

"So Bella, what's happening to you?"

I glanced at him as he shifted his gaze away from my face. "Honestly, I have no idea. All these emotions… they're all so foreign to me. I've never felt so… human." I shuddered at the last word.

"You don't know why you're feeling this way?"

"I know why... I'm just not sure if I like feeling so much."

Jasper chuckled at my side. "It's a good change to feel new emotions, you know. Don't take them as a curse or something."

I started to laugh lightly with him. But I stopped abruptly as something, or someone caught my eye up ahead. Edward was leaning casually against the lockers talking to Mike Newton. I felt my stomach do a belly flop as his hand made its way through his hair again, causing some of his silken bronze locks to fall down and frame his brow. His gaze was directed downwards, as if he was embarrassed.

I felt Jasper stop walking beside me and I knew that he would promptly pick up the sudden change in my emotions and figure out the reason why, but before I could tear my gaze away from Edward, his bright green eyes met mine. My mind became clouded again, all reasoning gone. But then, Jasper's soft laugh forced me back to veracity.

"What?" I looked at Jasper, annoyed as I tore my gaze away from Edward.

"Understanding has suddenly dawned on me." He said as he continued to laugh lightly and walked towards his locker which was, coincidentally, five lockers away from Edward's.

I leaned against the row of lockers as I looked back at Edward. He was alone now, putting some of his books inside locker. "And what, may I ask, is this brilliant insight that recently found it's way into your mind?"

"The reason for your sudden re-emerging humanity." He smiled in amusement as he closed his locker and faced me. A smirk was visible on his lips.

"Oh really?" my eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "What may that be?"

Jasper's eyes flashed to Edward's direction then back to me. I turned to look at Edward— he was slowly walking towards us now… well, to the door that was located behind us, more accurately but still. His gaze was averted from us so he didn't see us looking at him, but I could see that his eyes were deep in thought.

I faced Jasper with weary eyes. A knowing smile replaced his earlier smirk. I shifted uncomfortably under his watchful eyes.

"We should head back to the car. The others will be wondering where we are." I said in a quiet tone, not meeting his gaze.

I turned abruptly and hit something solid. The books in my arms fell down as I staggered back in surprise.

I heard a soft murmur of apology as we swooped down to retrieve my books. The wind caused by our collision warned me that it was Edward I had bumped into. Great, Jasper was here to witness my humiliation. My hands met his and a spark of something caused us both to drop the book back down again. I got it quickly and stood up, only to meet his gaze.

An awkward silence passed as we stood there facing each other. I smiled an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going."

He looked away and I could see the uneasiness in his eyes. He spoke in a quiet tone. "Same here."

I frowned. This was getting more awkward by the minute. I bit my lip before I spoke again. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, still not meeting my gaze.

"Goodbye Edward." I turned slowly, unwillingly and noticed that Jasper was already waiting outside. I sighed. I didn't want to leave yet.

Suddenly his warm hands grasped my cold ones. I felt my stomach jump. "Bella?" his voice was unsure.

I turned to face him and our eyes were locked. Instantly my mind shut down and all I could see were those pools of green. I felt my body move on its own accord, instinctively drawing near him until there was only an inch of space between us.

"Yes?" I heard myself whisper, slightly breathless.

I heard his pulse quicken as he closed the space between us. He shook his head distractedly and his gaze fell on our hands. Somehow, mine found a way to entwine our fingers together. Seeing this, he abruptly let his hand fall. If I was still human, I would have been blushing furiously now.

"I… Nothing. Never mind." A faint smile appeared on his lips as he spoke in a quiet voice.

I was deadly aware on how we were pressed together now, our faces only a feet away. I could feel his heart pounding erratically against his chest. Then swiftly, to my utter dislike, he stepped away from me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in the same quiet tone.

My shoulders slumped as he walked outside, my brow furrowing with disappointment. I closed my eyes and struggled to breathe evenly again. As I stepped outside and headed towards my beloved car, the cold rush of the wind calmed me and slightly cleared my mind but it still didn't take away the ridiculous feeling of disappointment. Why was I even disappointed? What had I been expecting?

I huffed angrily as I got into the car, earning looks from my siblings. I opened my mind and their thoughts came pouring in.

_What's got her so frustrated? _Rosalie said.

Man, Bella looks so upset and mad over something… wonder what it is. Emmett's curiosity evaded my mind.

_Looks like your not the only one who's confused, Bella. _Jasper's calm voice echoed in my head. What did he mean?

I was about to ask him when Alice's voice chirped in.

My lips are sealed. But they will know eventually… you won't be able to hide this from us, you know.

My head turned to Alice's direction. Her lips were upturned in a smug smile. My eyes were wide, warning her not to speak a single word about her vision to our family. She rolled her eyes at me.

_I've seen what will happen… remember that vision I kept from you? This isn't just some stupid crush Bella. You _will _fall in love with Edward eventually. _

I sighed. The future wasn't carved in stone and a single, small decision would change the course of everything. But Alice was always accurate and I knew better than to bet against her… but there was a part of me that was hoping that this time, her vision was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters up in one day... I'm so proud.:) **

**Yes people… Bella can not only read thoughts, she is telepathic as well. Her mind reading isn't the same as Edward's though. She has to open a person's mind for her to read their thoughts and she has to grant access to her mind before she can receive their thoughts.:) So, what do you think about this chapter? Hope you liked it. Read and review.:) Also, read "The Desicion to Live" my other twilight fanfic.:)**


	6. A Pleasant Surprise

**Chapter 5: A Pleasant Surprise**

I headed outside, never looking back, with my heart still beating frantically. Why did I stop Bella from leaving when I'm pretty sure I didn't have anything to say to her?

A ghostly chuckle sounded as I got outside the door. When I looked to my right, I saw Bella's blonde adopted brother leaning against the wall with a seemingly far off gaze. He didn't seem to have chuckled, but there was no one else there. I really thought I heard something… I shook it off as my imagination and sauntered off to my Volvo.

As I turned the heater up, I examined the hand that held Bella's. I remembered how it almost burned against her ice-cold skin. It felt… amazingly right. Whoa. Stop, stop, stop. When have I been the one to vie for close physical contact? What had gotten into my now thoroughly clouded mind that I had actually been the one to initiate convergence with her? It made me uneasy to have anyone, all the more women, touch me. I was just not the touchy-feely kind of person. But Bella…

I sighed as I was nearing home. Things were seriously getting messed up. Control, Edward— I reminded myself. I can't let my self-control waver over Ms. Popular. I didn't want to, as Angela had said, 'bawl my eyes out' over her just like every other immature, imagination-crazed, lust-filled male in that school. I trusted myself to not get caught up with physical appearances. Like the old saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover.

So far, the Cullens and the Hales were seemingly the opposite of the popular crowd in Phoenix. They seemed nice enough to all the kids in school— answering questions politely, smiling but declining every offer and gift they received from their admirers courteously. But I couldn't get involved with matters that concerned any one of them. As far as I know, I couldn't be sure yet.

I pulled up the driveway and headed inside. I was still dazed by all the jumbled up thoughts rushing inside my mind, so I didn't notice Renee coming up to me.

"Welcome home Edward, dear." she said in a very motherly sort of way as she pulled me into a hug.

I stiffened against her arms and she abruptly let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't like it when I do that." She looked up at me with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright." I smiled at her.

She laughed lightly and headed for the kitchen. "So, how was your first day?"

"It was…" I trailed off, looking for the right word and finally settled on one. "interesting."

Renee gave me a quizzical look. I held her gaze but I felt like I was being scanned from inside out. You see, Renee is very insightful. She sees a lot of things and surpasses its extremities… that is, if she wanted to. It looks like right now was one of those moments. It surprised me when she just smiled.

"That's… good to hear. Oh, and I should warn you…" she paused, amusement crossing her face.

My brow scrunched up in curiosity. "About what?"

"The phone's been ringing off the hook since ten to fifteen minutes ago. A lot of people have been looking for you."

I caught how she stressed the word 'people' suggestively and narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled mischievously as she sat down on the chair across from me.

"It looks like you're quite the ladies' man, dear."

My hands automatically went through my hair as I looked away from Renee's prying eyes. I already had to deal with the stuff at school and it seemed like I had to watch out for myself at home too. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seen anyone you like?" She smiled kindly at me. "I know every girl in town."

My gaze flickered to Renee's face and I could see as I looked from under my lashes, that Renee was smiling knowingly at me.

"Hey Edward, didn't hear you come in." I turned to see a beautiful brunette leaning by the kitchen door with a crooked smile on her face. Amusement lit her face.

"Alyanna," I smiled brightly up at her. "When did you get here?"

Charlie and Renee married at a young age, both of them only seventeen at the time. A few months after their marriage, they found out Renee was pregnant and they had Alyanna. And two years after Alyanna was born, my mother gave birth to me.

It's been almost five years since I've seen her. She was the one person I opened up to most aside from my mother and best friend— the one person I trusted my life with. Saying I missed her was an understatement. She went to Harvard and rarely pays Renee and Charlie a visit, always having a full schedule. Though when she does, it was always long to make up for lost time. I was lucky enough to be here right now.

"Just a few hours ago." She walked up to me and tousled my already messy hair. It was a ritual greeting that she never forgot. "Mom, do you mind if I steal Edward for a while?"

Renee smiled. "Go ahead."

I let Alyanna drag me out of the kitchen. We grabbed our coats and once she closed the door, I thanked her profoundly for saving me from Renee's embarrassing inquisition.

She laughed. I loved Alyanna's laugh. It was the most carefree sound I've ever heard, like she had absolutely no worries and it never failed to lighten my mood.

"Anytime. Though I must say, I am a bit offended." She stopped walking and faced me with a playful scowl on her face. "Eddie has a crush and he didn't tell me."

I groaned and walked again, letting my feet lead the way. "You know how much it irritates me when you call me that but you still do. Why must you torture me?"

She laughed again as she laced our fingers, swinging our hands like five-year olds. I felt a bit uncomfortable but it was alright with me. With Alyanna, I was able to drop all pretenses and be myself… my real self.

"Hey, I like that nickname." She set her lips defensively. "Besides, it's my job to torment my younger brother."

We weren't siblings, no matter how much I wished we were. But since we were little, we've always been together, almost inseparable— exactly like a brother and sister minus the inevitable sibling rivalries.

I glanced at her, fighting a smile. "Moot point."

"You're trying to change the topic." She said as we turned around a corner.

I laughed lightly. "Indeed."

"Well, I will not be swayed Mr. Masen." She joined in my laughter. "Come on, tell me who's caught the heart of our withdrawn, handsome prince."

I let my hand drop and placed it in my pocket. "I'm far from being a handsome prince."

She sighed. "Fine. I take back the prince part."

"And the handsome part?"

"Never." She smiled smugly. I frowned and she frowned too. "Why don't you see yourself clearly? You _are _handsome, Eddie. Only been here for a day and you've got almost all the girls in Forks high running after you."

I sighed. "Whatever you say." I knew better than to answer back. Alyanna never gave up her side of an argument until she won— she would never let it rest until I surrendered.

We walked in a comfortable silence. It was almost time for the sun to set.

"Still not going to tell me who you're crushing on?" her crooked smile was back. Sometimes I'd like to think that she influenced _my _crooked smile.

I countered her smile. "You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head slightly. "I don't think so."

"You should." I looked away from her. "There's no one really." Why did I find that so hard to believe?

Alyanna narrowed her eyes at me. "You know better than to lie to me, Edward Masen."

I turned around and walked back from where we came from. "We should head back before it gets dark." I said in a surprisingly quiet tone.

We walked in silence again, only the sound of our feet and the rushing wind breaking through the stillness. When the house came into view though, Alyanna spoke with the same quiet tone I used earlier.

"You've changed a lot since the last time we saw each other." She said thoughtfully. "You've grown much taller, your physique's developed, and I'm happy to see that you're much less withdrawn."

"You've changed a lot too… You've grown much more beautiful." It was true. She had a very nice figure, very pretty, very smart— the complete package. But she put on such a strong exterior that countered the way she looked.

She laughed merrily. "So, you can call me beautiful but I'm not allowed to tell you that you're handsome? That doesn't seem fair."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Nothing's ever fair."

"That's not true you know."

We were in front of the house now and I opened the front door for her and closed it behind me. We were instantly greeted by an appetizing smell that wafted from the kitchen. Spaghetti. Good, I thought, Renee decided to play safe tonight. She could go quite wild in the kitchen, becoming very inventive with the provisions. I was glad that tonight wasn't one of her 'happy nights', as Alyanna and I have dubbed it.

Charlie arrived a few moments after us. We all sat down for a quiet dinner— meal times were always quiet at this house. As usual, I was the first to finish so I headed up to my room. There was really nothing to do. The teachers didn't give us any homework at all— so I popped in one of my favorite CD's in the stereo and laid in bed as I stared at the ceiling. A soft knock broke me from my swirling thoughts.

"May I come in?" I could only see Alyanna's figure from the light in the hallway. I didn't bother to open the light in my room so it was dark, aside from the moonlight that slid in through the window.

I got up from bed and lowered the volume of the music playing. She took that as a yes and sat at the edge of my bed. I laid down beside her with a soft thump.

"I was a little surprised that you decided to come here, you know. I thought that that mansion of a house you lived in at Phoenix would have been more appealing to you."

"I couldn't resist the call of the rain." I said, without looking at her. A small smile formed on my lips. "Besides, what's the use of living in the valley of the sun if you don't even tan?"

She smiled, though I could see from the faint light that it seemed to hold some bitterness. "You're getting better at this."

"At what?"

"Masking the truth… keeping things from me."

I sighed and sat up. "I'm not lying to you, you know."

"I know."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Lying and keeping things from me are two different things." She put on a fake scowl. "What you told me was partially true. But I know better than anyone that you left because of a deeper reason."

I looked away from her and out the window. The stars were shining brightly now, only a few clouds were up in the firmament.

"The popular kids still bothered you. _That's _the real reason you left. Am I right?"

I glanced at her. Alyanna was the only one in my family who knew about my predicament in Phoenix. "When have you ever been wrong?" I retorted with a question of my own.

She laughed lightly, trying to lighten my mood. It worked. "Well, you have nothing to worry about here. The Hales and the Cullens are completely well- mannered. They're actually very friendly once you get to know them, especially Alice. I take it you've met them?"

I was surprised by her mention of the Cullens and Hales, and then I remembered she might have still been in Forks High when they arrived. "You could say that, I guess."

She nodded then continued. "Though I never really got a chance to spend time with her other sister. She mostly kept to herself." A thoughtful look came into her eyes. "She's a lot like you actually. Quiet but smart, very pensive. But she was the most sought after, the most gorgeous out of the three sisters if you ask me. She's one hell of a girl, that Bella."

At the mention of Bella, I was aware on how my heart reacted— steadily accelerating. I turned my head away from her, unconsciously ran a hand through my hair and shifted uncomfortably. Great, so much for keeping cool and calm.

Alyanna didn't miss my nervousness. She turned to me with an incredulous look, grasped me by the shoulders and turned me back to her. I didn't have enough time to successfully keep my face unreadable and she was able to see the faint uneasiness in my face.

She let out an amused giggle. "It's her isn't it? Bella."

I widened my eyes innocently, trying breathe in and out evenly. "What about her?"

"You're crushing on Isabella Cullen." She smiled triumphantly. Well, well, I wasn't giving in that easily.

I looked at her in disbelief. "No, I'm not." Somehow, that came out weaker than I've planned. "It's just… I think you're wrong about her. She doesn't seem so reserved." I tried not to shudder as I remembered our earlier encounters and how her topaz eyes smoldered so intensely. "In fact, she was one of the first people who talked to me."

Alyanna dropped her hands from my shoulders and crossed her legs. "Well, that doesn't seem like her." She frowned then shrugged it off. "Maybe she finally came out of her shell." Then an evil glint appeared in her eyes and a devilish smile formed on he lips. "Or maybe she's one of your many fan girls."

I rolled my eyes at her and started to drag her out of the room. "You're being absurd."

I was about to close the door but she held out her hand and stopped me. "Something's going on with you and that girl and I will find out what it is."

I opened my mouth to protest but she put a finger against it, preventing me to speak. "Like you said, I've never yet been wrong when it comes to you…" she paused and amusement lit her face. "Eddie."

I growled. "Goodnight Alyanna." I said in a slightly annoyed tone as I closed the door, muffling the sound of her teasing laughter.

I sighed as I got back up in bed and stared up at the ceiling again, Alyanna's voice crept up back to my mind. _You're crushing on Isabella Cullen. _Was that it? All these emotions her presence caused, did it mean that I like her?

But I couldn't. I didn't want to be like those other boys that couldn't keep their eyes away from her, the queen bee— those boys whose world, life, revolved around her. But what other explanation have I got for my increasing pulse, for my nervousness whenever she was around?

I could speak with her normally, a voice said in my mind. Only when you don't get lost in her golden eyes, another voice countered.

Ugh! I shouted at the two voices in my mind. This is completely ridiculous! I huffed angrily and rolled over to my side. I'll let myself be bothered by Bella in the morning, probably. Right now, I need some sleep.

I concentrated on my breathing and my consciousness slowly slipped away. A last thought intruded in my mind before I completely shut down. _I've never yet been wrong. _Alyanna's voice grew fainter as I was whisked off to unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh. Another character is added to our little story. Edward is starting to realize that he likes Bella, thanks to Alyanna… but is 'like' really the most appropriate word? Lol. Hope you liked this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Read and review. It would make me extremely happy.:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Alyanna and the plot.**


	7. Dawning Truth

**A/N: I am immensely sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was away for a week and my laptop was not with me so I couldn't post this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.:) Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dawning Truth**

BELLA CULLEN

After greeting Esme, I headed straight to my room and put a random CD into the stereo and lay down on the bed. I couldn't sleep of course, no matter how much I wanted to, but it was nice to have a place to lie down comfortably and think. The music started to play and I started to drift off to my own little world.

I gazed at the hand Edward held at the hallway. His hand was so warm and unbelievably smooth. I remembered feeling minutely disappointed as he let go. But why?

I recalled the emotions Jasper said I was feeling throughout the day.

There was confusion— well I was still confused. All because of that human with the most mouthwatering scent I've ever come across. Then there was lust and the longing. I felt that when I was recalling what I had done after Biology class, and those two emotions were point black directed to Edward.

I grimaced slightly. I was lusting after a _human. _

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme would not be very happy about this if or when they found out. Well, Rosalie and Carlisle would be. Esme would inevitably do her best to understand and Emmett… well, after the shock has worn off, he would erratically be very amused and maybe slightly appalled. But who wouldn't be? Even I was disgusted with myself. A vampire who was longing to touch a human, to revel in the warmth of his skin and then to lust after him was atrocious. I swear, something was seriously wrong with my rationality.

But I couldn't help myself. Every aspect of Edward was inviting me in. His eyes, his face, his body, his voice, his hair, and in the most invariable degree— his scent. Even his off-handed mannerisms towards me caused me to think about him even more.

I closed my eyes and got back to my original trail of thought. There were two more emotions Jasper said I felt and it was during lunch when they appeared. Jealousy and anger. I replayed the events during lunch, trying to recall what had caused these feelings to come forth. I remember walking inside, looking at Edward, being swarmed at my table… at last I heard a click.

The people at Edward's table were discussing me and my family. They were explaining who we were, our connections to each other, the usual. It was an innocent enough conversation and I don't even know why I decided to eavesdrop on it, but then out popped the thoughts of Jessica and Lauren. They were about the new kid and the thoughts disgusted me. How dare they even think about him like that! What was he to them, a brand new toy that could be used in whatever way they pleased? Even just by remembering their horrid thoughts, I could feel a surge of anger coarse through me.

A soft echo in my mind caused me to open it. Jasper's thoughts came reeling in.

_Whoa. Calm down, Bella._

_Sorry. _I sent back the thought to him and instantly closed my mind again. There were more pressing matters it needed to attend to.

Okay, enough about the anger. Now, the jealousy. What happened at lunch that made me feel jealous? Yes, I remember. It was because of Lauren. Edward had stood up, telling them that he was going on ahead and then Lauren stood up and clung to his arm for dear life. I had snapped the fork I was holding in half as she towed him out of the cafeteria and earned a booming laugh from Emmett.

Now, why would I be jealous of Lauren's little gesture? And why would I be angry with Lauren and Jessica's unnerving fantasies? As I struggled to come up with the answer, Edward's face materialized in my head.

I opened my eyes and went to sit by the glass wall. It's because of Edward. But what exactly was he to me, causing the emergence of these barely recognizable emotions so suddenly?

There was a soft knock on the door. I saw from the reflection on the glass that Alice had come in. I got up and sat back down on the bed with her.

"Jasper said something was bothering you."

Oh, he did, did he? I quickly sent a mental message to Jasper. _Gee, thanks a lot Jasper._

He replied in a heartbeat. _Sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud. _I heard the sincere apology in his voice, so I sighed and just decided to let it go.

I turned back to Alice and put on a small smile. "It's nothing really."

"Jasper's been fidgeting in his seat, having these mood swings that will surpass the average PMS-ing teen because of your emotions." She smiled, amused.

"Oh." I ducked my head, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Jasper." I said in a slightly louder tone. I heard a chuckle and took it as a sign of forgiveness.

"Now, if it's really nothing, then you should be able to discuss it with me." Alice's voice sounded as cheerful as always.

"But if it's nothing, then what is there to talk about?" I countered with a sly smile.

Alice frowned. "You're too witty for your own good."

I laughed.

"Bella, you're my sister and it bothers me to know that something is troubling you." Alice continued. Then she sent me a thought. _I know you like your privacy but please, let me help this time. And don't worry about the others, only Jasper is here. The rest went to see a movie._

I looked at her warily then with a soft thump, collapsed on my soft bed.

"I'm… very confused." I paused, struggling to find the right words. "This morning, I've been experiencing new emotions that are so foreign to me, and they've been hurtling out altogether with no warning… and I don't know why they're suddenly appearing out of thin air." There, I said it.

"Do you know what these emotions are?"

"Jasper said I felt jealousy, anger, longing and…" I trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. I continued in a mere whisper. "Lust."

Alice smiled at me. "You know what caused them?"

"Yes." I turned to look at her and saw amusement in her eyes. "But apparently, you do too."

"Chief Swan's cousin." She nodded. "Then why are you still confused?"

I frowned. "Because I don't know why I feel like that whenever he's involved."

"I told you in the car already Bella." Alice continued to smile in amusement. She was evidently enjoying my clueless-ness.

"You told me a lot of things in the car." I pointed out. It was true. Alice was a non-stop jabbering machine. Nothing could stop her when she gets in hyper mode, and she's been in that mode all morning.

"Is it that difficult to string together all these loose ends?" Alice was growing impatient but all the more excited. "Think. Longing and Lust keeping in the same company. You're jealous when the girls drool over him. You get angry when you hear inappropriate thoughts about him and get all protective. Don't you see what's going on?"

"I'm losing my sanity?"

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "You're falling in love with Edward."

"That's impossible. He's a _human_." I said, quickly recovering from the slight shock. I knew I was attracted to him, but to fall in _love _with him? I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella, our mere existence is proof that anything is possible. And so what if he's human?"

"It's just plain wrong. And it's not safe. I'm a vampire, a monster! It's in our nature to feed off humans— to kill them. And I almost gave in… I almost killed him, for crying out loud!" I stood up and paced about. "Now you're telling me that I'm falling in love with someone— a _human_— that I barely even know?"

"But you didn't kill him. You fought it, you resisted the urge and that proves that you're not a monster. _We're _not monsters. And you're worrying about _his _safety. You like him and you're just too anxious to acknowledge it."

"I do not." I said. But it was in a surprisingly weak tone. "And I am not."

"Tell me then. Why did you do… whatever you did to him after your Biology class? That was something you never do."

"Alice…" I huffed angrily.

She sighed. Then her gaze became far off, brooding. "Carlisle told me that when he first laid eyes on Esme, it was like gazing at the sun after being trapped in a void of inescapable darkness."

"What?" I was a bit disoriented by the sudden topic change.

"He felt all these confusing, irrational emotions whenever he was with her. There was… something, something that was just compelling him towards her. He said that what he was feeling was all so different, it vaguely frightened him and he didn't want to recognize it for what it was. But then, he decided he didn't want to hide himself away anymore, he wanted to let someone else in. So he did. He let Esme in."

"How did you know all this?"

"You know the reason why Rose saved Emmett's life, right?" Alice continued, ignoring my question but not waiting for an answer. "She told me that during the first few days Emmett arrived, she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. She was fascinated with the way his dark hair curled, the way his dimples showed, the simple things his face held. But she was even more mystified because there were things changing even inside _herself_."

She looked amused as she continued. "Rose was not as… naïve as you so she recognized the growing emotions inside her. You may not know this, but Rose said she felt jealous whenever Emmett was with you, whenever you made him laugh. She felt absurdly insecure that Emmett would like you better than her, even if she knew that Emmett was attracted to her. She knew she liked him but she was still dumbfounded on how he could have caused her to behave so differently, on how he could unconsciously change her character."

I looked at her warily and said, "And you're telling me all this… why?"

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that there is completely no similarity between what you feel towards Edward and what Rose and Carlisle felt when they met Emmett and Esme." She said in a serious tone.

I looked away, now seeing the point of her speech. I couldn't do what she was asking. No matter how badly I didn't want to admit it to myself and to Alice, what Carlisle and Rosalie felt were completely and unfathomably too similar with what I felt.

Was I doing what Carlisle did? Running away, hiding from the plain truth— from the possibility that I was indeed falling for Edward Masen?

"I can't." I said to Alice in such softness that even a vampire would have difficulty in hearing.

She smiled, surprisingly, in a warm and kind manner. "Do you see now Bella? What you're feeling, what Carlisle and Rose felt, they all lead to one thing— love."

I plopped down the bed again and covered my face with the palm of my hands. Was I ready to accept what Alice was saying? Was I ready to face the consequences of the knowledge that I did, indeed, like this human boy far more than I should?

I felt Alice stand up and hear her close the door gently behind her. The snap of the door coincided with a snap in my thoughts.

I wasn't ready. I was far from being ready. But I knew now, after Alice's little talk that I had no choice but to face the grim truth. Because the first moment I laid eyes on Edward, I knew that my heart had already been snatched away from me.

It was more than physical attraction that bounded my emotions to him now, more than the scent of his sweet, intoxicating blood. My swirling, messed-up thoughts were now finally put to order as a single, horrifying but pleasantly heart-pounding truth dawned on me. A truth that Alice had been saying all this time which I refused to recognize and accept up to this point. But no matter what she might have said, I still could not fathom the possibility that I was falling in love with Edward Masen.


	8. First Seed of Doubt

**Chapter 7: First Seed of Doubt**

It was easier to put things in proper perspective after a good night's sleep. Alyanna's words were a mere buzz in my mind now. I didn't know why it was so important to prove to her that Bella was just like any other normal girl that found their way into my life, but it was. I would not be so open to admit to Alyanna that I did like this girl— there was nothing to admit in the first place. And I certainly would not surrender to desire. I would avoid Bella if I had to and avoid her I did. It wasn't really so difficult to do since she made no move to speak to me, made no sign of acknowledgement that she knew I existed in the few classes we had together. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who was playing hide and seek. But no one was seeking in this little game of ours… we were both hiding.

This course of action went on for the remainder of the week. I vaguely wondered how long we could actually keep this up. It was slightly beginning to bother me but I couldn't let it get to me. This was for the best after all. All I had to do was to endure another year of this and then after graduation, I would be able to leave Forks and every memory of what had happened in high school behind. It seemed so easy to do. But I couldn't help but think— would I be able to put up with this much longer?

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I sped down the road. Alyanna had told me yesterday that there was a small music symposium being held in Port Angeles.

"You should go check it out. I know how much you love anything to do with music."

I had asked her this morning if she wanted to come along but she said that there were other things she needed to take care of first. I chuckled at that point, knowing she was being bombarded by her suitors yet again. They haven't given her any rest since the moment they found out she returned to visit and was planning to stay longer than usual.

I slowed down and pulled up in one of the empty parking slots. I got out and the wind brushed against me, making my hair messed up more than usual. I sighed. Couldn't the gods give me one day, just one day where my hair could be more manageable?

I entered the hall and immediately felt a smile creep to my lips. Every corner you looked there were CDs, tapes, old records and piano pieces. There were statues and busts of famous songwriters and musicians from different kinds of eras. One side of the wall was made up of glass and through it you could see another room, this time filled with different instruments ranging from percussion, to brass, to string.

I started to make my way towards that room, but a double door on my right caught my eye. It was slightly ajar and the soft music of a piano was pouring out from the room behind those doors. Letting my curiosity overcome me, I walked towards it and pressed my ears against the door. I started listening to the familiar melody. Only moments more did I notice that someone was singing along with the tune.

The person playing was impeccable. Her voice was crystal and there wasn't a single note that was off-key. But this was not what captivated me into hearing more. The emotion present in her voice as she sang flawlessly was so evident. It was astonishing. My entire body relaxed as I listened to her gentle voice, weaving in and out with the piano's soothing tune. But the sound coming from the instrument sounded… empty. I unconsciously leaned against the door and the next thing I knew, I was falling.

"Edward."

I heard the soft murmur as my breath got knocked out of me as something hard collided with my chest. The soft murmur beside me was a sound I could have recognized anywhere. I looked up to see Bella Cullen's surprised face and felt my own features re-arrange themselves to show my own shock. I gazed around me as she helped me stand up. There was no one else in the room so she must have been the one who had been playing earlier. I stared at her inhumanly beautiful face as question after question passed through my mind.

"How… What the…" I stammered as my eyes shifted from the piano sitting in the middle of the room to Bella who was now standing beside me. "How did you get here so fast?"

I saw her concerned eyes tighten ever so slightly. My eyes traveled downwards as I felt a slight pressure on my arms. Bella's hand was still on my arm. The sudden shift of my focus seemed to catch her attention and as soon as she realized what she was doing, she let go of my arm abruptly and stepped back.

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breath.

We stood in an awkward silence as I thought of a way to bring back my earlier question. I opened my mouth to speak but she was walking back towards the piano.

"I should go." She told me with her back turned as she got her bag. She turned swiftly and headed towards the door.

"Don't." My heartbeat raced as that one word escaped my lips. I backed it up at once though— I didn't want to sound too desperate. "Don't leave on my account."

She stopped beside me and turned her head to face me. "It's fine. I was just about to leave anyway."

I racked my mind to say anything that would make her stay longer. I didn't know why though. Wasn't I trying to avoid her? To block her out of my life completely? I was already doing fine. I had successfully shunned her for a week. I didn't need to break that streak. But my reasoning was incoherent as we stood beside each other with our arms barely inches away.

"I heard you play." I said.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that her stance had relaxed and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Yes. I've been playing like that for quite a while now." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" I turned to face her, now truly curious. There was a double-meaning in her words.

"It's complicated."

I felt my lips tug at the corner as I answered her. "Try me."

She looked at me, studying my face. Then she sighed and walked back slowly to the sleek, black piano in the middle of the room. She sat down and patted the space next to her, ushering me to sit down with her. I felt confused as I did what I was told but eyed her patiently. She faced me and smiled warmly— I felt my breath hitch.

"Listen."

She started to play again. I noted that it was the same song she was playing before I rudely fell into the room and interrupted her. Soon, her voice entwined with the melody and I listened carefully, as she instructed me to. Bella played it as flawlessly as before but I couldn't help but sense something different. It was the same song, the same lyrics, and the same notes— but to the trained ear, there was an immense difference to the manner she played it now compared to before. It was more beautiful, more… emotionally packed than before.

"It's different." I pointed out as the song came to an end.

She eyed me with bewilderment as she faced me again. "No, it was the same song."

"Yes, I know but what I meant was that… the way you played it… it was different." I explained.

Her eyes widened slightly with awe. "You noticed that?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "What you heard earlier… before you came in… it isn't how I usually play. But I've been playing like that for some time now and it slightly bothers me."

"I don't understand."

"My family says that when I play it's like I'm in my own little world. They say that I become an open book. I don't really get what they mean because I'm always calm when I play, always peaceful. But these past few days it's been different. The sounds seem… altered. Sometimes it sounds on edge, or like something was missing or taken away, sometimes it would just sound hollow, it sounded nothing like before. And well… when I played again this time, when I made you listen, it felt like something inside me just snapped. I felt like I was in my own little world again, like I used to feel when I play at home. The sound wasn't hollow anymore. There was something in it. I just don't know what it is yet." She glanced at me, her face apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't make any sense at all, did I?"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "No. I think you've voiced your thoughts very sufficiently."

Her bell-like laugh echoed through the close room. "You understood every word I said?" She raised an eyebrow at me skeptically.

My smile widened at her doubt. "Of course I did."

She continued to raise her eyebrows at me and her lips twitched. I could see that she was fighting the urge to smile. "Impressive."

We looked at each other for a moment. Flickers of the earlier electricity started to appear again. That reminded me of what happened earlier.

"You still haven't answered one of my earlier questions." I said in a voice that was too low. I didn't even think she would have been able to hear me.

Her face became wary as she continued to look at me. "Which one?"

My eyes flashed to the door. "How did you get to me so fast?"

Her eyes visibly tightened once again. "It wasn't as far as you think and besides, I have fast reflexes."

My eyes narrowed at her infinitesimally. Fine then. I would let it go… for now. Bella sighed and scooted slightly away from me. I didn't notice that we had moved so close to each other during our discussion in the piano bench. She reached for her bag and turned back to me.

"I should get going. Alice and Rosalie are both waiting for me so that they can start to induce their self-imposed torture."

"May I ask what they're planning to do?"

"They're going to drag me off and torment me with their long and agonizing shopping sprees." She shuddered.

I chuckled at her expression. "Why are you going if you don't want to?"

She looked at me darkly. "You have no idea what it's like to have two sisters who are more than capable of blackmail and car theft."

I laughed. "I guess I see your point."

She waited for me to stand up and we headed to the door, side by side. Our arms were almost brushing and I could feel the coolness radiating from Bella's skin.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as I opened the door for her.

"Yes."

She abruptly stopped at her tracks and I almost bumped into her. Her face was serious as she turned to face me and her eyes burned into mine. My heart thumped as they smoldered. I couldn't bring myself to look away. She gazed at my eyes apprehensively and brought herself closer to me. The proximity we had was compelling, I could barely control myself from closing the space left between us. Her next words brought me back to reality. "At school… Why were you avoiding me?"


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello guys

Hello guys. I'm sorry to say that both my stories would be put on hold for a little while. You see, school's just started again and I have loads of homework and research work. That and I have to come up with ideas for my thesis and I have loads of college application forms to fill in and entrance exams to study for. I am deeply and immensely sorry but I promise to update whenever possible.

Zandra Gorin


	10. Certain Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the new character.

**Previously on destroying typecasts: **

_She gazed at my eyes apprehensively and brought herself closer to me. The vehemence caused by our proximity we was compelling. I could barely control myself from closing the little space left between us. Her next words brought me back to reality. _

"_At school… Why were you avoiding me?"_

**Chapter 8: Certain Mystery**

I raised my eyebrows at her and widened my eyes innocently. I was not going to be the first to cave in. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she took another step towards me. "You know very well what I'm talking about."

I smirked at her. I was surprised that I had this kind of courage to act so impish with the school's Ms. Popular. "Do I?"

"Would it be better if I enlighten you then?" her expression turned sarcastic as she tilted her head to the side.

I pretended to consider her offer, eyeing her speculatively. She was growing more annoyed as the seconds ticked by. I had to admit to myself, it was quite enjoyable to see.

"Go ahead." I answered, giving her a crooked smile.

She smiled politely as she crossed her arms around her chest but her eyes were mocking. "Let's recount the week's events shall we?"

She brought a hand to her chin and stroked it, acting as if she was trying very hard to recall something. She twisted her head back to face me and her eyes were aflame as she let her hands drop to her side.

"Oh, wait. We can't do that because nothing even happened in the first place! You didn't talk to me and you barely even looked at me. The most you could have done was to hang a sign around your neck saying 'Bella doesn't exist'."

My lips twitched as I tried my best to repress a smile. "You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Look, I'm not the only one at fault here." I mimicked her, crossing my arms against my chest as I spoke. "If I remember correctly, you were avoiding me too."

"That's not the point at the moment." She snapped at me.

"Then what is 'the point' then, your highness?" I said, faint venom seeped into my tone.

We stood there glaring at each other for who knows how long. It was good though, because I was able to compose myself better. After quite some time though, she broke her gaze and looked down.

"I'm still waiting for your answer." She pointed out.

I felt my restrain over my temper fly off. My anger flared up completely. "Oh, so you can go asking me anything you want and expect an answer in return and I can't? Well, that's evidently fair."

I saw from the corner of my eyes that her hands had rolled into fists and she was tapping her feet impatiently.

I narrowed my eyes at her and huffed angrily. "What is it to you if I was avoiding you? If you are eligible to do so to me, then I can do it to you regardless of what you are."

Confusion made its way to Bella's breathtaking face. "Regardless of what I…" She paused as her face lit up. Her expression became triumphant. "So you admit it then?"

My eyes tightened and my lips were set defensively. "I didn't admit anything. I was merely stating a fact."

She let out an exasperated sigh and unconsciously took another step that would close what little space we had between us. I abruptly took a step back, away from her, not wanting more physical contact than necessary. My sudden movement distracted her from what she was about to say. Bewilderment crossed her features and then a small smile made its way to Bella's full lips as understanding came to her. The smile turned mocking as she slowly approached me again. My feet instinctively scrambled backward, not allowing the non-contact space we had to diminish even the slightest. This action caused her smile to grow even bigger, allowing me to see a perfect set of brilliant white teeth. Was there any part of her that wasn't perfect?

"Edward…" she trailed off as she took another step forward.

I started to saunter backwards but my back collided with the wall behind me. A devilish look made its way to Bella's topaz eyes— it seemed darker than usual. She leaned forward, finally closing the void between us. Even under the shadows, I could see clearly how her earlier bright smile had turned into a smirk.

"Edward, are you afraid of me touching you?" she asked in a soft, alluring tone. If it was her intention to make it sound so enticing, I had no idea.

I struggled to breathe evenly. I could feel my heart thumping hard against my chest and with the way Bella had crushed her body against mine, it was inevitable that she could feel it too.

"Why would I be?" I answered in an unfavorable rough voice.

"I don't know… It's not like I can read minds." She grinned. I didn't know why, but I felt as if I was missing some inside joke.

The amusement in her eyes grew as she pressed herself harder against me. Her smirk was back in place. It didn't take a genius to see that she was teasing me, testing my control knowing that it would eventually crumble because of her tempt actions.

Well, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she could easily manipulate my restraint. But as I was about to bring my hands up to lightly push her away, she placed her hands on my chest. Through my shirt, I could still feel the coldness of her skin. Her fingers started to trace teasing patterns on it, causing me to let out a jagged breath. My hands balled into fists as I twisted my head to the side, letting my eyes rest on anything but her.

She giggled as she saw the effect her actions had on me. Bella snaked her arms around my neck and brought her head beside mine so that our cheeks almost touched. She twisted her head and brushed her cool lips against my ear.

"No one's self-control is perfect Edward…" she trailed off.

Her cold, sweet breath caused a shiver to ripple through my spine. Her intoxicating scent filled my senses and completely obscured my capability to think straight. My brain was useless now, as was every part of my body as I stood there, once again immobilized by Bella.

Her lips started to trace my jaw and my head inherently tilted upward to give her more access. My hands, moving on their own accord, made their way to the small of her back and held on to her tightly. A small, unaffected part of my brain was yelling at me to stop at this instant. But that part was miniscule compared to the part that wanted the perfect creature in front of me… wanted nothing less than Bella.

My grip on her waist tightened. I was vaguely aware of how her fingers entangled my hair, of how she seemed to inhale the scent coming off my neck. I didn't stop to think of why my body was suddenly filled with goose bumps as I felt her lips slightly part against my neck… until I felt her ice- cold teeth coming in contact with my skin.

I did not know why, but an instinct embedded in my system since the dawn of time was fervently telling me to get away. Get away as quickly as possible. But there was a slight problem with that. I didn't want to follow that pre-born instinct. Not when Bella was in such close proximity with me, not when this felt so natural to such an unfathomable degree. It was inconceivable on how my brain contested what I desired… to be absolutely hers. And somehow, a part of me understood that she wanted the same— make me belong to her and in return, to be _mine_. But no matter how much we wanted it, the logical part of my brain (that now seemed illogical to me) was saying that this was against all right reasoning.

My hands clenched back into fists as I abruptly dropped my hands from her waist and grabbed her arms, trying to push her away from me. I nudged her at first, but to no avail. I exerted more effort until I was using all of my strength— but she was unmoving. It was like trying to push a huge boulder. I didn't understand. All the while, she continued to very slowly bar her teeth against my neck and I could feel the atmosphere changing drastically around me. My mind was screaming at me now to go. I tried once more, putting all my strength into one big heave as I told her to stop. I sighed in relief as she gasped against my neck in surprise. She sauntered backward quickly until an acceptable distance bordered the two of us.

I stared at her, mesmerized as I tried to understand… to comprehend. My brow furrowed as I thought deeply, trying to understand the mystery this inhumanly beautiful, breathtaking creature brought on. Her eyes, her strength, the aura of danger that surrounded me a mere few seconds ago… the intensity of the emotions she stirred up inside me that somehow overrode all else.

My mind started to work at a new pace, trying to put together different pieces into one big puzzle.

I could not be mistaken with her eye color, I knew better than anyone how they smoldered in molten gold. But now, I was looking into fiery pit of blackness. My inability to push her off as she stood as if glued to the ground— her entire frame not being moved once amidst all the strength I put in. And those teeth… the ice cold and seemingly rock hard teeth that I felt would tear into my skin if I had not successfully put Bella into her proper senses.

\My heart started to beat frantically in my chest, I felt beads of sweat starting to form on my forehead. For the first time in Bella's presence, I was irrationally _afraid_.

My brain was going into overdrive, processing all the information that it had gathered. As it did so, I watched how her now onyx eyes slowly transform back into a dark butterscotch color. I saw how she struggled to breathe evenly, how she rolled her fists once again and locked her jaw tightly as if doing her best to control herself. Even with these, I was mystified… and all the more enthralled.

"I apologize." She murmured, snapping me back to reality. "That kind of behavior was awfully inappropriate… unacceptable." She whispered the last word, more likely to herself than to me. Bella's face was wiped clean of any emotion.

I did not answer. I could not answer. I simply watched as she gracefully walked away from me, her hair bouncing in the absent wind. It was so simple to just let her leave like that. Easy. Effortless. What was so hard was to keep my feet firmly on the ground… to keep myself from running after her. I did my best to convince myself that right now, I had to. She needed me to (how I knew that, I had no idea)— no matter how much my heart screamed from the anguish of just watching her retreating back, unable to do anything to console the agony I saw beneath her distraught eyes.

**A/N: How was it? I hope it was worth the wait. Or even half of that… It was really hard to think of what to right and to find time to actually type it in. So please, I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. It would surely bring a smile to my lips.**


	11. Smother Me with Perplexity

B>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alyanna Swan. Any similarities to other stories found within this fan fiction is completely unpurposefully (hmm… is there even such a word?) done and is out of the awareness of the author.

**A/N: **This is just a short chapter to show you Bella's side on the recent events and how she will impulsively react. The next chapter will be the real deal. But still… review, people!

**Previously on Destroying Typecasts:**

_I did not answer. I could not answer. I simply watched as she gracefully walked away from me, her hair bouncing in the absent wind. It was so simple to just let her leave like that. Easy. Effortless. What was so hard was to keep my feet firmly on the ground… to keep myself from running after her. I did my best to convince myself that right now, I had to. She needed me to (how I knew that, I had no idea)— no matter how much my heart screamed from the anguish of just watching her retreating back, unable to do anything to console the agony I saw beneath her distraught eyes._

**Chapter 8.5: Smother Me with Perplexity**

BELLA CULLEN

I turned around, my eyesight blinded with fury as his emerald eyes that were filled with horrified bafflement played itself in my head over and over. It tumbled and turned in an irritating loop that didn't want to stop. No matter how much I tried to shake the image off, it just stayed there. Rooted. A fixed picture in my mind.

Oh sardonic retribution! How fast and swift you are sent to me. For just that moment of derangement, such an image was sent to compensate but it greatly surpassed that goal. Now his fear resounded in my head, tainted the air I tried not to inhale… tormenting me with indecorousness. It couldn't be any clearer in those emerald eyes that he was afraid, even as I just stood there in front of him. And because of that, all hell was let loose inside my mind with no conceivable way out.

It didn't matter that he didn't know what kind of monster I really was. My temporary insanity was enough to drive him away from me. Humans have an instinct to retract from anything that expels the slightest hint of danger and my little stunt with Edward evidently fell under that category.

I held my breath as I rushed to the exit, not wanting to take in any more scents that would extinguish my self- control. I mentally kicked myself for allowing Rosalie to drive me here. Of course, it wasn't under my own free will— it was part of her and Alice's latest scheme to get me to go shopping with them. I held a sigh as I longed for my car. I needed time to be alone so that I could calm down… think… tear myself away from this infuriating confusion.

My heart clenched with agony as I recalled how Edward's confused eyes desperately searched mine for enlightenment, looking into its depths for some answer that was not— could not be present there. I knew what was in my eyes back then, I knew what he could have possibly seen… what's still retained there till this moment. Hunger, yearning, craving— desire for something that called out to my other nature, something that I had been denying for too long a time… desire for something that was absolutely forbidden to belong to me… to be completely and utterly be mine.

I shuddered as I remembered how my venom slowly filled my mouth. I recalled how it covered my teeth, smothering it with its consistency. I could not fathom how I was able to divulge those venom-coated teeth against Edward's neck— so delicate and fragile and warm… pulsing with his tantalizing blood that tarnished the air with its alluring honey and lilac smell.

The monster whimpered with these thoughts, begging for release— trying to convince me to turn around and sample that mouthwatering blood that sang to me and permanently altered my being. I did not please it as I gave no sign of weakness, no crack for it to work through. I did not succumb.

But the guilt and anger that penetrated me could not compare to the bewilderment I felt as I remembered what happened as I leaned against Edward back in the lobby, entangling my fingers in his smooth, silken locks. It confused me as to how the venom pooled into my mouth when in fact, I was nowhere near hungry. I was perfectly satiated as I took in Edward's scent a while ago, relishing the beauty of it… the sweetness. I was not hungry but the venom was there, ready for release. How could that happen? Maybe I was more dangerous than I had anticipated.

Frustration and anger coursed through my frame. I repressed the growl that I subconsciously aimed for the monster and precariously breathed in fresh, untainted air as I pushed those aggravating thoughts away.

I surveyed the lot for an incoming red convertible but what I saw instead slightly uplifted my demeanor. There, parked in plain sight, was my beloved eclipse spyder. I rushed to it and read the note that was taped to the steering wheel before I raced out of the parking lot.

_You're spared this time, Bella. Run along and do what you need to before I change my mind and revert to what we originally intended on doing._

I almost smiled as an image of Alice frowning deeply when she realized she needed to postpone our shopping trip formed itself in my mind. Only Alice could worry more about her lost, 'precious' time, than how her sister almost bit a human… in public… for everyone to see. But despite her being a pest sometimes, Alice never fails in looking out for you— in giving you what's best.

I suddenly felt panic as I tried to surmise what excuse she told Rosalie to change our pre- ordained plan. Or did she tell her the truth? If she did, Rosalie would be fuming right now… more likely to be in a rampage. And if that happened, Carlisle and Esme would find out about my almost disaster. My chest constricted just imagining the disappointment in my 'parents'' eyes… I couldn't take the prospect of that happening.

I let out a slow and long breath, putting as much of the frustration, confusion, anger and depression I felt into it, trying to clear my head in the process.

I quietly thanked the heavens that my car was heavily tinted as I drove through the streets illuminated by the setting sun, not even bothering to keep within the speed limit. I did not look back as I sped through the mossy greenness. I had no idea as to where I was headed but my destination seemed highly irrelevant now. As of now, any destination was warmly welcomed as long as it enabled me to leave behind this aberration. I would go anywhere just as long as it fulfilled my one prerequisite, my one need— that it was in an acceptable distance away from Forks… away from _him_.


	12. Obstruction

**Author's note:**

I know I've been gone for so long and I am sorry about that. It's hard to squeeze in time for my stories right now. Given that, I will be putting my other story **"The Decision to Live"** **on hold, indefinitely**. I am still not in the proper mood to finish that story and I wouldn't want to ruin it with forcefully finished, emotion-lacking chapters. I am **not ending it** in any way and **I AM going to finish it**. But as of now, I want to focus on this story first and then when this ends, I will continue TDTL. I am so sorry but I see no other way.

On a slightly brighter note, here is chapter 9 of Destroying Typecasts. Read and review.:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 Obstruction**

BELLA SWAN

I sighed as I looked up at the night sky. The speckles of light that shone above me illuminated the snowy landscape. The stars glinted, blinked, twinkled in their positions, dancing the night away. The moon glowed in brightness as the wind let the trees sway, creating a quiet, soothing melody. It was beautiful. At least it _should_ have been beautiful… if I was able to really see it, if my eyes weren't clouded— if my mind wasn't drifting off to the other end of the world.

I sighed, my fingers moving absently along the velvet snow— it wasn't too cold, maybe a few degrees lower than my own body temperature. I appreciated that— having something colder than me. It made me feel more normal. I usually enjoyed the sensation the coldness caused, but at this moment I couldn't fully cherish that.

Getting away from Forks was supposed to help me _keep_ my sanity. It was supposed to help me focus, to clear my mind, to be sensible, to be _Bella_. But it just made me move farther away from that goal. I was moving farther and farther away from myself, becoming someone I didn't fully comprehend, thinking thoughts that weren't supposed to belong in my mind.

Looking into the stars, I did not see the shining crystals I used to see. Instead, my eyes drank in immaculate emeralds, sparkling in the darkness. The sea of snow beneath me was not comforting anymore with its coldness— it was depressing. I wanted something else, something I wasn't supposed to have. But all the more I told myself I couldn't have it, all the more I desired it. Why was some unknown power pulling me towards him, making it almost impossible to stay away?

Yes… it was_ almost_ impossible… not _entirely_ impossible. Meaning if I had enough will power, I could do it.

But it was proving to be difficult. Just the smell of him was addicting (though it was painful, too), but the feel of his skin, the warmth coming off it… it was… unsurpassable and impossibly indescribable. Being so near him made my skin tingle and yearn for the contact— it almost hurt to not be close to him. But at the same time, I knew I couldn't stay by him both for his safety and my… what? Sanity? Peace of mind? Ridiculous… Both of those were successfully evading me… because I wasn't with him? But I could easily sacrifice those for _his_ safety, right? For _his _happiness?

But was he happy right now? And why the hell did I care for his happiness? Why was I even concerned about him?

Again, those green eyes flashed before me. Wide with innocence, deep with confusion… seeking out answers that even I didn't know. It hindered me from appreciating the beauty of the stars, the dazzling moon, the frosty snow…

Why was a human… a human I've only known for such a short period of time, causing me so much trouble and confusion and frustration and anger and… aah! This should have been easy— staying away should have been entirely simple. But the days I spent away from Forks crept slowly, each second feeling like a minute, each minute an hour.

"Boo."

I slightly jumped in surprise. In surprise? A vampire can't be crept up on— especially not a mind- reading one. Was I that distracted? Had my mind flown so far that I didn't even acknowledge another vampire's scent? Maybe going to Denali _wasn't_ the best idea.

"Tanya. I didn't see you coming."

The blond vampire beside me raised her eyebrows, her blond hair was almost silver in the moonlight. She was exquisite, indeed. But she was also a succubus… making it a little… difficult to find a mate.

"I must have set a world record. When has anyone snuck up on you?"

"This would be the first, I think." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm… boy problems that bad?" Her tone was teasing.

I didn't answer. Instead, I continued to look blankly at the stars. Her tinkling, bell-like laugh that resounded after quite a long silence did not cause me to avert my gaze.

_No way. I'm right? You've got a man? _Her thoughts echoed her amusement.

I thought about my answer in a way that it couldn't fish out any twisted thoughts. _In some context, maybe_.

"Then what are you doing here? Go back and knock your man out."

I sighed again. "It's not that simple." I frowned. "He's not mine… He _can't_ be." I whispered the latter part.

"What do you mean? He _can _be yours. You can get anyone you want… want me to teach you?" Tanya said in a playful tone. Her lips stretched into a smirk.

"Succubus." I muttered under my breath.

"Proud to be one." She winked.

I sighed again. "I'm not like you Tanya."

She frowned at me. "Okay, seriously, what's wrong honey? I know you're serious by nature, but even this is too much for you." Tanya shook her head as she took in my appearance from head to toe. "I can't believe all this is caused by one guy."

"I told you, it's not that simple."

She smiled kindly at me and held my hand gingerly in hers. "Bella dear, everything in this world is simple. _We're_ the ones who make things complicated."

I looked at her with tentative eyes. "How can you say that?"

She shrugged and giggled as she looked to the stars. "So, what's complicating things?"

"He's a human."

She frowned. "And how does that complicate things?"

Uh. Of course Tanya couldn't understand that. She was a succubus. Such a thing was easily over looked.

"He's not just any human, Tanya. His scent... it's the sweetest, most mouthwatering thing I've ever come across." And as if to prove a point, the memory of his scent brought forth excess venom into my mouth. "If I hadn't fed the day before I smelled him, I don't think I could have stopped myself from pouncing on him."

"Woah, but your self- control is as perfect as Carlisle's. He _must_ be your singer." She turned back to face me. "I can't believe you're having some control issues Bella."

"Well… not exactly."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

The events that led me to go away from Forks played over my head again. I sent these memories to her, each crystal clear, absolutely complete in detail.

"Oh… _oh._" She breathed out. "I see."

"Do you?"

She nodded her head slowly. "You almost bit him but you where nowhere near hungry, that right?" I nodded and she continued. "So, you left Forks because you want to find out why that is so."

I cast my gaze downward, embarrassed about my moment of weakness. She was only partially correct, though. That wasn't the real reason as to why I left. If I was still human, my cheeks would have been flush red right now.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. It's all so simple really." Tanya smiled kindly at me.

I looked at her questioningly. "How so?"

"When I was still a young vampire, I heard these… legends about ancient vampires. Now, you have to understand that I'm not entirely sure about this… but it is still possible, I think."

I motioned for her to go on. Any explanation anyone had to offer would be better than nothing at all.

"Well, this… condition is very rare nowadays… because vampires now hide themselves from humans. In the past, when the Volturi still weren't as powerful as they are now, vampires interacted with humans much more freely. Some treated other humans as comrades, friends. The more… strong-willed and to some extent foolish ones tested their restraint and went over the boundary of friendship. They sought out human mates."

"Succubi and Incubus." I whispered.

"Others were, yes. But these vampires I'm talking about are completely different. They wanted their mates not for sexual pleasure. It was something deeper than that."

I frowned.

"These vampires… they claim that as they first laid eyes on… what came to be as their mates… something… a force pulled them toward that human. It was like the human, his or her essence or soul… whatever you want to call it… was calling out them. And no matter how much they fought the urge to be near that human, afraid that they might loose control, it was impossible to do. Something was bringing them together, tying a bond between them."

She paused, her eyes filled with wonder as she looked at the lightening sky.

"And then what?" I asked, curious for more.

"Well, they claim that being away from the other was excruciatingly painful. It was like undergoing transformation again. But being together brought indescribable bliss. Every time they looked at each other it was with irrevocable, pure love. They didn't need words to communicate. Almost everything they wanted the other to know, they expressed with their touch, their eyes… They said they could feel what the other was feeling… sense if the other needed them." She shrugged her shoulders, indicating this really was no big deal to her.

For a while, we fell into a thoughtful silence. But I broke the stillness.

"That was… interesting, Tanya. But what does that have to do with simplifying things?"

"Oh, well… when the vampire and human have a mutual acceptance that they can't be without the other, the vampire marks the human as his or her property. They say that marking is not something that can be controlled or decided upon, it is purely on instinct and relies heavily on trust. If one falters midway, the urge to mark stops and will only resurface when both parties have truly given themselves to the other, accepted them for whatever they are. In this marking process, the human's soul is bounded to the vampire's— nothing can separate them. They belong to each other forever."

"And how is marking done?" I asked out of plain courtesy, my face blank of emotion. I already knew the answer, knew that Tanya thought this was all a rational explanation as to why I acted as I did. Ridiculous!

"Simple." She smiled at me as she stood up, brushing the snow from her pants. "You bite the human."


	13. Progress

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer posted at the beginning of this story still stands.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Progress**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick… I waited for the constant ticking to stop… for the boiling and pricking under my skin to stop… Waited for everything to go back to normal.

"Hey Masen, are you coming?"

My hand slipped from under my chin as Mike Newton sauntered toward me. Okay, I wasn't waiting for _that_.

"Where?" I answered distractedly.

"Oh we were just going to cut the rest of the afternoon and frolic under the sun…."

I raised my eyebrows at him. If I was distracted before, that certainly caught my attention. "What?"

Newton's brow furrowed as he examined me tentatively. "That was supposed to be a joke." He frowned at my lack of comprehension. "It's time for lunch."

A new wave of depression hit me as I stood up to follow him. "Oh."

"Hey, you alright? You seem pretty out of it these past days."

I sighed, letting the question hang unanswered. 'Pretty out' seemed like an understatement. The week crawled and I found myself slipping more and more. Every sound seemed like a continuous drawl, my surroundings were a blur. Nothing made sense.

If you'd have asked me at that moment what day it was, I would have not been able to answer you the name of the day itself… but I _could_ answer what day it was. That wouldn't make any sense to other people but to me, it was pretty logical. It was the sixth day of Isabella Cullen's absence, excluding the weekend that passed. Yes, she was my day marker.

I was quite anxious of running into her in the hallway or of sitting in the same room with her during class after the awkward happening that passed between us at the symposium, but my anxiety wasn't of use.

The Monday after the symposium, she didn't go to school. All of her siblings were there and I was painfully aware of them throughout the day. Sometimes I had a feeling that their eyes were glued to me, carefully observing, anticipating my every move— as if I would shout out some horrible secret that would put all of them in jeopardy. But whenever I glanced back, they proved me wrong... so I go back to whatever I was doing— which was consequently staring out into space— and the goosebumps on the back of my neck come right back. And because this occurrence happened so often, by this time, I didn't heed much mind into it as I used to. It already seemed somewhat normal, expected.

This trivial matter wasn't too much of a distraction.

I would think about the Cullens' eyes on me for a mere few seconds and my mind would swoop off to _those_ scorching topaz eyes that seemed to follow me wherever I went. I would think of how those long, smooth, brown locks would have felt on my fingers… and that dazzling smile… her breathtaking face… and as I thought about Isabella Cullen, I was certain that every nerve ending in my body was being tortured.

I couldn't explain why I felt that way. It was like my pain wanted to call out to her, like it was positive that if it continued just long enough, if it continued to surmount, it would certainly and surely bring her back. So on the pain went, coursing through me, increasing overtly as the days passed without Bella.

I tried to convince myself, make up reasons and arguments, that Isabella Cullen wasn't the primary cause of all this suffering but I knew I was only fooling myself.

It was ironic in some way that this was happening to me. I can clearly recall how determined I was in the past not to be like these Forks boys who couldn't keep their eyes away from her… these boys whose everyday life revolved around her. Now I suddenly find myself as one of those boys. What's worse is that my life didn't _just_ revolve around her— I could feel my life slipping away from my grasp and start to depend on her existence… and it scared me. And this pain doubled, maybe even tripled my apprehension.

Surely these boys, my schoolmates, were just as affected by her as I was? _Of course_ they were.

Just as I thought I could take no more, with all the pain and the unanswered questions, Mike Newton decided to interrupt my string of thoughts. Just a small distraction, but I would treat that as quite a big favor. I owed him one… whether he wanted that or not.

I was quite surprised as I walked from the classroom to the cafeteria. With each step I took, the pain that I previously felt dimmed— all the more reason to owe Newton for his distraction. But simultaneously, as I drew closer to the lunch room, my heart rate started to climb. I was so sure that as I entered the cafeteria with Newton and Tyler, my heart was just about ready to jump out of my chest. It thundered, unwilling to quiet down even as I took deep, long breaths.

Maybe I was having a heart attack… no. I wasn't having difficulty in breathing and I was sure as hell not clamming up or breaking into cold sweat.

I tried to distract myself from the pounding in my chest as we fell into line to grab our lunch. We walked back to our usual table and Newton and his friends quickly fell into their usual debate— where was Isabella Cullen?

Their theories were quite amusing if I do say so myself. One of the more far- fetched ones was that Bella was really a celebrity in disguise. Her real identity got discovered so she had to move and was now on the run. Hilarious…

The others weren't as… imaginative as this one. Although, I couldn't really quite place the theory on Bella eloping as to either funny or irritating. At first, it humored me, true… but as time passed, it annoyed me. And right now as they brought it up again, it was infuriating me. I wanted to smack their heads together so that they would shut up and throw that theory out the window.

As I thought about this sudden aggravation, I became more displeased. Why was I acting so… protective? She didn't mean anything to me. More accurately, I didn't _want _her to mean anything to me. But time was proving that she _did_ mean something in my life… no matter how miniscule.

I looked at the Cullens' table— out of habit— but her brunette hair was not visible to my eyes. What was I expecting? That she would be sitting with her family— everything back to normal? If she came back today, I would have seen her first thing in the morning. I did have first period with her after all. Stupid. I do look at their table out of habit and I should have learned not to expect anything by now. As far as I knew, Isabella Cullen could have moved to another continent.

With this realization, I was ready to leave the lunchroom altogether just to avoid this bout of depression. I was thankful I wasn't in pain anymore— why it stopped, I had no idea, I was just grateful that it did. But as I withdrew my gaze from their table, my feet remained flat on the floor. My body refused to stand up and move. My mind was telling me to sit put and just wait.

Wait for what, though? The bell? Well, the bell wouldn't ring for another 45 minutes and if that was the case, I had a lot of waiting to do.

But I didn't further question what my mind told me to do. I would sit down and wait like it told me to do— I would be a good boy. Besides, there was nothing else to do for the remainder of the lunch period so what better excuse to let my mind fly off than to sit here?

And then it happened again.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I was certain that _they _were watching me again but if I looked back and saw nothing, I would feel too assuming. What the heck. I looked back at _their_ table and my gut feeling did not disappoint.

There, staring right back at me, were butterscotch eyes. Not the pair of eyes that I yearned to see, but still.

The petite one, the smallest, Alice Cullen, was looking at me with calculating eyes. I should have flinched away from her gaze but I continued to look back at her. I swear I saw her lips vibrating slightly, as if moving in an incomprehensible speed and murmuring indistinct words, but from this distance, I couldn't be sure.

Then slowly, she smiled. My eyes widened with surprise.

Her smile was quite disarming. Not as heart-fluttering as Bella's, not nearly as brilliant and dazzling. No. She could never measure up… at least not in my eyes.

At the corner of my eyes I saw the blond boy, Jasper Hale if I remember correctly, turn his head to my direction and scrutinize me with the same calculating expression. There it was again, his lips moved like the small one's a while ago.

Just when I thought my mind was satisfied with all the tricks it played with me, I saw Alice Cullen jerk her head at me— an invitation to go to them. And as if on cue, my body woke up from its self-imposed, temporary hibernation. I stood up, my mind disjointed from my body.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked, quite surprised with my sudden movement.

"I think… Alice Cullen wants to talk to me." I said the name and the sentence more like a question than a sure statement.

"_Alice Cullen_?"

The entire table reacted at the same time, earning a few stares from the people within an earshot.

My eyes snapped back to my friends, my brow furrowed with disappointment. Yes, it was a surprise for such to happen, but they could have limited their reactions to themselves.

"Yes, her."

I sighed as I looked back to the girl in question. She was wearing the same exasperated expression as mine, but it was mixed with a hint of patience and amusement.

I dislodged myself from my seat and started to saunter towards the Cullens' table, albeit unsure, just to escape another round of similar reactions from my friends— which would have been inescapable if the discussion went on.

Both Alice and Jasper stood up as I reached their table. The big muscled one glanced at me with amusement and the blond girl acted as if I was as visible as air, but the latter two remained on their seats.

"Edward Masen, I presume?" Alice Cullen said with an air of certainty.

Once again, I was surprised. Her voice was like a chorus of bells, so soothing.

I nodded as my hands fumbled inside my pockets.

"I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you." Her smile brightened even further as we shook hands. My fingers twitched for a moment at the initial contact. Her skin was so cold.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled.

The blond boy beside her coughed suggestively.

"Oh yes! This is Jasper Hale." Then she turned towards the rest of the people at her table. "The blond stubborn one is Rosalie Hale, his twin and the goofball beside her is Emmett Cullen. They're my family." Her smile dulled for the smallest bit. "The most of my family, at least."

I needn't ask her what she meant. I nodded my head at them in acknowledgement and offered a small, tentative smile. Only Jasper and Emmett returned it. The blond girl merely glanced at me… well, _glared_ would be the most appropriate term.

Alice took my arm and turned me away from their table. "Don't mind her. She's almost always like that." She whispered softly.

I thought I might have heard a soft growl behind me but Alice's grip tightened and disabled me to look back and check.

"It's okay, really." I assured her. "What did you want to talk about?"

She glanced beside me and I was surprised to see Jasper there. Hmm. I thought he was beside Alice.

"I know this might be a bit too forward. We're not even close friends, but can we ask a favor from you?"

It was her turn to fumble with her fingers. But despite this one act of uncertainty, her eyes seemed so sure, so competent that I would indeed do her a favor.

"What kind of favor?" And why me of all people?

She smiled mischievously at me and wiggled her eyebrows. "You'll see."

* * *

**Read and review people.:)**


	14. Clandestine

**The DISCLAIMER still stands. **

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 11: C****landestine  
**

BELLA CULLEN

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"I would prefer later," I murmured more to myself than to Alice, "much, much, later."

It's been two days since I came back from Denali— two long, gruesome days of suffering due to Rosalie's constant complaints about my much frequenting mood swings. Two days of alone time albeit without peace of mind. Two days without… Edward.

Well, not entirely.

I considered that since I promised to myself not to get involved with anything about him anymore, there had to be some plausible way of getting close to him without breaking that promise; there had to be some way to quench this inexplicable desire of closeness without getting him involved in his consciousness. So at night, when my family was having their… intimate moments… I would sneak out and go to Edward's house.

I wasn't doing anything wrong to him. Nothing ill mannered—I was just watching him sleep. It was very entertaining— watching him toss and turn and not knowing the exact reason why. I could only speculate… form theories. It was irritating, not being able to question him about these dreams— the cause of his restlessness during the night.

There were times when I was sorely tempted to open his mind and listen to his dreams, but that would be offending his privacy. I wasn't that apathetic to neglect that fact.

Thinking about it, I guess you couldn't really consider what I was doing as sneaking out. Not when Alice could see what I was up to… that tidbit kept me guarded and in control and I was thankful, to some extent.

"Fine, do what you want now," Alice said, a threat underlying her tone, "But tomorrow I'm dragging you off to school whether you want to or not." She frowned. "I can't believe Esme and Carlisle let this go on for so long."

I sighed as she continued to ramble on.

"You've been away from home for a week. I thought you _finally_ got yourself together when you suddenly reappeared but no… you had, I quote, 'no idea why your feet brought you here'. Did you really expect me to buy that?"

"But it's true! I couldn't con—"

"And then you throw a fit about not going to school... And I was so excited about our new class together too."

_You know why I can't go to school, Alice. _I sent her the thought.

She frowned impossibly deeper. _No. I don't know. What I do know is why you _don't want _to go to school. _"I'll see you later Bella."

I sighed again as I watched them get in Rosalie's red convertible, thinking that when I leave tonight for my little trip to Edward's, I won't come home immediately. Maybe I would go for a short run until my siblings left for school... or hunt to satiate the burning in my throat I was sure to have after swimming in a room full of Edward's scent.

_Don't even think about escaping, Isabella Cullen. I _will_ get you to go to school tomorrow no matter what continent you end up hiding in._

Alice's thoughts were but a mere whisper as the distance between us increased, but they were unequivocally menacing— filled with car threats and blackmail. It really is difficult having a small but hugely irritating future-seeing sister.

I could see that she was up to something. She didn't ever care about me skipping school for almost a month in 1987, and now she was acting all 'big sister' on me on the whole skipping issue. Yes, she is definitely plotting something.

But her earlier words left me thinking.

My feet had brought me home, what I told Alice was true. There was this absurd instance, while I was running through the forests of Alaska and was going farther away from Forks, when I fell into a lapse of pain. I couldn't ignore it nor could I tolerate it. And as if it was waiting for that cue, my feet suddenly changed directions. The next thing I knew, I was standing near the borderline that kept our treaty with the Quileutes intact and the pain diminished to a miniscule throbbing.

A tiny and very foolish voice was telling me to pass the boundary and get to La Push, but as realization of foreboding danger sank in, I immediately raced to the nearest safe haven for me— home. I did not want to be the cause of a werewolf-vampire brawl fest. I didn't want to be the one to break the treaty with the Quileute tribe.

Remembering this peculiar happening brought back to me shadows of the pain I felt. At least, I thought it was just a mere shadow.

A sudden stinging sensation bloomed in the center of my chest. I would have brushed it off, but it started to spread. Soon, it felt like every molecule of skin in my body was being pricked by tiny, hot and sharp needles. The intense physical pain caught me by surprise, I couldn't hold it in— I couldn't suppress the pain. In the back of my mind, I sort of knew what was going to happen next. My feet would take its own course again. And it did.

My feet led the way.

I was flying through the forest, not having a single idea on where it was taking me. I was sure that I was getting nearer to my destination though, because the stinging and the burning were mellowing out. I continued to run until I reached a familiar car-filled lot. My feet had brought me to Forks High.

How pleasant. It brought me to the place I mercifully avoided going to. Traitor.

I immediately turned around, but my feet did not let me run back. It seemed like it had detached itself from my conscious thinking— taking orders instead, from my subconscious. And it seemed like right now, it was my subconscious that was taking control.

I sighed. Since I couldn't leave school and I didn't want to go to my classes, (thankfully my subconscious wasn't forcing me to do that yet), I would just snoop around and maybe check on… certain things.

I started going towards the classroom I knew my siblings were in, but then the bell suddenly rang. I checked my cell phone— it was lunch.

I scaled a tree that was near the cafeteria and tall enough for people to not see me. Perched on the tree, I felt like a predator again— eyeing the scurrying, measly humans below me as prey. But I shook that idea out of my head at once. Humans were not prey. They couldn't be prey to me. I was supposed to be a good vampire. Ha!

At the top of the tree, I saw my siblings heading towards the cafeteria. As they went nearer to my location, their eyes darted upward to me. Rosalie looked torn between being irritated and amused. Alice, Emmett and Jasper's lips were pressed into fine lines, obviously trying to hold back smug smiles and peals of laughter.

_Knew you would cave in soon. _Jasper's mental voice was ringing with amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at my siblings as they sauntered away, some snickering at a volume that was too low for the humans to hear.

At the height I was on, the scents of the humans below me were still quite compelling. But they were dulled by their entanglement with each other and by the clean air gushing through. One scent though, rose above the others, hitting me so strong that I almost lost balance. I didn't need to see the messy bronze hair slowly weaving through the crowd to know who the scent belonged to.

Edward was walking alongside his friends who were, as usual, acting like hyperactive children. It was so clear that he felt out of place with them and that he was not too pleased with their actions. It seemed like he didn't want to be with them at all.

It annoyed me that, due to my current position, I couldn't do anything about it. His so-called friends were egotistical, arrogant, immature teenagers… I couldn't see what was holding him there.

I continued to observe his face as the group lingered outside the cafeteria. Only then did I see the drastic changes that took place in his form.

True, I watched him as he slept. But I only saw the face of an angel as I did so. Despite the occasional tossing and turning, his face seemed calm as he slept. There was nothing alarming with what I saw of him at night. But now, awake, with light illuminating him, I was irrationally furious with what I saw.

His skin was too pale to pass of as healthy. His face had thinned; he was obviously not eating enough. And under his eyes were dark circles. He could have been a vampire, if not for his still green eyes and mouthwatering scent.

What did he do to himself?!

I was fuming. Unwomanly words were racing in my head. But my anger fell into melancholy as I continued to study Edward's face. It was bare of emotions on the surface, but looking into his eyes, he looked like he was torn to pieces. The sadness, the anguish I saw was heartbreaking. He was a complete mess. But what had gotten him into such a state?

I felt my protectiveness over him resurface. I didn't like seeing him looking so defeated and worn. I didn't like it when he was in this state. It pained me, unreasonably, seeing him like this. I wanted to be able to do something, but I didn't know what I could do.

As they finally entered the cafeteria, Edward moved with them, hesitating in his every step. I skimmed through the minds of the people inside, looking for the best view of his face. I saw him looking in the direction of where my siblings were and saw as he sighed deeply and looked away, putting back his emotionless mask.

Why did he do that? All of the questions swam in my head as I removed my sight from the mind I was invading.

Seeing him like that was too much for one day. I took one last fleeting glance at him, my frown deepening.

I would inevitably watch him sleep again tonight. I would replace this image with the one of his sleeping form— the one that had disarmed me with its innocence.

Jumping down from the branch I sat upon, I sent my last message—request— to Alice, before I ran back home to wait for nightfall. I was sure that the urgency and desperation was so evident in my mental tone, but I didn't care. Let her think what she wanted to think.

_Do what you can... Please._

She would understand what I meant.


	15. Resulting Reactions

**A/N: I would just like to say that **chapter 10 and 11 happen simultaneously.** So while Edward feels all of those things, Bella's experiencing stuff too. You get my drift?:) The two chapters go hand in hand so I suggest you read through them again and imagine one chapter happening while the other is also on going. :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Resulting Reactions**

BELLA CULLEN

I regretted my decision of coming back to school almost as much as I regretted letting Alice, under my own free will and volition, tow me around like a pack mule in her profligate shopping trips. Of course, I only allowed her to drag me off without complaining as a token of my… appreciation for what she accomplished for me the day before.

She showed it to me in her mind— how she acted at once when I told her in that parting mental message to 'do what she can'.

I was strangely irritated when I saw how easily Edward came over to our table to speak with her, it slightly displeased me. But some influence from Jasper could have helped greatly with reeling him in. That or the curiosity the _Cullens_ held to outsiders had inclined him— at least that's what I tried convincing myself with.

But despite his courage to go to a table filled with vampires (of course, he didn't know that), he still showed a great amount of hesitation in doing Alice a favor. Evidently, anyone would feel the same, if someone they barely knew, almost a stranger, asked them for a favor. Then again, with Jasper there, any other effort of getting him to cave in was inconsequential.

The favor itself was actually more of a request, an invitation if you may. To some other Forks High student, being asked to sit with _the_ Cullens was a dream come true— it was of the utmost honor, an idea so ludicrous to us. The way those students, or other normal people for that matter, viewed us— like gods and goddesses… like royalty, that could never be truly clear to us.

Yes, we were made to appear as beautiful to them, our intended prey. But the way they treated us, gawked at us, was more of a nuisance than a benefit.

It didn't matter though. No matter how they forced themselves at us, we never gave in to their words of adoration… never became too close for comfort… never opened ourselves up for companionship…

That is, until Edward came.

I had no idea what sitting with my siblings could mean to him.

Was he pleased? But why would he be?

Confused at the abruptness? Of course. Even I would be.

Anxious? He didn't need to be.

Or did it not matter at all? I certainly hoped not.

I yearned to know what was going through his head when Alice asked him to join them for lunch.

Of course, Rosalie was not the least bit pleased with that arrangement. And when Alice told her that it was not only for my own peace of mind, but also to make sure Edward had sufficient nutrition intake, her bitter and furious retort was accompanied by an outraged growl.

"What are we," her eyes blazed, "his nannies? Why should we care about what happens to him?"

I would have let the argument drop but she just had to continue with her rampage.

"Humans die every day! He shouldn't be any different. He's going to die. If not from the sudden drop in his appetite, he's going to die one way or _another_…"

Of course, I could see the implications Rosalie's sentence held. He could die of natural causes or of some other sort… meaning monster-induced. My eyes blazed with a red haze then. Pouncing on her seemed like a necessity at the time, snapping her in half would have been quite nice too. But I had enough control not to do the latter— she was still my sister… no matter how indifferent she was to the human my life now revolved upon.

The fight would have turned pretty gruesome had the family not intervened. Emmett had to use his full strength to contain me, and that was saying much as he rarely used his full strength. Even Jasper had a hard time trying to subdue us. In the end, Esme had to step in and reason with Rosalie and I, well mostly Rosalie, as Jasper went out to get a break from all the raging emotions. When Rosalie still wouldn't concede, Esme firmly grasped Rosalie's shoulders and spoke with such an authority none of us had heard before.

"Your sister feels strongly about this human. Think of how you would feel if it were Emmett in his place."

"That's not the same thing." She answered in a more controlled voice and a hard look in her eyes. "That _human_ is not Bella's mate."

Esme shot her a disapproving look. And for a moment, the truth came crashing down on me like the heavens were shooting downs balls of fire. He wasn't my mate. He never would. He never could.

As long as he was human, that is.

I immediately felt shocked and extremely guilty for even considering changing him into one of us— considering taking his life away from him. All the more for thinking, even for a brief moment, how it would be like having Edward as a mate. Besides, I believe that all I felt towards him was attraction— attraction and a little concern over his well-being… perfectly normal. Alice and Jasper had different thoughts and opinions regarding that matter.

He _was_ unbelievably beautiful for a human. And different from the others, somehow. But for even thinking of him as a prospective mate…

Was I really that selfish already?

For that brief moment, I somehow understood Rosalie's perspective.

Why delve deeper, why seek something more with him, a human, when at the end of the day it would bring us, me, nothing of consequence at all? Why threaten the precarious balance our family strived for? Why play with danger?

But amidst that, I cared for him. He was human, a threat if all this ended badly, but the care and concern I felt for him could not be overlooked. And as if Esme could read my mind, she startled me and everyone in the room into quietness with the next words out of her mouth.

"He's as good as." The tone of finality she used silenced back my and Rosalie's retort and brought a smug smile on Alice's face.

Up until now, Rosalie and I had a non-verbalized agreement of not speaking to each other.

Sitting at our usual table, which was now unusually void of the common on-lookers that stood near us all the time, Rosalie and I acted as though neither one of us existed. Even Emmett was affected by our fight.

He was at a cross-road, actually.

Rosalie was his mate therefore, siding with her was inevitable. But at the same time, he had a soft spot for me, his sister who was always his accomplice in all his trickery. Emmett was truly disgruntled by not being able to be with me as much as before whenever Rosalie was with us. And to further complicate things, Alice took it upon herself to make Edward's sitting with us a permanent arrangement.

I was caught by surprise, as she led Edward to the empty seat between me and her.

I did not see this when Alice showed me how she asked the favor from Edward. She deliberately blocked this one out. Alice really took my words to heart.

One side of me was pleased with having Edward near me so that I could further unravel more of his character. But the other side was furious of having him so close to danger.

As expected, Rosalie glared at him whenever she had a chance— whenever Emmett was distracting her. Edward didn't appear to be fazed one bit by her hostility towards him. Of course, what with Alice's constant small talk and Jasper's continuously sending all of us calm waves, it was manageable.

This arrangement also brought a slight inconvenience. My siblings and I now had to eat the lunch that we bought to keep up with the human act, and vampires don't really have the appetite or the stomach for human food.

Along with that inconvenience was the tense and awkward atmosphere that hung between me and Edward. We still hadn't talked since the symposium incident and it seemed like none of us was brave or foolish enough to bring it up. It could have been more productive if I had continued to stay atop a tree and observe him as the day progressed. Hence, my regret at attending school today.

It was actually the worry for Edward that finalized my decision to attend my classes… that and the stubbornness of my feet which, once again, disjointed itself from my mind and made its own decisions.

I was aware that there wasn't really much that I could do even if I were present at school. Moreover, Edward didn't really _have_ a problem. I was just… overwhelmed with anxiety over his well being that I made a huge deal about it. But all the same, I felt more at ease when I was near him— when I could see and convince myself that he was alright and safe.

This new experience, this new feeling of being so apprehensive about someone other than my family was mind-boggling. It was frightening at some point, but it also brought certain exhilaration.

Having someone to care about outside the family brought a certain contentment. And at the same time, it resurrected all the frozen emotions I had not experienced for over a century. If a dead heart could beat again, mine certainly would.

"Oh Bella, I forgot to tell you your elective class."

I raised an eyebrow at Alice. Alice never forgot anything. She was deliberately saying this now, but for what reason, I could not imagine.

"You have the same class with me and Edward. Isn't that great?" Alice beamed.

Ah. The little pixie _was_ plotting something.

"Fabulous." I muttered.

Alice continued to smile despite my sarcasm. "Aren't you going to ask me which class we're in?"

I complied. "Which class are we in?"

"Performing Arts." Good lord, Alice was all but bouncing in her seat with excitement. This was never a good sign for my sanity and peace of mind.

"Calm down Alice."

I looked at Jasper pointedly. '_Can you please control your wife?'_

His brow furrowed with concentration, but the twitching of his lips betrayed his amusement. '_That's proving to be difficult right now.'_

"But Mr. Goodshow already assigned a piece for us, it's impossible for me to not be excited. I want to practice it already with you and Edward." Alice continued.

It took everything I had not to growl at her right then and there. I could feel Edward stiffen next to me.

"Excuse me?" My face betrayed no emotion.

"We're supposed to work in triads, so I volunteered us." The annoying pixie was obviously amused.

"Excellent." I muttered.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Alice," A soft, velvet voice said. "Maybe I should just pair up with Jessica and Mike."

I stiffened at the names. I looked to my right and found Edward frowning. I immediately felt guilty. He didn't deserve my stubbornness. Although I couldn't say the same for Alice.

"Don't be stupid." I said, my eyes softening. "It's not a problem."

His eyes shot up and met mine and I immediately felt a shiver go up my spine. It was so long since we've had eye contact, let alone speak directly to each other. I felt as if my dead heart jumped as I reveled in his gaze.

"Yes, don't mind my sister. She just loves to go against everything I say." Edward looked away and faced Alice again. And I found myself missing those emerald orbs. Wow, surprise, surprise.

'_Not to mention going against what I see.' _Alice grumbled in her thoughts.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Edward said. His tone wary.

"You already have, human." Rosalie muttered under her breath. Her voice was so low; there was no possibility in Edward hearing her.

Alice and I frowned.

"I insist." Alice told Edward, reaching out for his hand and enclosing it in her small, pale ones.

Edward, despite the coldness I knew he felt, didn't jerk his hands away from her.

The reaction in me was instant. I growled loudly at Alice in my mind, capturing my whole family's mental attention. At the same time, a low hiss issued through my lips, for non-human ears only. And I swear my knuckles couldn't have been any whiter by the way my fists rolled.

'_Whoa. I didn't know Bella was so territorial'. _Emmett laughed in his mind, amused.

Rosalie's mind was filled with surprise. _'Well what do you know, Bella's toughening up.' _That particular thought did not help me one bit. I growled through their thoughts again.

'_There's no reason to get upset. Your jealousy's choking me Bella.' _Jasper sent, trying harder to calm me down.

Territorial? Upset? Jealous? Me?!

'_Cut it out before Edward sees you, Bella. And you're going to give me a heart attack with the way you're glaring daggers at me.' _Alice sent.

Alice let go of Edward's hand to appease me. In a calm manner. As if nothing unusual had happened during those last few seconds. Alice was good at hiding these things. Sometimes better than me.

I tried to ease up, but it was not easy. Alice continued to send her thoughts to me, soothing me.

'_I just held his hand as a sign of sincerity Bella. I'm not claiming him or anything. I have a mate, remember?'_

I felt the jealousy waver, embarrassment now seeping in.

'_Edward is yours.'_

That did it. Remorse flooded me. It was wrong, irrational for me to have acted that way towards my sister. Such a strong reaction shouldn't have been set off by a mere touch, all the more a touch from Alice. Alice! My loving and sweet pixie.

Jasper had more right to be jealous than me as Alice, _his _Alice, was holding the hand of another man, but he just sat there nonchalantly. I admittedly overreacted. Again. The reactions Edward brought out in me were certainly disconcerting.

"Shall we?" Alice said in a surprisingly cheerful voice. Wow, she is good.

My family stood up, Edward hesitating to follow, but Alice urged him to move. I sat still for a while, the last to stand up, then ashamedly followed them out with my eyes downcast. I would make it up to Alice later.

"Bella?"

I was surprised as I saw a pair of black leather shoes in front of me. I was even more surprised as I looked up and saw how close Edward was to me— only a step away, his emerald eyes twinkling with concern.

"Are you alright?" he said, his voice soothing every muscle and nerve in my body.

"Of course." I offered him a small smile, not really feeling alright. "Where's the little pixie?" I asked, looking around and not seeing her.

"She went on ahead."

I frowned. Why?

"Why didn't you go with her? I'm not much of company right now." I gave him an apologizing look.

"You looked… troubled. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He smiled softly. Almost endearingly.

My heart, if possible, surged with emotion. Maybe I did feel for him— more than I realized or accepted.

My eyes softened as I smiled back at him, "We're going to be late." and reached out for his hand.

He seemed surprised and that made me think twice about the sudden contact. But as I led the way to biology, I saw a content smile on his lips. I could only hope it was because of me. We walked together, hands never separating, to our class.

And I suddenly found that I _was _alright. So long as he didn't let go of my hand. I would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was a long chapter people. A Christmas gift. LOL. :D No really, it was to atone for my long absence.:) How did you like it so far? Do tell me.:)**


	16. Complications

**A/N: So, in my opinion, this isn't one of my best chapters... but hey, what do I know. I actually contemplated a lot if this is where I wanted my story to go and after a lot of... self-debates, the answer was, 'yes, sure, I can work with this.' So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.:)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Complications**

Bella Cullen

_What, Alice?_

I was irritated, to say the least. I had always believed that Alice and I had a connection— one wherein we knew whether the other was in need of help or a distraction or whether they just wanted the other out of their hair. But now, I was starting to question that belief.

_Finally! _She answered back, her own mental tone, impatient.

Throughout the day, Alice's voice kept dimly echoing through my mind. Now, normally I would have immediately let her in. I would have answered her mental calls the minute the first reverberation was made. But now, I didn't. It was rude of me not to respond to her appeals but the times that she called on me to open my mind to her was extremely inconvenient and annoyingly untimely— times when I was with Edward.

Three days had passed since I came back to school after my departure to Denali. And one thing that was constant throughout those days, aside from the favorable overcast weather, was Edward's companionship.

I thought that our relationship, if we even had a strong enough foundation of acquaintanceship for it to be remotely considered as any kind of relationship then, would only go downhill since the symposium incident. But, not for the first time when it concerned Edward, I was mistaken. That first day back at Forks High, his concern on whether I was alright surprised me. I would have thought that his instincts would have told him to keep his distance from me, after being in contact with my venom-coated teeth. All the more that whatever normalcy that could have been achieved between us, could not be possible anymore. But it seemed like whatever was branded as 'normal' for humans, could not be stereotyped on Edward. He was different altogether.

Throughout these three days we were almost, according to Jasper, inseparable. True, we walked to whatever class we had together, together, we went to the cafeteria together, we ate lunch together albeit with the presence of my family, and we walked to our cars together. But I really couldn't see that as spending a_ lot_ of time with him. So I told Jasper that his opinion was an exaggeration of what he really saw, but as it was, he only smiled, smugly, at the rejection. Deep inside though, I found that I was pleased to have that kind of feedback from my brother.

And I found that, whenever I was with Edward, I became inexplicably irritated when a third party would intrude on our limited time together— may that intruder be family or not. Now, for example, Alice was again, intruding on a rather entertaining conversation we were having (at least, it was entertaining for me) by repeatedly banging on my mental doorway.

_Just spit it out Alice. My patience is rather short today. _

_Just today? _She raised an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes in return, warning her to get on with it or I'll be slamming the door on her mental face within the next five seconds.

_Okay, okay! I just thought you would want to know that I had a vision that concerns you and…_

My head slightly jerked in her direction, my attention was now caught. _And?_

_Well, see for yourself. _She replayed the vision to me, and I instantly stiffened. I felt Edward shift slightly next to me as I did so.

_When? _I asked Alice, alarm now present in my tone.

_Tonight._

_Just him?_

_Yes. _As I looked at Alice, I noticed how her eyes became blank, as if shielding herself from any emotion that she did not wish for me to see. Immediately, I grew suspicious.

_Is there anything else that you want me to know of?_

_No, not necessarily. _She sent in a firm, yet deviously humorous tone. _You can go back to playing with Edward now. _

And with that she stood up and went to dump her tray. Jasper followed suite, as did Rosalie, then Emmett. Edward made to stand but stopped when he saw that I was still sitting down. He sat back down, eyed me curiously as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and continued to watch me. Adrenaline, or something similar to it, rushed through my body. He looked so… _adorable_.

"We still have ten minutes before class." I answered his unvocalized question.

He simply nodded. His eyes danced as he continued to unwaveringly gaze at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, grinning.

He sat up straight and merely shook his head.

I frowned at his slight lack of verbal response. "What, is there a non-talking deal between you and Emmett that I should know about?"

Surprisingly, Edward had warmed up to Emmett and Jasper and vice-versa due to his daily lunch rendezvous with my family. Emmett would untiringly make deals and bets with Edward and he would relentlessly lose too, and this kept him plotting more ways to find Edward's 'weak spot' as he called it. Jasper would join a few times, but he was not disheartened like Emmett when he lost. It was quite amusing, seeing them get along.

"No, I was just thinking…" he trailed off, unsure.

"About?"

He eyed me carefully, then shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Hey Edward!" An annoying, high-pitched voice sounded loudly.

I turned and saw Lauren Mallory walking towards our table, half- dragging Jessica Stanley along with her. Her voice softened in what I took as caution as she addressed me. "Isabella."

"Lauren. Jessica." Edward nodded, the unease in his voice was apparent to me. I simply smiled at the two of them, extremely displeased at their disturbance and frustrated at their use of my full name.

"You don't sit with us anymore." Lauren said to Edward, pouting in a way that maybe she thought was cute, but made my intestines roll.

"Yes, well…"

"You should make up for it." At that point, wary of what she was up to, I opened Lauren's mind and flinched at the loudness and piercing quality of her mental voice.

… _said that Edward's a classic gentleman, so there's no way he would refuse me. That would only make him look bad._

"Um…" Edward's eyes shone with confusion, his fingers brushed through his hair, making some of his bronze locks fall over and frame his brow.

_Oh my gosh! He did that hair thing again. God, he is so hot when he does that. Maybe he did that for me on purpose. _Lauren's misled thoughts made me want to puke, but I struggled to keep a straight face.

"I mean, it's the least you could do, right? For keeping us hanging?"

Edward smiled politely, his unsure eyes flashed to me for the briefest moment. "What do you have in mind?"

_I knew it! He is _so_ into me. _"Well, if you're not doing anything tonight, we could catch a movie." _Or if you'd rather, you, me, some rope and whipped cream. _

A familiar wave of jealousy flared at Lauren's invitation. My fists clenched as my eyes flashed with anger and disgust. I've had enough of this girl's perverted thoughts! I was aware of the misplaced protectiveness I felt for Edward, but I couldn't let him go out with someone as perverted as this high school girl.

But what could I do? What if Edward wanted to go with her?

The Stanley girl eyed Lauren with awe; probably either due to her bravery or her foolishness at asking Edward out. I observed Edward carefully and saw the tension in his body, the unease in his eyes. No. He couldn't possibly want to go out with this girl.

Why couldn't _they_ see that?

"I'm sorry, but Edward already has plans for tonight." I smiled as politely as I could, answering her in the sweetest voice I could manage under such circumstances.

Edward's head snapped to face me, eyeing me questioningly. Lauren and Jessica faced me with their eyes as round as saucers, as if they had forgotten all about my presence up till now.

"He does?" Jessica asked warily, eyeing Lauren with speculation.

Lauren raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. "With who?" _Someone got to him first?! When I find out who that little slut is, I'm going to—_

Edward's eyes flickered to mine, as he opened his mouth, unsure of what to say.

"With me." I smiled at the two prying girls.

I felt Edward stiffen, once again, beside me. Suddenly I became unsure whether it was right of me to act on impulse. What had I gotten myself into? Certainly, there would be hell to pay when Rose finds out about this.

_What?! _"Oh." Lauren's voice was filled with surprise as she exchanged glances with Jessica. "Well, we could go another time then." _What, are they dating? But he's MINE! Oh my god, wait till I tell Mike and Tyler— they are going to blow when they find out. I can't believe he got through_ Isabella Cullen_, of all people! Well, he is absurdly gorgeous, but still…_ And with that they retreated, heads bent together, talking about their newly learned gossip.

"So tell me, since when did I have plans tonight?"

I turned back to face Edward. His eyes still showed his uncertainty, but his grin showed his amusement.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" I winked at him, grinning back.

His smile was still in place as he sighed. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What, you wanted to go out with her?" I asked, incredulous. Did I make a mistake in interpreting his body language?

"No, it's just… you shouldn't have lied to them. Knowing Jessica and Lauren, they'll find a way to see if my 'plans' are authentic."

"Lied to them?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't tell me you're really going out with me tonight?"

I suddenly felt unreasonably disheartened. What if he didn't want this alternative? That didn't cross my mind. But surely an engagement with… a friend would be more agreeable than a date with someone who merely wants to use you for their own benefit? (of course, he doesn't know that.)

"Not unless you don't want to." My cheeks would have been flush red right about now, if I were still human.

"No, I… It's fine with me." I could have sworn that his eyes softened, infinitesimally. "Are you sure?"

"Hmm. Why do I feel like it seems so unbelievable to you?" I grinned slightly at his hesitance.

"Oh, it is." He laughed. I found myself in awe at the musical sound. "If you didn't intend to lie to them, then you don't have anything better to do tonight, do you?"

"Why would you deduce that?"

"Well I can't think of any other reason on why you would even consider making plans with me." A small smile appeared on his face. The trace of bitterness present in it, made my curiosity soar. Did he really think so little of himself? That was practically an insult to all his admirers in Forks High.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?"

Edward started to shake his head slowly and as he opened his mouth to speak, the warning bell went off.

"We should go." I said, standing in complete synchrony with him.

We were almost to our biology class, when I suddenly remembered Alice's forecast on class today. They would be blood typing. And though I was sure my restraint would be well-off, I decided this morning that I didn't want to risk things with Edward's soon-to-be exposed blood. And frankly, I couldn't prick my finger— and if there was _any_ possibility at all that that miniscule needle could even hope to puncture my rock-hard skin, there would be the question of the blood, thank you very much.

"I need to go." I told Edward, sounding somehow sad.

Edward turned back to face me, relatively startled. "You're not going to class?"

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while."

He smiled, amused. "Who are you and what have you done to Bella?"

I laughed, and then sighed. Walking away from him now would be hard. But waiting for tonight would be even harder. "I'll pick you up later at six."

Edward frowned. "Shouldn't I be the one picking you up? It's hardly proper to let a lady drive to a date." He paused, and he frowned deeper. "_Is_ tonight a date?"

"Well, it is the most… appropriate term." My lips twitched as I fought the urge to smile, his uncertainty was comical. "And besides, I can't let you pick me up. For one, you don't know where I live."

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow at me. "And you know where I live?"

I stiffened. Idiot. Of course to him, I've never been to his house. He didn't know about the nightly visits I made. "Hmm… I think everyone knows where you live. Chief Swan _is_ your cousin."

"Of course." He chuckled, and again my eyes slightly widened with awe at the enthralling sound. "I'll see you later, Bella."

I smiled back at him and watched as he sauntered toward the biology room, then turned and made my way to the car.

I wasn't at all surprised to see my siblings all assembled there when I arrived, leaning against my beloved car. They must have already been well informed about our visitor.

"Why did you do that?!" Alice all but attacked me as I reached the car.

"Do what?"

"Make plans tonight out of the blue! And with Edward Masen, of all people!"

My brothers and sisters straightened up from the car and looked at me with various expressions. Rosalie was, as expected, infuriated. "She what?!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." I answered in a flat tone.

"Don't tell me you forgot about who's arriving this evening, or did you think a nice little get-together between the three of you would have been nice?" Alice's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I don't see why his arrival would be of any problem."

"Bella, isn't it a tad bit skeptical that Damien's visiting alone?"

Jasper looked at me with concern. "Alone? Why isn't Cadence with him? Rose, she's your friend right?"

Rosalie, still annoyed with my impulse action, answered in a hard tone. "The last I've heard of her, she was in Greenland, with some other male that she was infatuated in."

Cadence was, supposedly, Damien Roux's mate. And Damien Roux was a two century old vampire, an old friend of Carlisle whom we met on his visit to Italy a century ago, who liked to think of me as something worth possessing. To be frank, he was infatuated with me and he tried everything in his power to make me his… till Cadence came into the picture— a new, easier to get, shiny toy that he could do whatever he pleased. But now that Cadence was, according to Rose, off to Greenland playing with her new toy, it seemed like he was bent back on chasing after me.

An idiosyncrasy about him was that once he wanted something done, he wouldn't rest till it was finished. There were times when he was distracted from his course of action, but still, he would find ways around said distraction. He wouldn't care who or what stood in his way. And because of that, along with several other reasons, there was no way in hell that I would allow him to go even a mile near Edward.

Damien Roux was dangerous.

It didn't matter that he didn't have any supernatural power. The mere fact that he was a vampire that heeded no mind to anything other than himself was already enough reason for me to fly Edward to another continent and keep him as far away as possible from Damien Roux.

"Bella, Damien has been planning this trip for over a month. And believe me that it's _you_ he wants to see, not the entire family." Alice told me, her eyes narrowing.

"If he wants to see me as badly as you imply, then he can extend his patience for a couple more hours."

Alice huffed in annoyance. "If Damien doesn't see you at home later, he will surely go and seek you out. You know how perseverant he is when it comes to you. Even before he met Cadence, it was you that he was enthralled with."

"Then I'll leave after I see him." Uncertainty started to flow through my skin. Alice was right; Damien was all if not persistent.

Alice narrowed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "And you expect him to not follow you? All the more to let you go so easily?"

"I…" I stared at her, concerned. I didn't think of that. All I thought about was getting Edward away from that malicious girl.

"And what will you tell him when he asks you where you're going?"

"He shouldn't snoop around other people's businesses." I said weakly.

Alice's eyes flashed with contempt. "Bella, if Damien sees you with Edward… Well, let's just say that I wouldn't want to look into both of your futures when that happens."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review people. It _does _make my day.:) PM me if you had any ideas or if you want anything to happen. I'll try my best to include it... if I find it appropriate.;) Thanks!**


	17. Substantial Unearthing

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but Alyanna Swan, Damien Roux and Cadence Blythe. The twilight world characters belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. THIS DISCLAIMER WILL STAND FOR THE REST OF THE STORY AND IS SUBJECT TO REVISION ONLY UNDER CIRCUMSTANCES THAT NEW, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS EMERGE.**

**A/N: **Here's a good, long chapter for y'all.:)

* * *

"_Today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding on to something and I do not know why."_

– _Thunder, Boys like Girls_

**Chapter 14: Substantial Unearthing**

"Well, you look dashing," Alyanna joked as she caught me looking over myself, for what seemed like the millionth time this night, at the mirror.

I answered with a quick, strained smile. And this caused her to raise an eyebrow— I would usually make a clever retort on her compliments but I was not in the mood for witty banters as of now.

I was irrationally agitated as I waited for 6:00, for the ringing of the doorbell that signaled Bella's arrival. I twitched as a car would pass, or when a soft purr of an engine would become recklessly close to the driveway. To say that I was nervous could be considered as a pathetic modulation of the tension I was feeling. And this was injudiciously uncalled for— it's not like this was a real date… just an innocent rendezvous between friends. That was_ if _I could even consider Bella as just a friend— and that fact she, or anyone for that matter, could not know of. Not now.

But truth be told, I knew this wasn't the sole reason for the erratic beating of my heart. Since the symposium incident, which was now hopelessly buried in thick water, things started to get weirder. Or maybe it was because I started to notice things I didn't heed much mind into and found that they were quite unusual. A whole week I restrained my curiosity. A whole week I formulated possible theories and explanations on the Cullens' and Hales' peculiarity… I don't know how much longer I can suppress the longing of finally knowing the truth— to end my speculations which were now reaching frighteningly ludicrous levels.

I wasn't dim-witted to not realize that she, her family was different. There was something… _wrong _about them that made them… _right._ Perfectly right. That was a huge paradox that I intended to solve.

It didn't help my sanity at all that an old family friend told me some of their tribe's old legends when Charlie brought me down to La Push for a visit to his friend. The little boy scoffed at his tribe's legends but I, on the other hand, couldn't fail to see how frighteningly comparable they were to the current issues at hand. I wanted to believe as their elders did… but it seemed so idiotic at the time to just trust in their local folklore.

I wanted to know the truth, and I wanted it to come straight from Bella's lips.

"Where, may I ask, are you going tonight?" Alyanna asked as she observed me walking about in my room pretending to look for non-existent things to pass the time.

"Just out."

"With?"

I shrugged, "A friend."

"_A_ friend?" I didn't need to look back to know that she was grinning widely, "Which friend?"

I frowned, "Why are you so interested?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Who I go out with doesn't really concern you," I said, facing her and seeing that she _was _grinning. Idiotically, I might add.

Her lips were pressed in a fine line, fighting the urge to smile, "Fine, be like that. I'll see who she is when she gets here anyway."

"And why would you presume that it's a girl?"

She laughed loudly, "Edward, you're a nervous wreck. It would be much more comforting knowing that a _girl_ caused this rather than someone of the same gender," her smile faltered, "unless, it is of the same gender."

"I'm not nervous," I brushed away her latter comment, feeling my face heat up, "Is it that obvious?"

Alyanna smiled, wickedly amused at my discomfort, "You should contain yourself before Renee sees you. That would send her off on a field day."

I sighed, closing my eyes.

I felt Alyanna stand next to me and I flinched as she tousled my hair. I scowled at her. My hair didn't need to be more disarrayed than it already was.

"It looks better like that," She winked, "Trust me."

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. My heart hammered. I didn't hear a car pull over…

"Time for the big reveal," Alyanna said, raising an eyebrow and rushing to get to the door first.

I was momentarily stunned but I was snapped back to consciousness when I heard Alyanna's muffled greeting. I ran down the stairs, jumping the remaining three steps and turned toward the door— only to see my cousin and Alice Cullen in a tight embrace, Alice bouncing up and down in excitement, Alyanna's face a mask of pleasant surprise and puzzlement.

I felt my chest ache slightly. She must have come here to say that Bella cancelled. Of course. I shouldn't have drowned in expectation— she _was _the queen bee after all... I wouldn't blame her if she regretted her abruptness at lunch. She could have just called earlier though, and relieve me from the anxiety. Maybe royals _were _all the same…

I sighed and started to trudge my way back upstairs, until a melodious voice stopped me on my tracks.

"Hello Alyanna."

I turned slowly and felt the world slip from under my feet as I laid eyes on the inhumanly beautiful girl standing in the doorway. My heart stuttered and its beating immediately started to quicken. And as if she heard the irregularity of my heart beat, her eyes darted to me, once again shocking me with their molten depths— the golden orbs smiling with the secrets it held.

"Hi Isabella," Alyanna's voice was wrapped with curiosity, the greeting turned into a question.

"It's Bella," I corrected automatically, knowing how Bella hated to be called by her full name, as Bella also corrected Alyanna.

Alyanna raised her eyebrows and furtively exchanged glances with Alice, who in turn merely smiled.

"Edward, Alyanna, who's at the door?" Renee's voice echoed from upstairs.

Alyanna and I exchanged a glanced, my eyes silently pleading not to let Renee know— she wouldn't make me live through this if she did.

"Er, it's just Alice mom. Alice Cullen," She yelled, pushing me through the door, "Alice, mind if you come in first?" she pulled Alice inside, not even waiting for her okay, "You should go," She whispered, winking at us as she closed the door, muffling Renee's answer.

The atmosphere started to thicken as we stood in front of the door in an awkward silence.

"Did you have a particular place you wanted to go to tonight?" I asked, clearing my throat which suddenly felt dry.

Bella visibly relaxed as she turned to face me with a small smile on her face. "Anywhere's fine."

We walked to the car and I opened the door for her, asking if she wanted to eat something first. She grinned, her eyes shining yet again with whatever she was hiding, and told me she wasn't hungry. This didn't surprise me too much.

I went in, pulled out of the drive way and headed to our destination— all the while my heart was still hammering against my chest. I could practically feel the flow of blood through my body, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I parked near Port Angeles, still not answering Bella's questions on where we were going. I was smiling, smirking more like, the whole drive here. Her stubbornness was adorable.

I was taking her to a place Alyanna and I used to go to when we were little— a huge patch of the sky was visible there, and the grass, sprawled with wild flowers, was like a thick fur carpet… very comfortable to sit on, not the stingy kind where you would itch all over for the first five seconds you sat on it. The trail leading to it was slightly off of the main road but did not leave much to stray. It was bordered by a variety of rocks and further surrounded by the green vegetation that was the trademark of Forks.

"We're going into the woods?" Bella asked, her eyes wide with concern, as I led her to said trail.

"Don't worry. We're not going that far inside."

She frowned. "It's not safe to go in there… with all the wild animals, especially since it's almost twilight."

I chuckled to ease her apprehension. "I won't let you get mauled by a bear, Bella."

"Getting mauled by a bear is the least of my worries." She muttered. It looked like it wasn't something she intended for me to hear so I ignored it and sighed.

I firmly grasped her shoulders, ignoring the pleasant tingling of electric shock that went through us— which happened to me every time our skin was in contact— and nudged her to walk forward.

She started along the path unsurely and I offered her a small smile. I watched in amusement as she muttered words under her breath, too soft for me to make out. Her eyes were wide and alert as they swept the perimeter of the visible trees. It almost seemed like she was waiting for something to jump out and attack us.

I let myself fall a step behind her, ready to catch her if ever she tripped— I could only wish she would though, so that I could have an excuse to hold her in my arms, as I knew that that occurrence could never happen, graceful as she was.

Huge towering trees surrounded the path, thinning as it went deeper into the woods. Although it was already getting dark, I knew this path to be safe— having already walked along it during later times. Nevertheless, I felt the urge to hold Bella near me, wanting to give her a tangible source of protection… though I was partly sure she didn't need any. I thought the better of it though, and resolved to just holding her cold hand as I started to walk faster, ahead of her, and lead her through the clearing of the trees. I didn't bother to glance at her reaction anymore, knowing it was alright with her. The act of contact was becoming a habit for us this past week.

We emerged through the trees, and the night sky was clearly visible in the open field. Wild flowers were still strewn randomly around the field, dancing in the soft wind, splaying the field with a rainbow of colors that was only slightly visible in the moonlight— just as I remembered it. The stars twinkled brightly, patches of light in the dark firmament, clearly asking for appropriate attention and admiration. Unluckily for them though, I was a bit too pre-occupied with something far more enthralling.

I tugged at Bella's hand as I sat down on the grass, urging her to do the same. She wrapped her arms around her legs in an embrace as she curled up beside me and looked up at the stars, amusement and wonder battling prevalence in her eyes. I felt my own eyes light up with wonder as I postulated reasons as to why her eyes contained such emotions.

"This is breathtaking," Bella's full lips was graced with a tender smile. I felt my own lips tug at the corner. "How did you come across this place?"

I looked up at the blanket of stars, not really seeing them clearly. How could I when something far more captivating, something far more radiant was sitting just in an arms' reach?

"When we were young, Alyanna and I liked to wander around by ourselves. We kind of got in a dare of some sorts and we landed up in this place," I glanced at her, her eyes were alight with curiosity, "The grass was slightly taller then… and there were less trees, I think."

"You and Alyanna seem pretty close."

I smiled slightly. "We treat each other as brother and sister. Though she loves to annoy the hell out of me, I can't deny that she makes everything more… bearable. She keeps my mind off things."

I saw her eyes swimming with questions.

"It was harder to keep my mind off petty things when I was still in Phoenix. She wasn't there to distract me." I added.

Bella nodded, mimicking me as she looked up at the star-studded sky. We sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"You never did tell me…" Bella started, a few moments later.

I looked at her, expectant.

"Why did you move to Forks?" she asked, her gaze unwavering as she looked into my eyes. I was a bit taken aback— no one had directed that question to me in such a straight-forward manner.

I looked away, uneasy.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She tried to sound soothing, but I could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

I ran my fingers through my hair instinctively. I considered telling her the truth… which was surprising as no one knew the real reason I moved here apart from Alyanna. The two Edwards in my head reasoned with my consciousness. Edward one was yelling at me that I was crazy to even consider exposing this weak part of myself to Bella— it was afraid that she'd use it somehow against me. But Edward two reasoned that she would never do that, not to me nor to anyone else for that matter. She just wasn't that kind of girl. Edward two also supposed that if I wanted her to tell me the truth about _herself _and if I wanted to earn her trust, the first step would be to give her _my_ trust. Not that I didn't trust her— my trust was something she already held, I had unconsciously given it to her— no, that was not the reason I was so hesitant in telling her.

It was pride, if nothing else… I was embarrassed that I fled from Phoenix due to such a trivial reason— it was a blow to my male ego. I felt my face heat up once again.

Bella's eyebrows shot up as she saw me blushing— it was the first time she saw me do so, and this thought made my cheeks redden further.

How was I supposed to tell her in such an embarrassing circumstance?

"There's no need to be embarrassed. What, your ex was maniacally stalking you?" she grinned, but I thought I saw her eyes considerably tighten.

I smiled at her attempt to make things lighter for me. That didn't erase the fact that my face was as red as a tomato now, though. Her last comment was the breaking point.

"I wasn't strong enough." I muttered.

Her eyes showed her confusion. "Strong enough?"

I sighed, averting my gaze from her searching eyes. Now or never, I thought. If I wanted this to work though, the latter option was already null and void.

"Back at Phoenix, I was very… different. It wasn't just a matter of physical appearance, maybe there was something wrong with my genetic make-up but I could never truly relate to people of the same age as me. I didn't fit in anywhere."

I glanced at her, gauging her reaction so far. Her glorious face betrayed nothing.

"Most people there tended to avoid being caught in the same company as me… They didn't want their reputations to be muddied by my existence." I chuckled humorlessly.

Bella's eyes seemed to tighten then, her entire frame stiffened. "Why?"

"They were afraid." I shrugged.

Her eyes seemed to flare, causing the gold to smolder. "What were they afraid of?"

"The people there… they classify each others' self worth not only by their financial status. In Phoenix, your heritage, how you look, how you act, how many parties you went to, how many bottles of alcohol you can chug down… everything is accounted for," I paused, arranging my thoughts, "So even if you were filthy rich, if you didn't satisfy all the categories, you would still be a nobody. So those who were popular were not only rich, they were also malevolent."

"The most powerful back then, the popular crowd, the 'royals', they were also the most foolish," I sighed, "They did everything they could to appear cool, following their queen bee around. As long as she wanted something, there were no boundaries as to what her followers would do. It was quite… exasperatingly stupid of them."

"And following her orders, they did everything they could to make me an outcast." I frowned, thinking, "I still don't know why she made them do that… I don't recall doing anything that would make her hold a grudge against me…"

I sighed again, looking at Bella. She sat beside me with a small frown on her face. Even though that defect was carved in her lush lips, her beauty was still breathtaking.

"I wasn't strong enough to continue enduring that. So when the opportunity came for me to leave Phoenix, I immediately grasped it." I paused, contemplating whether I should continue. "In the long run though, I guess I should be grateful that they were as ruthless as they were."

Bella eyed me questioningly. "Why?"

"Well if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have moved here and made real friends." I winked at her. "I wouldn't have met you." And fallen into loving you.

I froze. Now where did that thought come from? I liked Bella. Very much. But I hadn't come to terms yet whether I _loved_ her. Wasn't it too soon for that? Inevitable as the path to it may seem?

Bella's eyes widened slightly and she ducked her head, as if embarrassed. I could only subtly see the ghost of a smile on her lips. I continued to look at her, musing over that observation.

"And at least here, I get to feel… not too different." I added as an afterthought.

We were silent for a while and I tried, yet again, to appreciate the brilliant stars. And yet again, the attempt was futile.

My eyes darted down as I felt something cold and my heartbeat quickened as I saw Bella's small, slender hands enclosing my own. The already dim stars blackened and were absorbed by the night sky as I met her smoldering gaze.

"You are different," She whispered, "and very… important to me."

My heart was about to all but jump out of my chest. "As you are to me…" I said, my voice as soft as hers, every word burning my lips, and I vaguely considered not continuing what I wanted to say.

I weighed my choices. Should I destroy the moment or hold on to it and maybe lose the chance of ever getting the answers I wanted? My burning curiosity got the better of me. I wanted the answers more as of this moment.

"But, you're also… different." I whispered.

She stiffened infinitesimally. Her eyes were brimming with unspoken questions.

I focused on her expression. Would anything change between us, I wonder? One way or the other something would. I was honest with her, and now I wanted _her_ trust. It was time for her to tell the truth.

I brushed her cheek softly, gently— as if it was something preciously delicate. I felt her shiver under my touch and I dropped my hand. A sudden surge of bravery rose up my chest as she took my hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

An understanding seemed to pass between us. She wanted to know how much I knew— exactly what my words had implied.

"Your skin is pale white and ice-cold," I murmured, "I've watched as your eyes change color, growing darker as the days pass. You move impossibly fast," I held her hand tenderly in mine, keeping my grasp very loose in case she wanted to withdraw her hand from mine, "You say you have fast reflexes but I don't believe it's just that. Even though you got over to me so fast at the symposium, the impact, my weight, it should have sent you falling too but you were standing straight as if it didn't even bother you." The words spilled out of my lips now, too fast. "And when we were about to leave, when I was trying to push you away, I couldn't. I'm pretty sure I'm not that weak. You were as still as a rock."

I averted my gaze from her, slightly embarrassed from what I was about to say next. "It sounds ridiculous but when you eat, it appears like it takes you a great deal of effort, like you'd rather not eat at all. And there are times when… you seem to be… communicating with your siblings without needing to talk." I stumbled through my words and frowned, realizing how manic the things I just said sounded.

Bella was very still now. I could tell from the way she held her body that she was very tensed. Seeing that, I was starting to regret saying my thoughts out loud. I lightly traced patterns on the back of her hand, wanting desperately to calm her. She relaxed slightly and spoke in a quiet voice.

"You're too perceptive for your own good."

I didn't drop her gaze now as she looked into my eyes— searching for answers that even I didn't know.

"What are you?" I whispered, surprised at how rough my voice sounded.

She hesitated, but then her eyes filled with fiery determination. "What do you think I am?"

* * *

**A/N:** So there isn't really anything too major that happened here. I only wanted Bella to know about Edward's history more. The truth is, this isn't where this chapter is supposed to end but if I continued it, it would be too long already. This _is_ already fourteen pages, so to speak. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was hard to put together, one of the hardest by far.:) Oh and before you ask, the place Edward brought her to is not their meadow. It's a different place. The meadow _might _make an appearance later though. _So_ pleaaaasssssee **REVIEW.^_^**


	18. Sweet Surrender

"_I want you to know, with everything, I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know. _

'_Cause I played my heart out to show that I won't let go."_

_-With me, Sum41  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sweet Surrender  
**

"All I know is… you can't be _just _human."

I was suddenly wary of my words. Should I tell her what I knew? What if I offended her? I breathed out as a small smile formed on Bella's lips.

"I thought we've already established that," she joked, but her eyes were guarded, "With your description and all."

I looked into her eyes, trying to unravel the mysteries they held. I never had as much difficulty in reading someone as I have with this beatific creature. And that of course, led me to be more enthralled and captivated with fascination.

"Do you have any theories?"

A flashed a smile at her. "A few."

"Will I be able to know these 'few' theories?" her voice was light, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

I calculated her expression, gauging which I would tell her, or if I should just give up and tell her everything… but I wanted _her_ to be the one to tell me. It was childish of me, but I wanted to know that she trusted me enough that she was able to tell me her secret. I compromised with myself to give only details that would dance around the border of things, but never really reaching the center.

"Er, you're some kind of superhero?"

"Nope," She replied, popping the 'p', "Kryptonite has no effect on me whatsoever."

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?"

She smiled slightly. "No radioactivity."

I couldn't help notice that she hadn't ruled out the whole sentence. I was silent for a while, debating whether I should point that out to her.

"What, that's all you could come up with?" Bella asked, playfully nudging me with her shoulder.

My fingers brushed through my hair, making some bronze locks fall over my eyes. I could feel my face starting to heat up again, suddenly recalling one of my earlier thoughts concerning her.

Bella's eyes lit up with wary amusement. "You're keeping something from me."

I glanced at her, feeling the blood rush up to my face. "No, I'm not."

"What is it?" She paused and I felt her move slightly, "Won't you tell me?"

I looked up and saw that she had moved to sit directly in front of me, so that we were mere inches away. I made the mistake of meeting Bella's gaze. My heart stuttered once as her golden eyes melted into a fiery pit of topaz. The words were out of my mouth before I could even think twice. It was not fair— her ability to dazzle me into submission.

"The first time I saw you, I thought I saw an angel. No one could be human and be as breathtaking as you."

It was true. Perfection incarnate could not have been born into this world by human flesh. There had to be some divine intervention.

A hint of sadness made its way to Bella's eyes and I wanted it to disappear immediately. "I'm no angel."

"You are to me." I whispered as I reached out to catch some locks of Bella's hair as they flew out in the gentle wind, letting it glide through my fingers. I marveled at the soft and silken texture.

"Edward, everything you've told me… they're all… _good_. What if I'm not good?"

I shook my head slowly. "You're not bad Bella."

Her eyes flashed with contempt. "I'm dangerous."

"I didn't say that you weren't." I said warily, giving her that.

Her face grew confused.

I held her face tenderly in my hands. "You can say that you're dangerous… that much I understand. That much I can give in on. But you're not bad. And I will never allow you to convince yourself that you are."

I could feel my eyes lighten. They always turned gentle when they looked at her, at the same time I couldn't hide the intensity in them.

"You don't see yourself clearly. You're nothing but good. You're the epitome of good— just like an angel, _my_ angel. You're heaven-sent to me, in more ways than one… ways even I can't fathom."

Her eyes widened and I worried if I had said too much. So much for keeping my emotions in check. So much for keeping things light. It would have made no difference, made things simpler if I had just yelled out from the start how much she has me enraptured in her goodness, in her beauty— how she managed to capture my heart.

The patience and kindness in her tone, the compassion and selflessness in her smiles, the gentleness in her eyes— I had known her for such a short period of time but I knew that, and I was willing to bet my own life, all of these pointed to one thing: she was _good_. And somehow, she was blind to her own goodness, to her own perfection. She was blind to how she stole the position of being the center of my universe and held everything in my life on the tips of her fingers.

And suddenly, it didn't matter to me what she was. All that mattered was how my world became non-existent when she arrived in my life. There was nothing much of the 'my' part that was left in it, because my world now was hers. If she were to be taken away from me, I would find no more reason to exist. She was my life now. Every flicker of emotion, every spur of thought, every breath I took— everything revolved and led back to Bella. My life was hers to own. My heart was hers to do whatever she pleased with it. And it would always be hers, she would hold it, unknowingly as she did now, and I had no intention of taking it back.

And now, I knew I wasn't falling in love with her. Now, I realized as I looked into her innocent topaz eyes that I already was. And this hit me with the speed of a wrecking ball, making me feel off-balanced at such a great change.

I could feel it, the changes taking place in me effortlessly adjusting to make room for her. It was so natural, it was like my heart had known she would be coming, knew that eventually the space in it was going to be claimed by her. But unbalanced as I was feeling, I did not falter, because she was holding me up, becoming my center, my source of stability. My entire being was hers now… if she wanted it. And I would ask nothing in return. Allowing me to be beside her, to be with her, was enough.

Nothing else mattered now.

I didn't care if she was some supernatural being. To me, she would be Bella… just Bella— not some mythical creature, but the woman who I held dearest and most precious above anything else; More than my own life.

"That's funny." She muttered.

I worried suddenly if she heard everything I've just thought of, but I immediately regretted considering that— my cheeks burned again. I blushed so much tonight, I've lost count.

"I'm serious, you know." I frowned jokingly.

"I know." She smiled gently, holding the hand that was still cupping her cheek. I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "It's just that, the way you perceive me… that's exactly how you are to me."

I swore that my heart leapt with joy at her words. If that was any indication that she felt even the slightest hint of what I felt for her, my heart would have leapt out of my chest with ecstasy. But I didn't want to assume so much.

She suddenly smiled accusingly at me. "You do a good job of distracting me, you know."

Hmm. I wasn't trying to. I widened my eyes innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your theories?" she asked, curiosity burning her every word.

I sighed dramatically, deciding impulsively. "I told you everything I've got."

"Well, that's not very much." She frowned, but I could see her eyes practically bursting with relief.

From there, I knew that she didn't want me to know… she _hoped_ I didn't know. I would be sorry to disappoint her when the time comes that I would have to tell her the truth— that I did know… well, the general idea, that is.

"I'll find out sooner or later." I grinned at her, teasing.

Her frown deepened. "I wish you wouldn't try."

I held her gaze in mine, looking at her from under my lashes. Her eyes grew darker. "I won't have to… if _you_ tell me what you're hiding from me."

She closed her eyes, closing me off to my only window to her thoughts. Bella drew a ragged breath before she spoke. "I can't."

"You can't…" I brushed her cheek again, loving the feel of her cold skin on the back of my hand. "But you want to."

There was a long pause, the length of a few heartbeats. Then she opened her eyes. The earlier bright gold was now deep amber. "Yes. You don't know how much I want to… how much I want you to know."

"Then tell me." I breathed, my eyes burning into hers.

"I told you, I can't." Bella's voice was torn, agonized. I didn't like that.

I held her hand and started to trace patterns on it again. I could feel her burning stare, calculating, wondering.

"A compromise then." I murmured. "I won't force you to tell me what you are…" at least, not at this moment, "but you have to explain to me why you can't tell me."

I glanced up at her, to see her reaction.

She bit her lip and held my gaze. She pondered on this for a long moment then finally, she sighed. "Fine, but that's all I'm going to tell you."

"For now." I murmured to myself. If she heard me, which I was slightly sure she did, it didn't show.

There was a longer pause.

"Go on then." I urged her.

"I can't tell you because…" she started off hesitantly. "I just can't."

I frowned.

"Edward, what I am… I can hurt you. A small mistake, a tiny lapse of self-control… I could off you by accident." She flinched, her tone became urgent. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make any mistakes that can harm you and dragging you into my world, giving you knowledge for you to be a part of it…" she was shaking her head now, desperately wanting me to understand. Then suddenly, her expression changed.

"I _want_ to tell you what I am. I want you to know." Bella smiled humorlessly. "But I'm essentially a selfish creature Edward. I don't want you to leave my side and I know that if I tell you the truth you so want to know, you'll run away from me. I'm too selfish to allow that to happen."

My heart was pounding as I listened to Bella's words.

"How are you so sure that I'll run away from you?" I whispered, holding her eyes in mine, determined to let her see that I was sure as hell not going anywhere.

"I know you will."

"I won't." I smiled sadly, gazing into her eyes which were noticeably lighter now. "It feels wrong… when you're not with me. It's not the same when you're not by me. I…" I paused, feeling my eyes begin to smolder. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

I could see that she was torn. Her eyes were clear glass windows to her emotions. It was the only thread I could hang on to when I wanted to decipher her thoughts. It was there, crystal clear— joy, longing, fear… agony. Why though?

"This is wrong." She closed her eyes, groaning. "I should have stayed away. I shouldn't have let it go this far."

"What, are you going to leave again?"

I suddenly felt hot fury at the thought. I wouldn't let her. I couldn't. If she was selfish, so was I.

"I should. It's the right thing to do."

The anger transformed into an aching at the center of my chest. It was suffocating, twisting my insides. I suddenly felt desolate. The mere thought of Bella gone… it was unbearably painful. I felt a lump in my throat.

"You told me that you didn't want me to be hurt…" My voice was but a mockingbird's fluttering wing. I knew she could still hear me though. Her hand was still in mine and I unconsciously tightened my grip on it.

"I don't."

"Then stay." I looked into her eyes, fire blazing in my eyes. Her eyes widened slightly. "Don't leave." Don't leave_ me_.

"I said I should leave…" She looked into my eyes that were burning with anger and anguish. "But I don't think I _can_ leave anymore. I want to be with you too badly that I don't think I can stay away from you, too."

My head was starting to spin at the turn the conversation made. Earlier we were joking with each other, teasing, smiling playfully at my silly theories. And now suddenly, abruptly, we were confessing. And what was more was that it seemed that Bella wanted me too; maybe not as strongly as I loved her, I couldn't even dare hope for that, but for her to return even a fragment of that emotion… I think that the stars were finally shining brighter.

"I keep trying to convince myself that I shouldn't be selfish, that I should just let you get on with your human life… that I shouldn't steal you from your world… You're too important to me. But whenever I consider the possibility of me leaving, the pain is excruciating." She frowned. "It's getting harder to keep myself in check every day. I'm seriously considering just giving up and letting the chips fall where they may."

"Then just give up." I murmured.

"So easily said…" she whispered, playing with my fingers, "you really should stay away from me."

"No, I can't. I won't."

"You'll just get hurt! What I am… I'm wrong for you."

"I don't care anymore." My eyes flashed with conviction. "I don't care what you are."

Her golden eyes blazed with anger, but I stood my ground. I didn't so much as flinch. "You don't care if I'm not human? If I'm a monster?"

"I don't. Whatever you are, you're still Bella…" I squeezed at her hand, trapping both of them in my own. "You're still the smart, talented, stubborn, beautiful, amazing girl who has touched my heart the way that others haven't."

"If you knew what I am, you wouldn't have said that."

"Wrong, again." I shook my head. "I told you, it doesn't matter to me what you are."

She looked into my eyes, searching for something and I stared back at her unblinkingly. Finally she sighed, visibly relaxing as she did so. Somehow, I knew that she had surrendered.

"You're just as stubborn as me." She smiled softly, sadly. "But I'm still saying that I'm no good for you Edward."

"And I'm saying that that's absurd. If all else, I should be the one saying that, but with your name at the end." I joked, ignoring how my heart had leapt as Bella said my name… it sounded almost endearing to my ears.

She laughed lightly. My heart skipped a beat. "And you accuse me of not seeing myself clearly."

I was slightly relieved as we made our way back to the earlier, lighter mood.

"That's not an accusation, it's a fact. You really don't."

"As do you."

"How so?" I challenged.

"You're beautiful, smart, witty, a perfect gentleman… It's almost impossible to find the right words that would be sufficient enough to describe you. You're perfect in every way." She smirked suddenly. "Besides, haven't you noticed that almost the entire Forks High female population is basically offering themselves up in a silver platter? All those girls want you."

I felt my face heat up again. "That's ridiculous." I scowled.

"But true." She pointed out.

"Well then… they shouldn't be tiring themselves with all the effort." I looked at her again, brushing away the loose strands of hair on her face. "Someone already owns me."

"She's a lucky girl." She teased, a playful smile threatened to form on her lips.

I chuckled slightly. "Three guesses who."

Her soft laugh intertwined with my laughter and I was pleasantly surprised at the beautiful harmony it created. It seemed like she noticed too.

Bella's eyes, radiating with joyful wonder, smothered me with their tenderness. She leaned forward and rested her head on my shoulder and I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I breathed in her alluring scent— the slight hint of strawberries complimenting the luscious aroma of freesias relaxed my every muscle.

Bella twisted around and relaxed against my chest. Her hands rested on mine as my arms tightened securely around her tiny waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder and watched the stars dance in the night sky. We stayed like that, never moving, feeling each other's breaths as heartbeats passed us by.

My eyes stayed focus on the sky, waiting. I had almost forgotten why I brought her here. It was almost time.

Bella gasped as the first star shot across the heavens. I smiled as I saw her eyes dance with delight. Other stars fell, following the first shooting star to wherever it landed and I found myself wishing that this moment never end— that Bella could stay beside me, stay in my arms, for as long as we both lived.

"This was why you brought me here." She said, finally getting it right.

I smiled down at her, running my fingers through her hair. "The stars would never be able to compare to your brilliance… but I hoped that you would like it."

Her musical laugh echoed throughout the field. "The way you perceive me is ludicrous… but I liked watching the shooting stars with you. Thank you."

I grinned, sheepishly. "Thank Alice. She was the one who told me there would be a shower tonight."

She chuckled at that.

"Still…" the back of her hand brushed my cheek and left a burning trail despite the coldness of her skin. "It was _your_ company that made it so enjoyable."

"Hmm… I think I can agree to that."

Bella rested against my chest again, now just looking up at the sky.

I sighed in contentment. I could stay like this forever. But the moon that shone in the darkness was a treacherous scoundrel, reminding us of the ever moving time.

"We should head back." I said a few moments later.

"I suppose." Her voice sounded disappointed. I smiled at that.

Bella stood up first, yanking me up with her. She led the way this time, holding my hand firmly in hers— it seemed like it was becoming desensitized with her cold skin. Not that I minded.

I walked slowly out of the forest, not really wanting to face the real world again so soon. And to my pleasant surprise, she followed suit. It seemed like she wasn't too eager to go back either.

Guiltily enough, I couldn't help but feel pleased.

* * *

**A/N:** Did my beloved readers like it? I hope you did. One of my _favorite_ chapters so far.:) So, Edward didn't tell Bella what he knew and Bella didn't tell Edward what he wanted to know… Yet.;) *evil grin* Looks like they've reached an impasse on that issue. But on the bright side, they resolved some _other_ issues as well. You should have heard them. They were constant voices blabbering in my head. Very hard to concentrate on other things when they won't shut up, you know.;)

Anyway, **REVIEW** please.:) Good, **looooooooooong reviews**— so that I'll be fueled up to write some more.:)


	19. Amendments

_"A smile is a curve that sets everything straight."  
- Phyllis Diller_

* * *

**Chapter 16 Amendments**

I woke up to the soft musical rhythm of the raindrops splashing against my window. I got up and stretched, soothed by the dancing raindrops— they were jumping, weaving together— which were mirroring the emotions that were growing rampant in my body. The drops were calm pitter-patters, a mere soft drizzle. But with each drop, I unearthed the urgency, the excitement as they freed themselves from the clouds that were encasing them.

It was with that urgency that I headed downstairs and it was with that same façade of calmness that I timed my every step. I didn't want to appear too keyed-up, especially if Renee was in her rare, observant mood.

I thought I was doing a good job controlling myself, the keyword here being "thought."

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning," Alyanna observed as I ate my breakfast.

I smiled. "Does it seem like that?"

She scoffed at me. "Ed, you go down every morning with your eye lids dropping every five seconds and a permanent scowl on your face—"

"Lies."

"—now, your eyes are wide and sparkling and you actually finished your food within an hour," she looked at the clock and her eyebrows rocketed to ceiling, "In a span of eight minutes, in fact."

I chuckled, causing her to be more amazed.

I was well aware that everyone in this house knew that I was not a morning person. I made that evidently clear when I fell asleep on the dining table my first morning here— literally fell— and Renee had to use her oven timer to completely bring me to my senses. She would assure that I was thoroughly conscious before she left me in the kitchen during breakfast since then.

"I had no idea I was like that, really," I grinned at Alyanna.

"Okay, you're definitely high on something," she smiled, a curious expression on her face, then she scooted closer and leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "I suppose this means you're date with Isabella went well?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Yeah… just keep saying that to yourself, Eddie." She smirked.

"I wish you would quit that," I wanted to look as stern as I sounded but I couldn't wipe the smile on my face.

"Edward's awake?" Renee made her way into the kitchen, "and smiling?"

"Surprising isn't it?"

"Yes, to say the least."

"I thought he didn't like waking up so early?" Renee paused, "I'm sorry, _despised _would have been the most appropriate term."

"Maybe he finally found something worth waking up so early for."

"I'm right here, you know." I pushed my chair from the table and stood up.

I took Alyanna's words as my cue to leave. I could practically feel the threatening Spanish inquisition racing towards the room.

"I should go. I'm going to be late for school."

"Of course. Leave an hour early for a ten minute-drive. You never know when a deer could cross the road and take thirty minutes of your time."

I grinned, already making my way to the door, "Exactly."

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I was still mulling over the chances of a stray deer crossing the road, when I arrived at school. No deer accidents, only a few red lights that caused more or less an extra five minutes, Alyanna would be disappointed to know.

I cut the engine and got my bag from the passenger seat. The minute I stepped on the parking lot, my eyes swept the perimeter looking for the stunning brunette that invaded all my dreams. It took less than a minute to find her standing by a smoking, red M3 talking to her model-like, blond, adopted sister. Was that car also hers? I didn't think so, it was quite ostentatious for Bella… but what did I know?

I was wary of going to her while she was with Rosalie. Out of all her siblings, Rosalie was the most difficult to get along with. She was the complete opposite of their pixie-like sister. Where Alice was bubbly and friendly, she was tenacious and indifferent. I tried to be on friendly terms with her, but such a relationship was hard to construe when only one side was making effort or even bothering to attempt to be forthcoming at all. So I opted to ignore her, brushing off her glares and scowls which were almost always directed at me. I kept wondering what I could have done to earn offense but until now, I still didn't have the slightest hint.

Before I could decide to go to Bella or simply walk away and wait for class to talk to her, her eyes flickered to my direction and she smiled. My heart stuttered as she gestured for me to come over.

"You're early," her melodious voice said when I was within an earshot.

"I am?" I smirked, knowing full well that I arrived more than thirty minutes earlier than I usually did, "I didn't notice."

Her musical laughter made me smile even more. I think it was my new, favorite sound in the entire world.

"Any reason for coming half an hour early for school? Most teenagers aren't as enthusiastic."

"Alyanna and Renee were probing," I shrugged.

"Ah." She answered simply, her eyes flashed to the red convertible and she sighed.

"What is it?"

She bent over and reached for something on the backseat. "Alice forgot her notes."

Alice seemed quite forgetful. Just the other day she left her jacket at the cafeteria chair and Bella and I had to stop over to her classroom just to return it. But I didn't mind the extra five minutes. Who was I to complain when an angel was with me?

Bella's eyes flickered briefly from the notebook in her hands, to me, then to her sister. "I should look for her. She might need it for first period."

"You're going alone?" I didn't like that.

"No one's going to attack me Edward," she rolled her eyes, smiling at my hesitance, "Don't worry. I'll be quick."

I tried to smile but came up short.

Before she turned and left, I saw her glance at her sister. I thought I saw her lips quiver, as if she was saying something at an impossible speed. Her sister scowled at her, almost as if to confirm what I saw. I mulled over that as I watched Bella's retreating figure.

The atmosphere between me and Rosalie was thick. You could practically see the tension and wrap it around your hands. I didn't know what to say to lessen it though. I've never talked to Rosalie, let alone been alone with her. As I was contemplating on what I should do, I saw Conner, Mike and Tyler saunter towards us.

"Hey Eddie."

I sighed in frustration, "I asked you not to call me that."

"I didn't listen," Conner's eyes were intently focused on red convertible behind me. Mike and Tyler were too distracted by the beautiful blond beside me to even heed mind to the car, though.

"Nice ride. Smoking hot," Conner said, "This baby yours Masen?"

"No."

Rosalie was quiet beside me. Her posture was too tensed, her chin jutted out stubbornly and her jaw was set. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Whose is it, then?"

I looked at Rosalie, who looked back at me. Not glaring, merely looking— pointedly, as if expecting me to answer the question in her behalf. So I was right, Bella didn't own the grandiose convertible. Rosalie did… and it suited her perfectly.

"Rosalie's," I shrugged.

Conner whistled as his eyes travelled to Rosalie and it was not in a respectfully appreciative tone. I frowned. That was very uncouth.

"I don't mind taking a ride in that," Conner's eyes appraised Rosalie. I don't think he was even pertaining to the car anymore. "What do you say, babe?"

Rosalie glared at him. I was so used to her glares that I noticed something was off. Underlying her glare was something more than anger and hostility— there was unease. My brow furrowed. This little boy didn't pose much of a threat. He didn't deserve her fear in any way. Her disgust, now, he did.

"Hey man, back off," I stepped forward, inching slightly towards Rosalie, wanting to stand close enough to be able to shield her but not close enough that she would feel more uncomfortable.

He shrugged but stood his ground. "You putting a claim on this one too?"

"She's not a thing that someone can just claim, Conner."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're doing it. What? Isabella's not enough for you?"

His tone surprised me as much as his words did. I always felt that the aura around Conner repelled me for some reason, but I overlooked that somehow because he was always hanging around Mike and Tyler who in turn, always hung around me whenever I wasn't with Bella. But it only dawned on me now the true distance that was held between us.

"What?"

"Isn't it enough that you have all the girls here waiting for you to do them?"

My body burned with fury. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't notice. You have it so easy, Masen. First day here and all the girls worship the ground you walk on. Next few days and you sit with the Cullens— the _Cullens _who don't even give a damn about how everyone's lined up at their tails. A week, then one of the hottest girls in school is all over you. I don't even know what all these girls see in you," He spat out. "Now what? You going to do her sister too?"

I could feel Rosalie shake beside me, but I knew that it was not with discomfort as it was a while ago, but with anger. Pure hatred. And I couldn't blame her. This kid was infuriating me for even thinking of Bella like that. My fists clenched as I tried to control myself, and I was failing miserably.

"Don't you have even a miniscule ounce of respect?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"Don't you? You shouldn't act all innocent, Masen. But I guess I can't blame you," He laughed darkly, sparking more of my anger, "If girls threw themselves at me like they do to you, I would gladly take them like you do."

"I would never do that," especially to Bella, "And I'm not like that. You're messed up Conner. Don't tangle me up with your personal issues."

"Yeah Conner, that's hitting below the belt." Tyler spoke with a firm tone. I almost forgot he and Newton were still there.

"Shut up, man." He cursed at him and his eyes flashed to Rosalie. "I bet Blondie here is screwing you too. Just like her sister does."

Rosalie stiffened as Conner started to reach for her. I didn't even think before I acted.

I pushed Conner away, grabbing his outstretched hand as I did and situated myself in front of Rosalie, shielding her from his view and his grasp. Vitriol spewed from my thoughts and spread itself to my entire system. I felt my eyes darken and saw my infuriated face reflected from Conner's suddenly wide and frightened eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Rosalie," I twisted his arm so that it was a great measure away from her. "In fact, don't lay a finger on any of these girls. They deserve better than someone who won't even pass for filth."

I leaned forward and our faces were mere inches apart. I heard him curse again as my fingers tightened greatly around his wrist. My tone was covered with venom when I spoke. I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes turned pitch black with hostility.

"And never, _never_, talk or even think about Bella or any member of her family in such a way again. Don't let me do something that you will greatly regret, Conner."

I growled, so low and filled with hatred that his wrist twitched away from my grasp. But I wasn't done with him yet. I kept his wrist firmly within my hold. I knew Tyler and Mike were apprehensive about this turning more physical, but I wasn't like that. And he wasn't worth the effort.

He nodded, murmuring something about calming down as he continuously tried to break himself free.

"I'm glad we understand each other." I finally threw his hand away like it was a piece of virally infected garbage. It could certainly pas off as one, "Now, don't ever bother me or any of my friends again with your vile thoughts. Your mere presence further contaminates whatever cleanliness is left of this world."

Conner was shaking when he walked away, ran more like it, without even bothering to wait for Mike and Tyler.

Mike ran his hand through his hair, evidently embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Edward. We had no idea he had such ill feelings towards you."

"Yeah? Well, I didn't know that the feeling was mutual." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose to calm down.

"Really sorry." Mike said as he and Tyler started to walk away.

I sighed. I've never been like that— furious to the point that I could send someone to the deepest pits of hell. Then I remembered Rosalie was still there, behind me.

"Are you alright?" my voice was still rough when I turned around to look at her.

I was surprised. She looked perfectly composed as she nodded stiffly, as if nothing happened. But she wasn't scowling now, and her eyes weren't narrowed in a glare. Instead, she was frowning and her eyes were alight with curiosity and wonder. I suddenly realized that I had a lot to apologize for.

"I'm sorry."

Her surprise turned into irritation, "Why are you apologizing?"

I never heard Rosalie talk before. Her voice astounded me, the musical chorus of bells. But it had nothing on Bella's. Most definitely.

"That low life attacked you because of me. He shouldn't have said those things. Hell, he shouldn't even be thinking so insolently." I ran my fingers through my hair, displeased. "I had no idea. If I had, I would not have let him near you."

When I looked at her again, the curiosity was back in her eyes. "You are so odd."

I didn't expect that.

"You're blowing things way out of proportion— apologizing for things that aren't your fault." Her voice dropped to a whisper by the end of her sentence. "If all else, I should be the one expressing my remorse."

I felt my fury melt into confusion as Rosalie relaxed, leaning back against her car.

"I'm not exactly subtle in letting you know that I don't like you. I've treated you so horribly. I've ignored you and I know I've hurt you one way or another but despite all that, you still defended me… even though I know you know that I could have handled myself pretty well."

"It was the right thing to do." I whispered.

"Hmm…" she crossed her arms, appraising me, "You are different."

"Is it really that obvious?"

And for the first time, Rosalie _smiled_. "Quite."

I found that I couldn't resist smiling back, though uncertainly, at her. "I guess I should work on that."

"Not really," she shrugged. I could see how hard she was trying to be as casual as possible, "Bella likes you because of your… distinct, unique attitude. That among other things. I guess I'll never truly understand the attraction between the two of you, but at least I can now see how you appeal to her. You're different from your peers and that's… good. For Bella."

"Thank you." I couldn't help but let it sound like a question.

Rosalie sighed. "I really am sorry for how I acted. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." I offered her a small smile which, to my surprise, she returned. "But, may I know why you hate me?"

"I don't _hate _you, Edward." She sighed again, deeply, "I'm just worried about my sister… what will happen if this all ended badly. We all are."

"I would never hurt Bella." My voice rang with complete sincerity and determination, though her words confused me. End badly? Was that her choice wording of 'breaking up'? (Wait. Were Bella and I even together in _that_ sense? There was never really a discussion about that.) Or was it in reference to what Bella said in the clearing: that she was dangerous?

"Intentionally," She murmured, more to herself. I guessed she didn't want me to hear it.

Rosalie stood up straight and gazed up at me. Her eyes were set, scorching in its depths. A silent promise embedded in them. "I'll be on my best behavior now. I promise. I _will _try."

I smiled, slightly amused. "You don't need to force yourself."

She rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I guess I never will understand the draw." She muttered again, to herself.

We weren't friends yet, but at least the wide birth between us lessened a few.

A small cough made us break eye contact and I knew it belonged to Bella even before I whipped my head around to look at her.

"What's going on?" her eyes were glued to me and my heart started to beat erratically, "You're not hitting on my sister are you?"

My eyes widened at her serious tone, but I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when she laughed her beautiful laugh.

"I was kidding, Edward." She smiled, "I know you would never do that. Emmett would probably strangle you if you did."

I stepped forward, lessening the distance between us. I didn't like her being so far away.

"I don't really care about Emmett tearing my head off," she stiffened, her eyes flashed to Rosalie and betrayed her… hurt? I took another step, ignoring how Bella slightly flinched at the proximity, and held either side of her face delicately in my hands, "It's what I'm holding now that I'm afraid to lose. Not my head. What I'm holding now is reason enough why Emmett would never need to even consider wringing my neck."

Bella's eyes softened at my words, the uncertainty in them fading. And naturally, almost automatically, she leaned into my touch and sighed. Then slowly, carefully, she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. The electric current raced through my body like wild fire and sent my heart pounding against my chest. Instinctively, my arms made their way around her waist and hugged her firmly, locking her into place, my cheek resting atop her head. I was the calmest I've ever been as I inhaled her alluring freesia smell, wrapped around the strawberry scent of her hair. It was as if the outburst this morning never happened. I wanted to just stand here, trapped in our small bubble of peace and contentment, and never let her go. I could get used to this kind of comfort and I would never get tired of it.

"As much as I love PDA, we need to get going." An amused and partially irritated voice sounded beside me.

Then abruptly, Bella was pulled away from me. I was still frozen with shocked eyes as I watched Rosalie drag a protesting, almost flustered-looking Bella towards our first period classroom.

"I thought you were going to be on your best behavior," I muttered to Rosalie as I fell into pace with them.

Bella eyed us curiously, her eyes brimming over with silent wonder. She heard me.

"Yes but," Rosalie looked back, an eyebrow raised, her face filled only with devious amusement, "I don't recall saying I would always let you have your way."

I narrowed my eyes at her and felt my lips tug at the corner. I was amused to see that she mirrored my expression exactly. Surely, things won't be as difficult as before. I hope.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've made you wait long, but everyone deals with writer's block once in a while right? ^_^ So what did you think of this chapter? This chapter's mainly focused on fixing Edward and Rosalie's relationship, something that was quite difficult to write. So, I would love it if you would give nice, long reviews. **

**Also, I would just love you guys if you would also take time to read my other story **"Beginning of End". **Sadly, it's been getting very, very few reviews but I'm quite sure that it's a good story. So please back me up on theory, okay? Thank you so much. I just adore you, my readers for sticking with me this long.^_^**


	20. Conceding

"_Let's not forget that the little emotions are the great captains of our lives and we obey them without realizing it."_

_~Vincent Van Gogh_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Conceding**

BELLA CULLEN

"I have to say, I'm quite enthusiastic to hear this batch's performance. How about you guys?"

No one responded with anything but murmurs. Only Mr. Goodshow knew who would be performing today. He handed out our schedules in secret, and even so, the order of performances was a mystery to us.

"Of course you are." He murmured, offering the class a kind smile.

almost didn't pass off as a teacher in Forks High. For one, he was very, very lenient. There was no such thing as formality or rules in his classroom. As long as we made a good performance, he would give us some slack. Alice was jubilant. What she wasn't so ecstatic about though, was his fashion sense.

Mr. Goodshow wasn't old— he was maybe in his late 20's or early 30's. Alice swore he could have been good looking, not that it would matter to her, if only he dressed to impress. His hair was raven black, and was almost always messy, with streaks of purple in it. This caused him disapproving looks from the rest of the faculty and I couldn't blame them. I mean, what kind of teacher dyed their hair with such an eye-catching color?

He always wore plaid to school in a variety of colors, whether in pants, shirts, vests, caps, or choice in footwear. Not that there was anything wrong about plaid, but didn't he have any other article of clothing back at home? And he always wore this strange ring on his right middle finger. The huge black stone would shimmer as it caught light from the bulb. It caused me goosebumps sometimes but still, he was the nicest, least boring teacher we ever had.

"I really wish you would let me hear the song."

I was playing with Edward's fingers, a small, content smile playing on my lips while we sat on the floor. There were no tables and chairs in this class, instead, a huge mat covered the floor and instruments were scattered in every corner of the room.

"That wouldn't be fair," I murmured, "Where's the surprise in that?"

"I suppose your right," He sighed into my neck and I had to fight the shiver that went through my spine. His grip around my waist tightened as he pulled me closer to him. I relaxed my back against his chest.

"I know."

His chuckle reverberated through his chest and I felt each vibration on my back. I almost groaned at the sensation that caused.

It was getting harder to keep myself in check lately.

On the one hand, his scent still appealed to me and I needed to hunt even more than usual just to be sure that I could be in control. Every wrong blow of the wind made his scent drift to me and the venom would pool in my mouth as I tried not to imagine what his magnificent, tantalizing blood would taste like.

On the other hand, new, foreign hungers came to me, strengthening as each day with Edward passed by. Simple contact just didn't seem enough anymore. I still loved being in Edward's arms, adored walking beside him with his hand in mine, and flushed as he gave me light, tender kisses on my cheek, on my neck, every part of my face. But I wanted to feel his soft, perfect lips on the one place he didn't dare touch with it— my own. Just thinking about it made me tingle all over.

Not that Edward hadn't tried to kiss me.

He did once, actually, after we had gone to Port Angeles and we were saying goodbye— waiting for Alice and Rosalie (I was shocked that she agreed) to pick me up. We were leaning into each other, and the wind blew towards me. I quickly twisted my head away as the venom flowed, and I felt Edward smile against my cheek. He saw that my eyes had darkened as he looked back at me and simply smiled, I knew that he somehow understood perfectly what that meant.

But that wasn't the issue here. As much pissed I was at myself that I didn't allow him to give me a proper kiss yet, I was slightly thankful at the same time. I didn't know if I had that much control just yet. Being this close to him already took a lot of effort and I didn't even want to imagine what horrid, unspeakable things I could do to him if he was anywhere that close to my mouth. My lips. My teeth… My _venom-coated_ teeth.

How much longer did I need to deny myself though?

And just now, with his warm breath fanning against the cold skin of my neck, he was driving me crazy! And he doesn't even know it.

I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

I looked back up at him and gave him a small smile. "Nothing, really," Nothing that he needed to know.

He frowned but let it go. I swear, sometimes, he could read me too well.

"So, who's going to go first?"

I turned back to Mr. Goodshow, wondering who will be the first to perform. He pulled out a box and started to shake it. Oh, he was going to pull out names randomly. This would be interesting… even Alice wouldn't know who would go until he called their name. I glanced at Alice and saw that she must be having the same thoughts because she was frowning.

"Ah, Lauren Mallory."

I felt Edward stiffen the same time as I did. We both didn't like that she was in this elective. I swear, she could have been Edward's stalker— following his every move, pestering him all the time. I really should do something about that. But what?

Lauren stood up and signaled that she was ready. The music blasted from the speakers and she started to move with the beat. No, the most appropriate thing to say was that she _tried_ to move with the beat. And I would have laughed out loud as I recognized what she started to sing, if I didn't recoil from how her voice sounded. If I thought her speaking voice was bad… well, let's just say I've developed a sudden appreciation on how her speaking voice sounded. I felt Edward cringe behind me and a small smile made its way to my lips. At least I wasn't the only one that was bothered.

As Lauren continued to sing, I surveyed the room. The expressions each face held was amusing. I would have loved to photograph their shocked or blank faces. Alice's face was the best though, no competition. She had her nose scrunched up in distaste.

"_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."_

Lauren winked, trying to be sexy I suppose, and Alice's mouth dropped. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. I nudged Alice, and she finally snapped out of it. I've never seen anything shock a vampire like that before.

"Well, Lauren," Mr. Goodshow took longer than Alice to compose himself, "that was certainly… something."

Lauren beamed, looking all smug and proud, "I know, right?"

I coughed, trying to hide my laughter, as did several people in the room.

"Right, well," shoved his hand into the box, pulling another piece of paper.

By the end of the period, 7 people had performed and the rest of the class left the room chattering happily to themselves. Edward tugged on my hand and I stopped to face him.

"I'll meet you at the parking lot. I need to get something from my locker."

I nodded and kissed him on his cheek, earning looks from passers-by— glares from females. I sighed as I watched him walk away. Seriously, what was I going to do with all these females? It was like they were queued behind me, waiting in line.

"If looks could kill, Bella," Alice giggled beside me as I glared at all of the girls staring after Edward.

"Then Forks would experience a female shortage," I muttered.

Alice was about to reply but suddenly, she stiffened and I instantly opened her mind to me. My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. Oh god. Not now. As soon as the vision was over, Alice pulled me, walking as fast as she could without being too fast. "Come on."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

EDWARD MASEN

I saw Bella standing near her car, her family surrounding her. I started my way towards her when Alice caught my eye. Her eyes narrowed, as if warning me to stay put. I stopped abruptly, rooted to the spot, earning a few stares from passers-by.

What was going on?

I inclined my head to get a better view, and that was when I noticed someone else with them. I inched to the left to get a better profile.

From where I stood now, I could see that there was nothing exceptional about the person's appearance. He was blonde, so blonde that his hair almost looked like wisps of fine white thread. His skin was as pale as the rest of the Cullens and Hales and he was fairly tall. His build wasn't like Emmett's but he certainly wasn't thin to the extreme— like I said, fairly average.

But that didn't stop the red haze that covered my sight when I saw how he looked at my Bella.

I recognized that look from all the boys back in Phoenix whenever the royals sashayed past them. I recognized that look from Mike and Tyler when their respective others passed by them. It was too familiar and I despised seeing it in that blond man's eyes right now.

The pure, sheer lust was so apparent, so provocative, only a blind man couldn't possibly see it. And I hated that, hated that he looked at Bella in that kind of light. There was so much more to Bella than just her unbelievable beauty. Her radiance came from her heart, not just her body. It took all that I could not to race through the parking lot and shield Bella from his offending stare.

And then he did something that darkened my vision completely.

He touched her. No, not simply touched her. His finger traced Bella's nose and came to a rest at her lips. Bella flinched away from his hand.

The emotions that went through me were staggering. It was nothing like the righteous anger that spurned so rapidly when Conner attacked Rosalie. No, it was far from that.

My jaw clenched as loathe and resentment coursed through my entire body, making it numb to any other emotion. I stiffened, suddenly aware that my entire being was focused on this despicable man who had the nerve to look at my Bella in such a disrespectful way and then _touch _her in any way. My blood was boiling, prickling under my skin, threatening to erupt. I could almost taste the anger in my mouth. I was so sure that my eyes were visibly red with fury or black with hate, almost poisoning with their intense glare. In the back of my mind, I slightly wondered what these mixed emotions really were. They were so heavy, making my chest contract with nothing but raw negativity, raw emotion, and I wanted nothing more than to put an end to the pathetic excuse of a man that was standing, staring hungrily at my beautiful angel.

My fingers ran angrily through my hair and I sighed in frustration. I wanted to do something, anything to get Bella away from that hateful blond. Why did Alice want me to stay put? Hell, why did I even oblige to stay put in the first place?

I started to make my way towards Bella, ignoring Alice's frantic glares, just to see the blond get in a black Mercedes and drive away.

"What happened?" I was shaking, quivering with anger, my arms crossed and my fists clenched at either side of me, earning shocked and surprised looks from the Cullens but I didn't care. All I wanted was to know that Bella was safe and untouched.

"I told you to stay," Alice frowned. I ignored her, my eyes completely focused on Bella.

"Who was that?" I demanded, "What did he want from you?"

"Who was who?"

My eyes narrowed, "The blond guy who just drove away in the black Mercedes," I all but growled in frustration.

"Oh, that," Bella's face betrayed how confused she was at my behavior, but she answered nevertheless, "He's an old family friend. It was nothing." She shrugged.

"It didn't seem like nothing," I didn't want it to seem like I was being overprotective, but I was still infuriated with that despicable man and I knew I wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

"Edward, what's gotten into you?"

My fingers ran through my hair again. I've never been more furious in my life— I felt like I was about to explode.

"Believe me, if I knew I would gladly tell you," this time I definitely growled, the tension in my tone was undeniable.

I heard Jasper cough beside me, hiding his laughter, saw Alice press her lips into a thin line, fighting the urge to smile. I saw Emmett raise his eyebrows and I even thought that I saw Rosalie's lips twitch into a quick smile. All the while, Bella grew even more confused than ever.

"Look, if this is about Damien—"

"_Damien?_" Venom coated my tone as I snarled out the scum's name. Despicable.

"The blond guy? He has a name, you know."

"That _thing _doesn't deserve to have one," I glowered.

Emmett's booming laugh didn't distract me as it usually would have. Jasper's chuckle didn't surprise me as it once would have. My anger was such that I didn't feel anything else but this loathing for… for… _Damien_.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Bella's tone turned into one of annoyance and that caused my irritation to impossibly grow even further.

"Why don't you ask _Damien_?"

"What? Why are you dragging him into this?"

"Did you even care about how that obnoxious guy looked at you?" I was almost yelling, bringing outside attention to our little group, but control was but a thing of the past now.

Bella's eyes flashed with contempt, "Oh? And how did he look at me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I laughed in disbelief. "Don't tell me you didn't notice at all?"

I was aware that we were fighting— our first genuine fight— and in front of her family too. But they, right now, looked wickedly amused, so I wasn't bothered too much. I was also aware that our little argument could be heard by everyone who passed by and I didn't have enough sensibility in me to even care.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"I just don't want _Damien_," I growled his name, "getting within a mile radius of you."

"Well that's quite impossible because he's staying at our house."

If I had the ability to go aflame, the whole town would be smothered in the inferno.

I heard something snap and no, it wasn't my sanity. Bella's eyes widened, both with amusement and concern as she eyed the broken aviators in my hand. I didn't really care, I had hundreds of those back in Phoenix, all in perfect condition.

"You should have spared the aviators, Edward," it was Alice that was the first to speak, flinching as she mourned for the demise of the aviators.

"Edward, ca-" Bella's hand reached for my arm, but I twisted away from it and made to walk away, cutting off what she was about to say.

"I'm going home."

I felt their stares follow me as I walked away from them, my steps never faltering in speed. I knew it was irrational for me to get mad at Bella— it wasn't her fault that she was so damn appealing. But couldn't she really see how much desirable she was to the male population? Didn't she care at all how they looked at her? And what those stares do to my already chaotic, out of control emotions? But I couldn't really blame her, and I didn't, really. I had no right to. More so, I had no reason to. Because I knew that who I was really mad at, who I was blaming was myself— for losing control as I did, for biting Bella's head off and for possibly… hurting her feelings. I flinched at that thought.

"Edward, wait."

Reflex reaction. My pace slowed down, unintentionally. She was beside me in a span of a heartbeat, Rosalie in tow, and Alice and Jasper behind them.

"Edward," her voice was desperate. What caused Bella pain, hurt me. And it hurt even more, knowing that I caused that.

I turned around, my eyes downcast, and sighed. "I'm sorry. That was very rude of me."

"You must have had your reasons. Did I do something wrong?"

The irritation made its way back. "You're absurd." Of course she would blame herself. "You didn't do anything wrong Bella. It was all me, really. I'm sorry."

I could see that Bella was at a loss for words, eyeing me with concern. She never saw me like this before and truth be told, I don't think I've ever acted like this before, at all.

"I don't… I just don't understand."

"Join the party," I muttered under my breath.

I noticed Bella's eyes flicker to Alice, then to Rosalie and finally to Jasper and recognition flashed through her face. The concern in her expression slowly slipped away as amusement replaced it. This sparked my irritation more. How could she be even slightly amused at a time like this?

"Edward," she started off hesitantly, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" I was protective, naturally. But jealous?

I've read how jealousy affected a person in numerous different books, seen it portrayed by different actors on-screen, but never have I felt it for myself before. If this _was _jealousy, then I seriously undermined the strength and brutality of it— the abruptness of it, the force, the unexpected timing of its arrival. How could one emotion be so powerful that it almost puts an end to all reason?

"You're jealous? Is that it?"

"That's not what I'm trying to get across."

"Then what exactly do you want to get across?" she sighed, but she was smiling now.

"I just don't like seeing anyone look at you like the way he does. It's impertinent and uncouth."

"So you are jealous."

I sighed, partly irritated and slightly uncomfortable, "Why do you keep pushing that?"

"Just tell me, _are you jealous_?"

"I'm not!" I threw my hands up in frustration, contemplating that, "I don't know. Maybe."

Then Bella surprised me as she simply smiled, her eyes turning gentle, cooling the heat in my head, "Edward, you know I only have eyes for you."

"That's not…" I sighed, greatly uncomfortable at the direction our conversation was heading. The boiling in my blood turned into a mere simmering, "You didn't have to tell me that."

Bella laughed, her musical tone effectively calming me, "I know… but I felt you needed some reminding."

She took my hand in hers, her cold touch calming me as efficiently as her musical laughter. My eyes snapped to look at hers and I slowly melted under her smoldering gaze. Moments passed by and Bella's fingers continued to stroke the back of my hand gently, soothingly. I was vaguely aware on how her siblings made their way back to her car, trying to subtly give us some privacy. My shoulders dropped, the tension gone.

I sighed and bent my head down in shame. "You're right. I am jealous… but I shouldn't have acted like that. That was uncalled for."

Bella laughed, "It was entertaining. I didn't know how amusing it would be to see you so jealous. I… sort of liked it."

"Well, I'm glad my discomfort brings one of us enjoyment," I muttered, feeling my face heat up once again, this time with embarrassment, not with anger.

She tugged me to her and giggled, sending a tingling sensation down my body. I was utterly distracted. "Do you want me to apologize?"

"You don't have to."

"Hmm."

Bella tangled her fingers through my hair and bent my head towards her. My heart stuttered as her eyes smoldered into mine, alight with golden fire. Her lips, barely touching my heated skin, glided from my jaw to my cheek then back again. I drew a ragged breath, completely forgetting what had just happened. I wanted to touch her, to bring her closer to me but she held my hands in hers in an iron grasp— this was _torture_. Then she completely surprised me by nibbling on the spot just below by ear, and I was so sure my body was burning, throbbing… well, a _certain_ part was. I had to stop myself from groaning out loud and at the same time, I had to stop Bella from getting too near my lower body, even if what I wanted was the complete opposite. Then she whispered, her sweet, cold breath fanning my ears, causing me to shiver.

"Are you sure?"

I gulped, unable to make any other sound than a soft moan as she continued her pattern— neck, jaw, cheek, then back.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I felt her smile against my skin.

Unconsciously, my hands twisted in her grasp, wanting to be freed. I _needed _to hold her if I didn't want to spontaneously combust. Finally, Bella let go of my hands. She bit softly on the skin on my neck and I felt myself snap.

I pushed her against her car, growling. My mind dimly registered how her eyes widened at the sound. I didn't care about my little predicament anymore. Two can play this game.

I mimicked her earlier actions, letting my lips brush against her skin. I wanted to bite her neck, leave marks there to make it known that she was mine, but I knew how hard her skin was. Biting wouldn't do anything, so I did something I never thought I would in public, much more in a school parking lot— I licked Bella's neck, sucking as I went down on her shoulder.

Her hands tangled again on my hair as she pulled me closer, my hands on her hips pulling them against my own. She gasped, probably feeling me, and tugged on my hair harder. Damn, if only she knew what she was doing to me. I growled against her skin as I nibbled on it, causing her to moan in return.

I smiled smugly. Revenge was sweet.

My lips traced her jaw, stopping only at the side of her lips. If I jerked my head to the side, my lips would finally be touching hers. She was the one who was breathing heavily now.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I whispered.

She shivered.

Then abruptly, I drew back and chuckled, slightly breathless, but still smug. I put a respectable distance between us but kept our fingers entwined. Bella's eyes were still glazed as she looked at me and I couldn't help but grin broadly.

Then she blinked and her brow furrowed, "That wasn't fair."

"You started it," I shrugged.

"Still isn't fair," she muttered.

She tried her best to glare at me, but her lips kept twitching so I knew that she wasn't really angry. Her lips. I started to think, as I've done days ago, how it would feel as they moved against mine.

My eyes darted to Bella's and I was surprised at how close we suddenly were again. Something was pulling me forward. My body detached itself from my brain and I found that my hands were moving against Bella's hips. I started to pull her closer as her fingers made their way to my hair again. She pulled me down to her, making our noses touch. Her scent was growing stronger and stronger and my head started to spin out of control. In the length of a heartbeat, everything around us seemed to come to a halt.

And, at last, her lips met mine.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I've been gone for a looooong time and I will eternally thank you guys for your patience and all that. So, I gave you a long chapter to make up for not updating for quite a while. At present, this is the longest chapter in this story.:D**

**So, what did you think? I need your reviews people. Yes, **_**need**_** and not **_**want.**_** So welcome me back by showering me with your reviews.^_^**


	21. Fighting Desire

"_**But your taste still lingers on my lips like I've just placed them upon yours and I starve. I starve for you…" **_

– _**Hope you're happy, Dashboard Confessionals**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18 Fighting Desire**

**Bella Cullen**

A million firecrackers exploded throughout my body, my lips tingling with the sparks. Small electric shocks fused into one big attack, making my entire body feel like a live-wire, every nerve-ending becoming the most alive it has ever been. My skin felt like there was rapid fire prickling underneath. The flames flowed, engulfing, smothering every cell of my system, accelerating every second.

My head spun out of control as he tightened his hold on me. My ice-cold body melted at his warmth. Millions of tiny stars formed behind my eyelids as his touch added fuel to the blaze. I was engulfed in an inferno, smack right in the middle of the hottest portion, that seemed like it was escalating and had no plan to stop. And I loved every second of it.

But of course, as with every life-changing moment, something just has to go wrong.

"AH!"

Edward and I broke apart, our heads twisting to the sound of ear-splitting shrieks.

My head was still spinning, something that seemed like an impossibility for me, as I tried to take in the chaos before me. The entire parking lot was filled with people and still, more students were rushing out the doors, trying to join the crowd.

It was quite amusing to think of it as being cornered, with no way out, because I could have easily maneuvered our way away from these people.

A throng of people in front of us parted and made way for a glaring Lauren and her disconcerted friends. I stopped myself from smiling as I conspicuously twined my fingers with Edward's. This was going to be highly amusing.

My eyes flickered toward Alice. Her mental laughter was so powerful and jubilant, I didn't need Jasper's power to know that she was having a hard time just holding it in and keeping a straight face. But she was good at things like that… unlike Rosalie who looked like she was pretty much ready to throttle Lauren at the instant she opened her mouth or Emmett who had a big grin stretched on his mouth as his body shook violently in silent laughter.

'_Careful, Bella. They're pretty outraged.' _Jasper warned.

'_Jas, they're how many? 4? 5?' _I answered.

'_That's not what I was referring to.'_

I paused, looking again at the crowd. Some faces were blank, others were contorted in what I could take only as jealousy, while a few smiled wickedly.

'_You should thank me. You guys were getting pretty bored… gives you and Emmett something to do.' _I sent back in amusement.

'_Of course, I should have known. We get to clean up afterward.' _He sighed, but was still amused.

I was still floating on top of fluffy, white clouds and I was distracted, so much that I wasn't aware of Lauren's approaching hand until a slapping sound pulled me back to reality.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked.

"Calm down," Edward said, his voice like a soothing melody to my ears. But it wasn't directed at me, he was trying to pacify Lauren.

I saw Edward's hand, gripping Lauren's wrist. So the slapping sound was because of Edward's hand, flying just in time to stop Lauren from slapping me. Wait, Lauren wanted to slap _me_? Hah! She would have done more damage to herself than to me. Thank god Edward stopped her in time.

"I will not calm down!" Lauren shrieked, forcing her hand away from Edward's, "You… she… how dare you!"

Edward looked so confused, it was so adorable. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on my hand.

"What? What did I do?"

Lauren was so red in the face that I was seconds away from bursting into laughter.

"You _kissed _her!"

"I…" Edward's eyes darted to mine, silently questioning what Lauren's problem was. My lips twitched at his expression. "Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

Edward's eyes widened at the question, but then he frowned. "That's none of your business."

"Yes it is! Why'd you do it?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," he muttered.

"Yes you do!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm the one you want, not _Isabella_!" she spitted out my name like it was a curse, "She's just using you to be more popular, just because you're new and all. She's just a shallow, fame-hungry bitch who doesn't give a damn on how others chase after her like she's some billion dollar diamond."

Edward let go of my hand pulled me closer by the waist, most likely shielding me from Lauren's intense glare. "You don't know anything about her."

Lauren barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh, I know _Bella_. I've known her a year more than you have. She's nothing but a fancy, made-up slut."

Rosalie's growl was threatening to erupt. I could feel the tension in the air. Surprisingly though, I felt no sting as Lauren continued to verbally hit me. Edward's grasp on me was so tight, his fingers would have been etched on my skin were I a human.

"You know her, but you don't know anything about her. You don't have any right to say that to her or to anyone else for that matter," Edward spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"Believe what you want, but I'm the one you belong to, I am!" she stomped her feet so hard, it was so comical to see.

"Give it a rest, please, Lauren."

"Why you—"

"Someone already owns me."

I knew Lauren didn't like our family because of all the attention we tend to get— attention we disliked but she would have loved to bathe in. I didn't know, though, that her hatred for me was already etched so deep. Still, I didn't want to waste my time and energy arguing with her when it could be spent in other, more productive things.

Like kissing Edward.

I tugged on Edward's hand. That was already enough drama for today. "Can we go now? Please?"

He sighed, "Of course."

He walked me to my car and opened the car door, ignoring Lauren's whiny, nasal voice and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I was a little disappointed at that. I watched him brave the throng of people looking ready to trample him as he made his way to his car. I didn't even notice that my siblings were already waiting for me to start driving.

"Now, why can't we have an everyday afternoon entertainment show like that?" Emmett's amused voice broke the silence in the car and a very audible smacking sound followed, "Rose, babe, you know how I love your aggressiveness, but sometimes I do like to feel manlier than you."

I looked through the rearview mirror as Emmett earned himself another smack in the head.

"You know Bella, the faster we get home, the sooner you can go to Edward's house," Alice piped in her sing-song voice.

Faster than a heartbeat, my foot pushed the gas pedal and we raced out the parking lot, almost running over the still present mob of students.

The warm water felt good against my hot skin. After all the commotion at school, it felt nice to have a relaxing bath… with the sound of the raindrops also helping to soothe my tensed body. As my fingers glided through my hair, I couldn't help but remember how it felt like when Bella's fingers were running through the strands. And almost abruptly, I remembered how indescribably sweet her smooth, almost silken lips tasted like.

I was brought out of my reverie though, by a soft thumping sound— someone knocking on the door.

I quickly turned off the shower and dried off. Thinking it was only Renee who probably forgot her keys again, I rushed out of the bathroom, throwing on a pair of jeans without even bothering to dry my hair thoroughly.

"Did you forget your keys again, Renee?" I asked as I opened the door.

An angel stood before me, her golden eyes wide with raindrops adorning her brunette hair.

"Bella?" I was surprised. We didn't exactly make any plans for today.

She moved as fast as lightning, slamming the door shut as she flung herself at me, her lips devouring mine.

My hands held her waist in surprise. I blinked, my mind processing what was happening at an incredibly slow rate.

Her fingers twisted in my hair, slightly tugging at the strands. She pushed me back and I bumped myself on the door. Her hands moved along my bare shoulder, making me shudder at its coldness, as she pulled me closer. When she was satisfied, her hands encircled my neck as she pressed herself against me. I groaned as she kissed me harder, with more fervor, as my hands traced the contours of her waist.

My mind was still blank. No, more correctly, it was abuzz but intoxicated with Bella.

I could feel her leg brushing against my own, and I was sure that she could feel my heart beating, wildly against my chest. I drew a ragged breath and let my lips trail down her neck and suck on the exposed skin. Bella moaned as she pressed herself even harder against me.

I was moving purely on instinct as her scent swirled around me, encasing my entire being. My mind was overridden by desire and need. My control was broken.

Bella growled as my fingers started to slowly slide up her shirt, lightly tracing her skin. She twisted our positions so that her body was sandwiched between me and the door. As her lips ravished mine, my hands trailed down her body and touched the exposed skin of her waist. They groveled their way up, under her shirt, and started to play with the band under her breasts.

"Edward," Bella threw her head backwards and moaned.

I couldn't help it. Desire was overriding my system. I knew I needed to stop, but my body was aching and was out of control. My hands suddenly had a mind of their own as they started to go to dangerous places. And the noises and sounds that Bella was making weren't helping me control my body one bit.

She kissed me again, harder, as she growled softly. My body was on fire, every part throbbing with need as Bella pressed at me and encircled my waist with her legs.

Her fingers slid up and down the bare skin of my chest. My body tingled as she slightly scraped her nails against my exposed skin. The coldness of her hands as they trailed down my body caused the fire to grow.

I pressed her harder to the door and she whimpered, feeling the hardness of my length push against her center.

No. I had to stop. I needed to stop.

"Edward," she moaned, "I want you."

She didn't know how badly _I needed_ her, but I knew I had to stop.

I kissed her hard and she pulled at my hair. I pulled at her, making our bodies almost molded together. I really had to stop before I couldn't turn back. Her sweet scent was still circling my senses and I twisted my neck trying to find clean air. She pulled my head back and kissed me again, but I was able to breathe before that, and a small moment of sanity was all I needed to regain even a small pinch of composure. She was really making it hard for me to say this, but the fresh air helped me build my resolve.

"Bella," I murmured, "we have to stop."

Her eyes were almost inhuman as she looked at me, fire burning in their black depths. Her legs wound tighter on my waist as she left butterfly kisses on the exposed skin of my neck. I shivered as she nibbled on my shoulder. After a few breaths she raised her head and sighed.

"I know," She slid down and gave me soft kisses as my heart rate slowed down.

A moment of silence passed between us and we stood there trying to steady our breaths.

"I think we should be more careful when we do that," I murmured as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

She had her head bent down, as though she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I just… couldn't help myself."

My arms encircled her waist as I smiled. "You can attack me any time you want."

"I'd love to," She looked up, smiling smugly. Her finger trailed my chest again and I fought against the urge to shudder. "But I don't think it would be prudent to do so. I might get carried away again."

I chuckled, almost darkly. "You're not the only one who got carried away."

"Do you always answer the door like that?"

I felt my face heat up. "Normally, I do have a shirt on. I really thought Renee just forgot her keys again."

Her eyes travelled down my chest and up, taking me in. My fingers brushed through my hair, I was becoming nervous again.

Her eyes narrowed playfully as she fought the smile that was threatening to form on her full lips. She raised her head and put a lingering kiss on my lips. "Put a shirt on before I lose control again."

"Would that be a bad thing?" I murmured against her full lips.

"Well if it wasn't," she looked up, her eyes dancing with glee, "then you shouldn't have stopped me in the first place," I felt a little dizzy as she breathed on me. I could almost feel my eyes glaze over as I took in her luscious scent.

She giggled as she put a more respectable distance between us. "Seriously though, put a shirt on."

I trudged up the stairs, Bella in tow. I did a double take as I passed the open bathroom door, my reflection catching my eye. My lips looked like it was dabbed with a thousand cherries, swollen as ever. My eyes flickered to Bella's lips. I frowned. They looked as luscious as ever but… completely normal. My eyes travelled to her neck where I knew there should have been slight red marks, but the skin was white and smooth like marble.

I felt childish, thinking that it was unfair that I could never mark her as mine whereas she could do so to me. I sighed. It would take time to get used to this.

"Edward?"

I shook my head to clear my senses. I grinned, a thought coming to mind. "Does my being shirtless bother you?"

It took a moment for her to answer. We were already at my room and I was already putting a shirt over my head when she spoke.

"Not really," Bella murmured, "But it would be better if you don't go catching yourself a cold, though."

I turned to look at her and saw her slightly bowing her head. If I had known better, I would have thought that she was blushing. I let it go. "Silly Bella, I won't catch a cold that easily."

"Sure you won't," she shrugged.

It was silent for a moment, as I finished trying to look more decent, only the light sound of raindrops against the window pane.

"Mm, why are you here?" I asked, taking her hand into mine as we sat on the bed.

She looked up, her eyes playfully hurt. "Don't you want me here?"

I smiled. "I'll always want you beside me."

"Then there's no problem here, is there?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "So, is there anything in particular that you want to do?"

"I've got a few things in mind," she looked away as she murmured. I deduced it wasn't something I was meant to hear.

Her eyes drifted, scanning the whole room, resting on the wall that was covered with CDs and DVDs.

"Does watching a movie together sound appealing to you?"

As long as "together" was in it, anything would sound appealing to me. But I didn't say that. "What do you want to watch?"

Bella stood up and headed to the wall with different movie genres, her lithe dancer steps entrancing me. Everything about my angel mesmerized me. Something had to be wrong with me.

"How about this?" her melodious voice, broke my trance.

I smiled widely at her choice. "Pop it in."

She skipped back to the bed as the opening music soared to life, snuggling into my open arms. She sighed contentedly and I looked at her then. My heart melted as I saw the beautiful smile on her face, enough to make even angels cry.

As the opening credits rolled, my body started to heat up again. It wasn't desire that was fueling the warmth this time. It was like a ray of sunshine was seeping through me, radiating from the angel beside me, despite the coolness of her skin. With the soft sound of the movie playing on the screen, Bella's head on my chest, our arms around each other, I felt something I never felt in Phoenix— I finally felt like I was home.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've been gone for an eternity and I really am sorry, so please don't kill me yet. ^_^ I had writer's block for the longest time. You know the feeling— you know where you want the story to go and what you want to happen but just don't know how to write it in a way that would resemble your ideal vision most suitably. Yeah, I was at a loss for words. I still am. It was such a struggle to write this chapter. So the next chapter would be up in… who knows when. -_- But it WILL be up. Sometime. For the meantime, I hope this chapter will be enough. At least for now. **

**Make my day. R&R. ^_^**

**P.S. Any guesses on which movie Bella chose? ^_^**


End file.
